Fate: Song of Grail
by FallingMore
Summary: Two individuals who lost everything in the Great Fire at the end of the 4th Holy Grail War, one whose past was taken away, the other who lost their purpose. Both have found peace as they lived together as family. However, in the wake of the 5th Holy Grail war, they must face several opposing forces in order end the Grail War once and for all. [Spoilers for Fate Stay Night and Zero]
1. Prologue

I have been meaning to do a fate Fanfiction for a long time. This is probably the one I was the most excited to do among all of them because it is something creative and original. I'm not sure if anyone else had this fanfic idea, but I really wanted to do this. AU fanfics are just so interesting to think about. Here's the prologue. I'm not good with starting stories or drama, so I hope it will make a good start. Also, if anyone can provide a decent book cover for this story that would be great.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate Franchise. The Fate series is owned by Type-Moon.

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

" _Am I going to die here?"_

In an ideal world where there was no suffering, no pain, and no tragedies, a child as young as him would not have these thoughts. Instead, they would think of fun, joy, family, and friends. In an ideal world, no child would ever have to go through what the boy was going through, lying down on his back, looking at the sky, his eyes dead, and the rest of his body following. No… the world the boy lived in, and would soon die in, was no ideal world. The boy's world was the farthest one could get from an ideal world anyone could get.

This world was kind to some, but cruel to most. This world was one that inspired children to hope and dream, shielding their innocent minds with distractions of a distant future where they are policemen, doctors, scientists, and heroes. Veiled by the illusion that they cannot die, children go about their lives, naïve and happy, not knowing the truth of the world. The veil however is a thin one, and is easily torn with the introductions of a cruel truth of the world. All it takes is one tiny prick to tear apart that veil and introduce the child to the truth, and ultimately the true name of the world. Many children (or at least, the ones which life was kind to up to that point) can go about their lives in bliss up until that point, but once they learn the name of the world, they cannot go back to whom they were. And now, it was they boy's turn to learn the name of the world so distant from the ideal world that even the numbers of names they possess vary. An ideal world can have many names, but no true name. The true world however has but one, and only need one true name. This world named Reality.

For the boy, he had just gotten a glimpse of reality as the blaze engulfed his friends, family, and all he knew. His body broken, his mind shutting down, he just lay there in pain, loosing the will to continue. There was no memory prior to the fire. Who he was, his loved ones, where he lived, he tried desperately to recall so many events in his life before the fire that engulfed it all. In the end, all he could remember that his name was his name. The fire had already burned away everything else, apparently his memory too. Right now, his name was the only thing he could recall of his previous life, and even that was beginning to fade. No, it was not fading. It was burning, becoming fuel for the fire that had taken everything else from the boy. Still, the boy continued to hold onto that last bit of himself. Hopefully, his name, and ultimately his identity, will still be with him when it was all over.

There he lay, bloody, burnt, smelling of ash and cinder, ignoring the blackened forms of the people who tried desperately to escape the fire, only to be caught up in the fire that currently engulfs the city. He wondered if the person he attempted to save earlier was among those people. He had no way of remembering, not even who that person was. Were they a parent of his? A sibling? Maybe a complete stranger? It didn't matter anymore. Nothing else did. All he could do was lay there, dazed, unmoving, and ready to be claimed by the fire that had taken so much from him.

He did not want to die, especially not like this, but there was nothing more that could be done. The boy could only lie there like a toy that would not function anymore. There was nothing left for him to protect, nothing for him to fight for. The world had come before him and introduced his name to the boy who should have been living a happy life taking bliss in his own faultless idealistic view of the world up to that point. Instead, reality had come, and burned away what had protected the boy's innocence, showing the darker side of the world. It had shown the cruel part of the world and the indiscriminate mortality of others. It was random, without foresight, and it was happening to him. Him, and all of those around him, and he was powerless to do anything about it. Al he could do was look up at the sky.

He heard thunder rumbling and soon realized that the clouds above were getting darker. It would rain soon. Once it did, most of the fire would be put out, anything left over can be easily managed by men. The boy allowed himself to feel some hope. Despite the prospect of the fire being put out by the rain, he knew it had come too late. The boy could barely breath, and he could feel his consciousness fading.

"It's so painful," thought the boy. "Living is so painful." It was all he could do. That, and one more fruitless motion.

He raised his hand to the sky. Why he did it, the boy did not know. He was not seeking any salvation; he was just reaching out to something he knew he could never touch. Maybe he saw the sky as the last bit of hope in his life. The fire had taken from so many people, and now here the rainclouds were, giving something back to the people who were robbed. Maybe he just wanted to touch something; any kind of charitable force, just for the sake of knowing there was something more then the hungry fire around him.

"The sky… is so far away." Those were his final thoughts as his last remaining consciousness fell. With it, all his strength, his hope, and his reason for continuing. As if to signify his surrender, the raised hand fell down as well.

At least it should have. He had no strength left, so he should have felt his hand slam down next to the rest of his broken body, devoid of strength and purpose. Instead, it was still raised, not by the boy's power, but by something else. Did the clouds see him and decide to come down and support him? But that was not possible, apart from scientific reasons, what the boy felt was not something he imagined a cloud would feel like. What he felt, holding his hand, was soft as well as warm. Not warm like the fire, but a different kind of warmth. It did not take away like the fire, but gave back to the boy that had lost so much.

The boy tried to look up, but his vision was still blurry and he could not accurately identify what he was seeing. There was a clear outline hovering above him. He soon recognized the warmth for what it was. It was a person, holding his hand.

It was then he heard the voice. It was a sad, desperate voice that called out to the lost child, pleading with him for something.

" _Please…" the voice said._ There were only bits and pieces that the dazed youth could hear, but he could hear the anxiety behind the words he could understand _. "… alive… wake…"_

What did it want from him? Everything but his name was taken away. So why was this voice so desperate to demand something from him, a child who could not even hold his own arm above his head? The boy was so far gone mentally that he did not stop to consider the voice had come from the person watching over him. He just wanted to look at the blurry person above him to see what they would do, and ignored the voice. If he was going to die, he wanted to at least catch the face of the person who was kind enough to stay with him till his last breath.

Just as he was about to blackout again, he saw the light. A bright golden light had enveloped the boy, and he felt a new kind of warmth. He did not know what the light was. His vision was so hazy he could not see clearly enough, but the light made it that much harder to see. For some odd reason however, the light did not hurt his eyes as he gazed at it. Instead, the golden light seemed to make them better. His eyes were not the only part of him to feel this miraculous effect.

The child who had lost hope just moments ago could feel a sort of comfort from the light, and he suddenly felt as though he was floating among the clouds. The light, as well as the hand that held his own, made him feel completely weightless. In addition, he could feel his aches and pains gradually go away. He still felt them, but they were not as apparent, as if the light was trying to take his mind off of them. He even found himself not needing to breath.

Could this be it? Was this light Heaven? Was an angel or a saint, leading him to a world where there was no fire to take from him? These thoughts ran through his head for a few seconds, but soon, he gave up trying to rationalize this, and accepted it. For those few moments, he felt the hope he was seeking for so long.

Then the light dimmed, and he was back in the ruins of the city that had been his home for so long. Consciousness slowly returned, and realized that his body actually felt better. He was still in not condition to move, but for now, the pain that was in his body had subsided, and all of his senses were returning. He could even breathe again, albeit with some difficulty.

The first thing he noticed was the occasional cold pellet that hit his face. The clouds have finally decided to left for the rain that would douse much of the fire. The affect was nearly immediate to the boy, as the heat that surrounded him begins to die down, and the brightness of the flames was replaced with a cold shadow. The recognition of the sudden change in the weather however was no where near as enlightening to the boy as he shifted his eyes to the figure before him, still holding his hand.

"Thank goodness." The figure exclaimed gleefully. "You're alive." The person seemed so happy. "Do you see? I did it… for you… I did it…" the person kept on calling out. As far as the young boy could tell, there was no one else near by. He wondered whom the mysterious person was talking too. "Thank you…" the person said looking at the boy. "I found it… do you see… Kiritsugu…?"

He finally saw the person for who they were. Tears streaming down her face, the woman dressed in violet-red had very pale skin, bright white hair, and eyes a deep red color. There was black soot all over her face and clothes, a contrast to her white hair and skin. Despite being unkempt and having eerie physical characteristics, the woman was very pretty. The boy could not help but be in awe of her, as her silky hair caught breeze that blew away some of the soot and seemed to giver her a small fraction of the mystic quality she had a moment ago. Of all the older women he saw, she was clearly the most beautiful. It would not be surprised if she were indeed an angel or a saint. A woman as lovely as her could not be anything less.

She held the boy's hand to her cheek in joy as she looked down at the boy. Focusing on the woman's face, he realized that it was the woman's smile he found the most beautiful part about her. Such a bright, heavenly smile, filled with overall joy even though her red eyes still showed sadness and loss. It was a smile rejuvenated the boy. He managed to fill the boy with hope once again, and once again found a resolve to live, if not live a new life, then at the very least to continue to see that smile.

"I have my reason again," the woman said. The boy thought she was reading his mind. He soon realized she was talking to whoever the other person was. "I have... my reason..." He then saw the smile gradually fade from the woman's face. Her lips no longer formed the beautiful smile that gave him hope. Instead, they began to tremble, and formed a frown. While still holding the boy's hand, she covered her eyes with free hand, wiping the tears away from her face. "Do you see? Wherever you are, do you see Kiritsugu? I managed to save someone… for you… so please… please…" She then began to weep in her hand, all the while, holding the boy's hand tight, lost in whatever memory caused her sudden change.

This was all wrong. She shouldn't be like this. As far as he knew angels and saints did not cry. This woman should not cry either. She should be happy all the time, she should be giving everyone around her that intoxicating smile, letting everyone her know that whatever troubles they may have, it will be alright. The boy new he was being selfish when he had this thought, but seeing his savior like this was far too painful. He had come to associate this person with some kind otherworldly creature with a smile that fills those who see it with joy. He did not want to see a woman he identified as a heroic person in this lowly state. It made her look so vulnerable, and at the moment, he wanted her to be some kind of flawless divine being. After all, only something from heaven could have that smile.

The boy realized that was not the case. The woman who knelt before him was human, a human who had something taken away from her as well. Kiritsugu, she kept calling. Was that the name of the person who was taken from her? Did the fire take him as well?

Patiently, the boy continued to watch the woman sob, softly at first, then a bit louder. Even with all of this, the boy could tell she was still trying to hold back, still trying to be strong, but it was slowly crumbling way. He could tell just by looking at her that whatever she went through, it must have been just has hard, if not worst then what happened to him. The worst part was that the boy could even comfort her. He was still too badly hurt and weak to move, let alone speak. What he managed to do was gently squeeze her hand in an attempt to comfort her. If she noticed, she gave no indication.

 _A new meeting has set in a motion a series of events that will lead to either a new world, the destruction of the old, or maybe something more. Irisviel von Einzbern, who had altered her destiny has now been directed to a new one. A lost boy named Shirou who reached out for a savior has found one in a person who is equally lost. What future awaits the woman who strayed from her purpose and the boy with a missing past? Their fates have been intertwined, leading to an uncertain outcome. Who knows what the future holds? Maybe the "ideal world" will become the new reality.  
_

* * *

 **A/N**

Here is one of my first stories I am serious about. I have various Fate fanfiction ideas I am testing out. For not, this one seems like the most creative. Expect this Shirou to be a bit different from the mainstream. Yes, this one will be raised by Iri, and yes, if you haven't figured it out yet, Kiri is dead in this universe. As for how this came to be, it will be touched up on in later chapters. I do have a **somewhat** plausible way to have Iri not become the grail, I won't go into much detail, but I may explain that next chapter. Also, my idea is not officially decided. If any of you have an idea please share it. I am honestly BSing my idea, but the main point is Shirou is raised by Iri. I have a general idea bout how the story goes, though I may change things up later.

The cast will more or less be the same. I may or may not allow for different Masters to summon different servants. I will however say without a doubt that Archer will be in the story, and it will be hilarious.

 **BTW,** Iri's personality in this story will be similar to her PRISMA counterpart, so expect plenty of trolling.

Future Fanfic ideas for Fate

Fate/Extra Hakuno transported to world of Zero with Fox Caster as his Servant, or to Fate Stay Night with Red Saber as his servant

Third Holy Grail War

One more idea I am tempted to do, and will save it for later.


	2. Chapter 1

Here's the first chapter. Sorry it took so long. The chapter ended up being longer then I thought it would be and I had a lot to do. I finished this about a week ago and spent the whole week after editing and removing any unnecessary scenes when it became apparent it was too long. I worked very hard, but there are probably plenty of spelling grammatical errors that I missed. Still, I hope you enjoy it. Just a warning, this is going to be a pretty depressing chapter. Iri will need a hug.

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

Irisviel knew her time was short. She would die soon in order to fulfill her duties as the Holy Grail's vessel and there was little to be done. Even now, she could feel her organs failing, her muscles weakening, her body getting heavier as the process to turn her into the Lesser Grail gradually took away her ability to move and function as a human.

In the end, she would spend her last moments alone. She knew that to be the case as she lay on the floor of the run down storage house behind the abandoned house in Miyama, the only light coming from the outside and the magic circle beneath her, slowing down the process. Still, in those last moments, she would be strong, for the sake of her family. For the moment, the woman with white hair spent what little time that she had with the man she loved thanking him for the life he gave her. She was grateful for falling in love with him, for marrying him, for giving her a daughter, for everything in her life possible thanks to him. For those fleeting moments, she told her husband of her gratitude towards him for being in her life.

"… Sorry, there are many, many promises left unfulfilled." While Emiya Kiritsugu's emotions did not show, he certainly felt horrible for not fulfilling those promises. When he had first met her, she was but an emotionless tool, created by the Einzberns as the Lesser Grail in human form. At first, the man known as the Magus Killer saw the woman as just another object, an ends to the means to be used and disposed of when necessary. Over time however, he had genuinely fallen for the woman, married her, and gave her a child in the form of Illyasviel. Sadly, that child would grow up without a mother in her life. For this, in addition to all that he was unable to do for her, he apologized from the bottom of his heart. Still, she was grateful for everything he had done for her.

"All the joy I didn't experience… all that was left undone, please give them to Illya. Your daughter." This woman had always had a smile on her face. Even in the brink of death, she still had that warm smile, and in that moment, Kiritsugu knew how she was able to smile with such strength. "Our most important Illya." His heart fell as he heard the name of the daughter they left behind, the daughter he wanted to create a better world for.

Her speech went on. Iri wanted Kiritsugu to bring Illya to this country when it is all over. She wanted him to show their daughter the outside world, from the cherry blossoms in spring, to the clouds in summer. With all her words filled with love and longing, she wanted the child to experience life outside the Einzbern castle, a life Iri herself had only known recently. Kiritsugu could only respond how he would in his same monotone response. While his voice showed little emotion however, Iri could still feel to warmth in it that even he could not sense.

Kiritsugu himself still felt some reservations. He was a man who had lived his life for so long as a machine. He had a duty to win the Holy Grail and obtain world peace, but in the end, he still felt as though he himself was more of a tool then his wife. As he gazed at his wife, he noticed the very human expression. He bright red eyes in contrast with her white skin showed a child like innocence, matching with the all loving smile on her face. Yet at the same time, she looked as though she was trying hard not to cry. Kiritsugu knew that in a few days, or maybe even sooner, she would lose her human form and become the Grail, her duty as a tool, fulfilled in the end. Still…

"This… needs to be returned to you..." Iri suddenly said. She put her hands to her chest and a golden light suddenly enveloped the room. From the light, a long gold and blue scabbard took form and floated above her. Kiritsugu grabbed it and held onto it tight with both hands.

" From now on, you will be the one who needs Avalon." Iris said, her voice weaker then before. "I'm sure it will aid you in your final battle."

Avalon, the scabbard of King Arthur. When Arthur was said to wield it, he was said to have been invincible. It was a Divine Construct, given to Arthur by the Lady of the Lake, more valuable then his sacred sword, Excalibur. It was a sacred artifact that healed all mortal wounds. It was lost for ages until recently when her family excavated it and used it as a catalyst to summon their servant.

Saber, the servant of the sword, had been contracted to Kiritsugu though spent most of the war with Irisviel. The servant was the Heroic Spirit of King Arthur, or more appropriately, Artoria. Both she and Kiritsugu were very much surprised to learn that the King of Knights was actually a woman, but it made no difference to them. In fact, Irisviel felt more comfortable knowing that the servant she would be partnered with during the war was female. She did however feel bad about hiding her lost Noble Phantasm from her, even if it was for a good cost.

To prolong the affects of turning her into the Grail and to keep her as safe as possible, Kiritsugu had suggested that Irisviel herself become fused with Avalon. This was without Saber's knowledge, something she felt was a real betrayal to the servant she had befriended. At the moment however, there was no longer a need for Irisviel to hold onto the scabbard. Avalon could only prolong the affects for so long, and eventually, she would turn into the Lesser Grail for the final part of the Heaven's Feel ritual. Now, it belonged to Kiritsugu.

The Magus Killer held the scabbard in one hand, and looked down at the woman who gave him the Noble Phantasm. He noted how her breathing was even weaker then before, and how her pale skin became even paler. Outwardly, he seemed unaffected by the sight of his weakened wife, like an experienced warrior aught to be. Still, some part of him, the part that was more then just the killing machine he always saw himself as, was greatly troubled.

The machine mindset saw what he was doing was logical. She no longer needed Avalon, so he would use it to finish off the other masters. There were three other servants left, all of who were without a doubt the most powerful servants with the most problematic Noble Phantasms. He would need every edge he could get. As he continued to look at his wife however, he felt something more then just the coldness of his calculating nature.

There she lay, getting weaker and weaker, while Kiritsugu held in his hands one of the few things that delayed her transformation. True the final transformation was inevitable, even the healing effects of Avalon were limited, but still, as he continued to look upon his wife, he noted her countenance. The once radiant smile had been replaced with exhaustion, weakness, and upon a closer look, despair. She was well aware she would never see their daughter again, and that was probably what hurt her more then her upcoming mortality. They both knew the end was coming, and it would come, but as she lay there, a small part of him, the part that still believed himself to be a machine who cut off his emotions, felt something.

The woman he loved was dying, and here he was, not doing anything about it. For that moment, he felt regret. Kiritsugu began to feel like what he was doing was a mistake. He was among many things, a strategist, a killer, a terrorist, an assassin, and ultimately, a soldier. Truly, it had been a long time since he had truly felt human. The only real times he felt like a true human being was with his wife and daughter, and even then, he felt undeserving of such loved ones, like he was something else pretending to be human. He then compared himself to the woman before him.

When they met, Irisviel was similar to a doll. With little emotions other then whatever it was her family wanted her to feel, she managed to shed herself of that doll persona, and became human. I suppose you can say she was a doll who became human as opposed to Kiritsugu himself, a human who became a machine. He had doubts about what he was doing from time and time again, but this was the first time he truly felt appalled with himself. Iri had gained her humanity, and here he was taking it away from her for his goal. It was a necessary goal, for the sake of the people of the world, but he still could not feel like he was doing the right thing. In that moment, with his wife struggling, he did not feel human at all.

Looking at Avalon in his hand, he had come to a decision. "Iri…"

While his expression did not change, Iri did note the sudden softness in his eyes as he got up from where he was crouching. She then noticed he shifted Avalon and put it over her. She was too puzzled and too tired to do anything but stare as the Noble Phantasm shown a golden light, and was dropped down, disappearing once again into her body.

Shocked, Iri looked up at her husband, suddenly finding the energy to sit herself up. "Kiritsugu?" Irisviel said. Kiritsugu simply stared. "Why do you return it?"

Again, Kiritsugu stared, though he did manage a response. "I'm not sure." He answered vaguely. "There is no reason for you to keep it." He looked away from her. "None at all."

"Then take it back." She said, suddenly feeling an anxiety, from where she did not know. "I don't need it anymore." She said shifting her weight to the right in a weary attempt to get up and get to him. "You're fighting the strongest servants in the war, and in the last few days I would give Avalon to you so you can fight back. It was what we agreed upon the first few days, so why do you return it to me?"

Kiritsugu looked back at her. The first thing he noticed was that while she was still weak, she had a bit of color back in her face. He honestly did not know what came over him himself, but when he saw her and her slightly healthier countenance, it felt like he did the right thing. He was a man who always did the logical thing, killing hundreds to save millions, seeing humanity as a fraction rather then each person as an individual. In all honesty, this was probably the first time in a long time he chose something he truly felt was right. It wasn't the logical thing to do, but for reasons even his logical mind could not fathom, he felt like it was the correct choice.

"You deserve to be human a little longer…" Kiritsugu answered plainly. What he did not add out loud was 'more so then me.'

Irisviel just stared at him disbelieving. "What…" she began to ask. She was however cut off by a sudden revelation.

At the corner of her eye, she noticed something coming out of the faded wall of the storage house. Some kind of liquid was seeping out from the walls. At first it was a small crack in the wall, then it began to expand and seep even more of the ink like substance. Upon seeing this, Iri began to feel alarm. There was something familiar about that liquid, something that touched on some dormant primal fear.

"Just hold onto it for me for a bit." Kiritsugu stated bluntly. Iri turned to him and noticed that more cracks were appearing in the wall adjacent to the wall. His eyes were focused directly on her, not paying any mind to the crack not to far away. "If I truly do need it, I will come back. In the mean time…" she saw from the newly formed crack that more of the black substance was slowly creeping out of the crack. "… Stay strong Iri." She turned her attention back to Kiritsugu, still looking at her "call it a selfish wish, but…" he paused. Both the cracks began to grow bigger and seep out more of the liquid. "I want you to enjoy being human as long as possible."

Then she heard something break behind her. She turned to see another crack leaking the black substance. Still more were appearing in the wall all round. The left, right, near the doorway; more and more of the black liquid was seeping down, filling the room. All of this was happening before Kiritsugu's eyes, and still he stood there, not paying any mind to anything but Iri.

Irisviel was scared. This was all wrong. She should be asking Kiritsugu if he was seeing what she was seeing. She should be asking him why he is not responding to the strange sight. She knew she was in a terrifying and dangerous situation. Whatever the black stuff was, it was something spawned from evil, and she had to get Kiritsugu and herself away from it. But for some reason, that was not what frightened her the most. No, she was more concerned with…

"Then, I'll be going." Kiritsugu stated. With that brief word, he turned to walk out the door, the black liquid seeping down the doorway entrance, running along the edges.

"Wait," Iri called desperately. "You have to take Avalon back! Please!" Why was this her biggest concern at the moment? Why was she more concerned that Kiritsugu should get Avalon rather then worry about the evil surrounding her, coming towards her, threatening to drown her? She knew Kiritsugu getting Avalon took priority over her own well-being, she was just unsure why. Still Kiritsugu walked on as though he did not hear her.

"Kiritsugu!" Irisviel called, desperately trying to crawl towards him, but only managing a couple awkward steps. She needed to get to him. He needed Avalon, other wise. "You'll die!" her voice was cracked, her eyes watering from the sudden realization of why he needed it. She needed to give it back to him; she must stop him before he left. "Kiritsugu, take it back! Please, take it back!" Still she called out more desperate then ever, still the black liquid dripped from the walls, faster then before, and still Kiritsugu advanced to the exit not even bothering to look back. "Come back Kiritsugu! Come back!" Anxiety and desperation pushed her to take two more steps, still Kiritsugu did not respond.

The black liquid now came pouring out in greater volumes in even more cracks. They covered the walls, they covered the floor, they covered what little light was peering from cracks in the walls, the windows, and every other crevice of the storage room leaving only the door was showing any light. It got closer to her only to stop at the exact edge of the magic circle. Much of it was now around her, trapping her in her own little island with a black sea threatening to flood her.

The Magus Killer then stopped. Facing the doorway, his left side facing Irisviel, his expression was somehow even more mechanical then it was before. Irisviel watched in horror, as something proceeded to come through the door. She could not put it to words what abomination had entered the storage house. If asked to describe it, she would call it a shadowy being composed of black, red, and dark violet mist, surrounding its skins and shifting about its body as though it were a membrane overlaying a cell. What's more, the shape within the membrane looked very familiar. Through the darkness, she could vaguely see an Einzbern homunculus trapped in the substance. What's more, it appeared to be wearing some kind of black dress, though she was unable to see it clearly in the darkness surrounding it.

A small tear appeared near the head of the figure, and she could the eye if the thing within the cloud. Like her own, it was a deep red that all Einzbern homunculi possessed. What was unlike hers was the bloodlust behind it. It was crazed and animalistic in nature, but also had a tint of longing within it, as though it was ever looking at something just out of reach for a long time.

The being turned its attention to Kiritsugu who just stared back at it with the same unchanging mechanical expression. With a sudden movement, the entity within the mist slowly raised its arms. Iri could only watch as the creature embraced Kiritsugu in a passionate hug. Fear, repulsion, anger, so many emotions went through Irisviel's mind as she saw this abomination embrace her husband. Those emotions intensified when she saw the thing draw its face closer to his. Just short of Kiritsugu's expressionless face, the creature stopped, and then turned its eye back towards Irisviel. One word came from the unknown being as it glared back at her in a mocking, triumphant tone that filled Iri with a cold, dark fear as though Hell itself was speaking to her, gloating over an overwhelming victory.

" _Mine…"_

The creature then kissed him passionately, still staring at Irisviel with that vile eye, wide open and daring her to do something about it. She couldn't do a thing. She could only watch with tears in her eyes as the creature kissed her husband, all the while, the black liquid that had been seeping out of the walls was now gushing out faster then before. What's more, a huge amount of it burst out of the ceiling right between Irisviel and her husband and the monster, separating them, and obstructing Iri's vision.

"KIRITSUGUUUUUUU!" Irisviel gave one more desperate call to her love as the darkness enveloped the room. With that last cry of longing and despair, everything went black.

* * *

Irisviel sat up abruptly, cold sweat dripping profusely from her body. She looked down and saw she was in a large bed, covered by a red blanket. She was wearing a nightgown, white with gold linings around the seams. Looking around, she noted the gold and alabaster walls of her base during the Holy Grail War. Sunlight was shining through the windows of the empty castle as she sat there in her bed, listening for anyone moving about. There was none. In this entire castle in the center of a vast forest, there was not a soul about, excluding Irisviel herself. At first, she was relieved when she realized that what she had experienced was just a bad dream. However, upon looking at the empty spot to her left where her husband usually slept, she recalled the events of the past few days. The war, the lost of her husband, all of it came back to her in a huge rush, she may as well have been having another nightmare.

Still breathing heavily, she remembered what was had happened, and could only feel pity for herself yet again. In the last days of the Holy Grail War, she had learned the truth of the Grail. Being honest with herself, she reflected on how it was not an experience she wanted to re-live. When it was all over, she retreated back to this castle.

The Einzbern Castle had been a base for her faction during the war, but when it became too badly damaged during the encounter with the Master of Lancer, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, they moved to a run down Japanese style house in Miyama. It was there, in the storehouse located in the back of the residence, that was the setting of her "dream." Even though the war was over, she should have set up barriers or bounded fields to protect herself from any Magus who happened to be coming by, or any of the other survivors of the war. There were three primary reasons why she didn't. First, it was unlikely any competitors or any magi would come here looking for any other survivors when there was no gain for them. Second, she was too tired to do anything. After everything she went through, she barely had enough strength to get to her temporary home, let alone enough to set up and protective measures. The third and final reason was a simple one. After all the when all was said and done, she did not see her own safety as a priority. To put it into simpler words, she just didn't care.

With a melancholy air, she put her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her shins, embracing herself on that lonely bed and staring at something not there. The dream she had, or rather, the nightmare was a scene based on the last few days of the war. For what ever reason she herself could not understand, Kiritsugu left her with the one tool that could have helped in the final battle, but didn't.

" _You deserve to be human for a little longer…"_

Those were the words of her now late husband. At the time, she thought it was a touching gesture, unnecessary in the long run, but now, she saw herself as something not deserving of the title "human." Homunculi of the Einzberns were used and disposed of as needed. They were not humans, just a resource. In the eyes of her "family" her kind were as expendable as paper napkin. It was Kiritsugu who gave her the idea that there was more to her life then just being a tool, and gave her the hope that she and the other homunculi are more then resources.

Since she met him, she learned more about the world and about humanity, eventually growing to love it all. It was him that made her feel like she truly was human. He gave her everything that filled her life with joy, including… especially their daughter, Illyasviel. In a way, she understood why he did what he did. He wanted his wife to experience being human, even if it was only for a little while longer.

" _And now he's dead… because of me…"_

She held herself tighter as that thought ran into her head, her expression becoming more melancholy as the memories overtook her. Her dream was a mixture of real events with a nightmare created by guilt near the end, though she felt that the last part might as well have happened. "Human," Kiritsugu called her. She certainly did not feel like real human. What human being lets their love ones die like that? She should have pushed Avalon on him. She should have insisted that he take the Noble Phantasm and maybe things would have been different.

"But you didn't." Irisviel said out loud as she looked out the window at the forest, illuminated by daylight.

It was a scene straight out of a fairy tale, a princess in an abandoned castle waiting for a handsome knight to come and take her away from her loneliness. This however was no fairy tale. All of her knights were dead, and she was well aware that no one was coming for her. So she sat there, alone, with nothing to keep her company except her thoughts.

Loosing Kiritsugu, Saber, her entire purpose, everything she had a stake in this war was gone. At that moment, she had only one real thing in the world. Illyasviel, the daughter she and Kiritsugu left behind to participate in this war. To build a world for her to live in peace was the only thing that made this war worth fighting for. She was the last true thing she had left in the world… and her family took her away from her too.

* * *

"You wish for me to dismantle our family's most treasured legacy?" The elderly man asked angrily from the surface of a shimmering pool of water. Once Irisviel had recovered enough of her power, she managed to contact her family via a scrying thaumaturgy known by her family through a highly decorated stone basin filled with water. Since the method would have used too much mana because of the sheer distance even on her best day, it had to be used in emergencies only. This was certainly not one of her best days, but she needed to inform her family of what was wrong with the Grail.

In the reflection of the water, she saw the person who created her looking back at her with a disapproving look. Jubstacheit von Einzbern, a humanoid golem created during the time of Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, and the current head of the Einzbern family. Also known as Old Man Acht, he is a man who had traded emotions for a calculative nature. Since the second Holy Grail War, he headed the family unchallenged, and after the decades past, he showed no sign of weakness as he looked back at his creation.

"Father," Irisviel desperately pleaded looking back at the man who created her. "You heard my explanation. The Grail has been corrupted. It will no longer give us what we sought."

"All I hear are the excuses of a failure." Jubstacheit bitterly stated.

Irisviel stared back at him in disbelief. "I give no excuses. I am giving you the truth." The desperation in her voice became more apparent. "The Grail is damaged. Its completion would have meant a tragedy like the world have never seen before!"

"I have heard your little claim. That is all it is however, a _little claim_."

She had explained to him what happened during the last stretch of the war. Some time after Kiritsugu and Irisviel had separated, she learned the truth of the Grail and through the dormant memories of Justeaze as well as through the eyes of the thing sleeping within the Greater Grail, she discovered its origin. During the Third War, the Servant Summoned by the Einzberns had entered the Lesser Grail of the time and with the wish granting function, became something wicked. It became something twisted and corrupted the Greater Grail, turning it into something truly evil. The Greater Grail had been corrupted by something that would eventually become All the Evils of the World, and if given the chance, it would destroy all of humanity. She explained it to him in details as well as went into details on how she managed to separate herself from the Lesser Grail and the reason they had to destroy it. Needless to say, Old Man Acht was not amused when she told him how they destroyed the Grail when they were so close to winning. He was even less so when she pleaded with him to dismantle the Grail so that the catastrophe never happens again.

Despite all this however, Jubstacheit remained impassive. "How can you doubt me father!?" Irisviel asked impatiently. "You know of my connection to the Grail. I also know you have spies and familiars watching the war take place. They should have seen the corrupted mud that covered Fuyuki. And the Caster that was summoned this war. That wicked being should have never been summoned if the Grail was working properly. You know there is validity to what I say!"

And indeed there was. The black substance that came from the Grail after its destruction was clear proof that the contents had been corrupted. What's more, the Caster class servant was a villainous version of Gilles de Rais, a man whose legend involved the torture and murder of children. That particular servant was one that Irisviel wished to have forgotten about, recalling how he summoned a giant abomination from God knows where to devour the people of Fuyuki, and would have if it had not been for Saber. In a proper Holy Grail War, only true Heroic Spirits would have been summoned, the only other acceptation being the Avenger her family summoned in the war before, and that ended badly for all parties involved.

Jubstacheit glared her through the shimmering pool of water in the basin, clearly in ire at the tone she was using, though he did not comment on it. "I admit there may have been some complications." he admitted. "But they have little negative consequences to the Einzberns."

"Little…" Irisviel was about to say, but was cut off by Jubstacheit.

"As for your claim to the idea that "Avenger" still remains in the Grail and some how became this abomination who desires destruction, I must say it sounds like the ravings of a mad woman in grief. Even if it still remained, you should remember how weak it was. It was not even the God of Evil we thought it was. It was just a poor fool in some backwards village, used as a scapegoat. It holds no danger to anyone."

Irisviel's anger flared up again at this. He was not surprised at all when she mentioned Avenger, and his explanation sounded rehearsed, as though it was something he was telling himself this over and over again. "You knew!" she growled. "You knew of the corruption and you still allowed the ritual to continue?"

"I knew that our interference in the last war caused some discrepancies." The old man replied. "But as far as I knew there was nothing that needed immediate attention. It was a simple error in the Grail's design that altered its limitations, but not to the degree that you claim it is."

Irisviel was in disbelief. Her father standing there, was claiming it was a simple mistake as if he made the wrong move playing a game of chess instead of the serious ritual it was suppose to be.

"Even if this corruption did have any negative side effects, it does not make any difference in our objective. We were supposed to win the war and prove ourselves the powerful magus family we always were, a goal which you failed at spectacularly." Was he actually more concerned about the fact that we did not win the war then what Irisviel had just said? True, her father had a strong drive to win the Grail, but she had no idea it was to this extent. "And what's worst, you admit you and that damned traitor destroyed it willingly, dooming yet another chance for us to claim victory." Again, her anger rose at the way her father spoke of the man she loved. "I should have never trusted that outside with such an important task. To think he would go and overact the way he did and ruin everything over the rants of a defective Lesser Grail. That fool truly did deserve his fate."

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT HIM!" Irisviel roared at the top of her lungs, her red eyes suddenly becoming redder and her face showing an intense fury. This sudden outburst caused the basin to shake and the water to ripple and distort the image, but she could still clearly see her father's eyes widen in shock. This had been the first time ever he had been yelled by any homunculus of the Einzbern family, let alone one such as Irisviel. Irisviel was surprised herself at this. She had never been this angry before in her life, but this time around, after hearing the verbal assault against her husband, it was inevitable she would let out such a furious roar against anyone, even against her father.

Irisviel calmed herself down. It would do no good to loose her head here, especially since her anger was making maintaining the mana to keep the connection more difficult. "I was connected to it, so I can testify for a fact that something evil is in our family's Grail. I know what it is, and what its intentions are, and I will say it they are not good. It wants to destroy everything, it would have had we let the Heaven's Feel continue, and if you ignore the evidence before you for the sake of victory, then you will doom everyone, including yourself." Jubstacheit, who had recovered from the shock, narrowed his eyes once again. "You must dismantle the Grail System, let the Holy Grail Wars end now, otherwise, our family's legacy will end as the destroyer of humanity. Is that truly what you desire? For the Einzberns to become the engineers of the world's end?"

She was about to work herself up gain, but she suddenly felt weak. She breathed heavily, still trying to maintain the connection. The image was beginning too fade, but she could still see Jubstacheit glaring at her as though he was looking at a particularly pitiful lower animal dying at the side of the road.

"I have no idea why I am even speaking to you." He finally said, completely disregarding her rant. "You have failed in every stage of this war. You failed to obtain victory and even failed to become the Grail. The two purposes you had, and you failed both of them." He began to turn away. "Do what ever you wish from this point on. Die in the forest for all I care. A traitorous madwoman and defective tool such as you is no longer of use to the Einzberns."

"Wait…" she was getting weaker. The image in the basin was getting fuzzier. "Father…"

"You are no daughter of mine, let a lone a member of the Einzbern family." The head of the Einzberns stated coldly. "Now get out of my sight, and don't ever show your face to me again."

With what little remaining strength, she grabbed the rim of the basin and held on tight, willing what little mana she had to keep the connection. "Illya…" Irisviel said weakly. "What of… Illya… what will you…"

She was unable to finish the sentence. The connection had weakened, and the image faded almost completely. She could however see Jubstacheit reach out with one right hand towards the surface of the basin. The last thing she heard from the man who was once her father shattered her completely.

"Her fate is no longer your concern."

Then, the basin shattered. Jubstacheit had not only forcibly severed the connection, but he had also activated some form of self-destruct sequence to the magical device to assure no further communication can be had. Exhausted, with a heart heavy, Irisviel could do nothing, but watch as her only connection to her family broke into pieces, leaving her completely alone. On her knees, tired, and full of an unending sadness, she could do very little, but weep.

* * *

That happened a few days back. Jubstacheit had made his intentions clear even without saying them. The saddest part of it all was that he was not wrong about one thing in Irisviel's mind. She had failed. She wanted to fight in the war because if she didn't, her daughter would become the next vessel for the next war. She wanted to win the war so that her fellow Einzbern homunculi would not have to go through this entire ordeal again. Her own personal goals were for everyone she held dear, and she had failed. For all his denials and minimizations of the situation, the elder of the Einzbern was correct. She was a failed everyone, especially her true family.

Irisviel sighed bitterly then laying on n her back she spread out her limbs out across the spacious bed. Right now she was at a state where nothing mattered anymore. Her family was so obsessed with winning the damn war to see the consequences. What's worst, she learned from what little connection she had with the Grail that it was still active and somehow still had enough mana within it to start the war early. She gave it about ten years for the fifth Holy Grail War would start. Even worst, her daughter would become the next vessel. She pondered what was going through her father's mind where he thinks that allowing everything living on Earth to die was worth the prize. Was he truly in denial? Was the need to win so overpowering that he would risk the world?

It seemed there was very little point in debating with her self. What she needed to do was figure out her next moves. Unfortunately she was still too grief stricken to think of anything. What's more, she realized she had nothing. She didn't have the same extensive connections Kiritsugu had. The only real allies she ever had were her family and they had all but washed their hands of her.

She tilted to the side, drawing even deeper into despair as reality sunk in. She was powerless. She was an ignorant child in a woman's body with so little understanding of the outside world that she no one told turn to. Everyone had always made the decisions for her up to this point. And now she was alone in the world. Even her decision to give Avalon to Kiritsugu had been overshadowed by her husband.

The thought of Avalon then brought her mind back to what happened during the fire. She remembered the boy she saved. The little red-haired boy, in that moment brought her out of her feeling of utter worthlessness and to the realization that there was more to her then a failed tool. She recalled going through the burning landscape, unable to do anything but walk forward when she found him, his little hand pointed to the sky with what little strength he had left, desperately clinging to life despite the hopelessness. Seeing the boy like that, desperately struggling filled Irisviel with a new sense of strength. When she had nothing else and her despair was at its peak, this boy, clinging to life gave her a new hope despite the futility of the situation.

From her bed, she suddenly sat up with a new sense of urgency. If such a young boy would not give up, why should she? She had gone through a massive emotional breakdown near the end, questioning why she was still alive, if there was a reason she should go on, asking the spirits of all those who had died if there is a reason she should continue. There was no response from anyone, not even Kiritsugu. She did however eventually find that reason in the boy. He was so small, so fragile, and so close to dying, but he still stood strong despite the pain and fear. It was when she saw that; she regained some sense of her reality and decided to save the boy.

Now, as she placed her bare feet on the floor, and gradually got up from the bed she barely left. She stood straight up and looked out across the room with a new resolve. "This isn't over." She said to the empty room. "I'm not giving up." She stood strong, ignoring the tired numbness in her legs. "Never again."

* * *

Unsurprisingly the hospital was very busy. Doctors, patients, and visitors were going in and out. Irisviel, after washing herself and getting dressed in the outfit she wore through out her time in the war, had arrived at the hospital a few hours after coming to a decision. She stood outside the room the boy shared with other children after being guided there by a reluctant nurse. Irisviel assumed the cause of the reluctance was an intimidation by her appearance. After all, Irisviel was a foreigner and had odd, albino characteristics that have been the subject of various whispers and stealthy stares. This time around was no different, but there were a lot more apprehensive looks then before.

The reason was made clear when on her way to the room; she glanced at herself in a long mirror attached to the hallway wall. Before, she had a youthful and cheerful expression. Now only a lifeless, sorrowful countenance appeared on her face, making her look eerier than usual. The fact that she had not slept well in days did nothing to soften her expression. The newly formed dark circles and bags under her eyes made her look like she aged a couple decades older then she felt when the Holy Grail War began. It was no wonder people were skittish around her. It was even less of a mystery why the nurse seemed so reluctant to take her to the child. The way Irisviel looked now, she would probably scare the children. They may think she's kind of yokai coming to haunt them. Her all white clothing especially made her appear more ghostlike. Even she was reluctant to go to the child looking like this. Still, it was something she had to do, and she had come too far to back out just because she was insecure.

She entered. Unsurprisingly, some of the children stopped what they were doing and stared at the completely white lady. Hoping to not frighten them with her red eyes, she tried not to make eye contact with any of them. Just as she expected, many of them, those that were awake stared in morbid fascination at the exotic woman, others were looking at her like she was some kind of ghost. Still, Irisviel saw the person she was looking for at the far bed next to the window. The person she saved in the fire was there, lying in a hospital bed in a blue robe.

Shirou, the staff had called him. She was so overwhelmed with a variety of emotions at the time of the fire that she did not get a good enough look at the boy the last time she had saw him. This time, she took his appearance in with a more scrutiny. Needless to say, the boy had features that could make him stand out in a crowd. On his head was short red hair, and the eyes that stared directly at Irisviel were a shimmering gold color. The homunculus wondered if the boy also had some foreign ancestors. Interestingly enough, if the young survivor had any apprehension about meeting Irisviel, he did not show it. Instead, his expression was more fascinated. She was unsure if it was a good sign.

Approaching just short of the boy's bed, she looked at him directly in the eye. Shirou stared back at her, his expression unreadable. From the staff, she learned the boy lived in a home just in range of the worst of the fire, and he somehow survived it. His family however was not so lucky. The boy was an orphan, alone in the world with no one to depend on, similar to Irisviel herself. Their circumstances were different, but like her, he had no place to return to.

"Hello," Irisviel awkwardly said in an attempt to start a conversation. "You're name is Shirou right?" The boy remained silent. "I heard from the staff the worst of your injuries have healed. Is that so?" The boy stiffened a bit. Then he proudly sat up and stretched his arms out, proudly nodding showing he was in good health. "That's great." Irisviel said relieved, a small smile beginning to form. "You really are a brave boy, aren't you?"

She had not realized it at the time, but it was the first time she had smiled in days. She could not help herself this time around. The way she saw the silent boy make a gesture to show how tough he was seemed to lighten her heart a bit and relieve some of the stress she felt.

Unsure about what to say, she brushed the hair from her face and awkwardly looked away. "Excuse my appearance. I have not been getting enough sleep lately." She looked downcast again. "It's been a… stressful few day…" She wanted to kick herself for her choice of words. There had been a fire that hurt and killed plenty of people, made many of the children in this room orphans, and she was stating it had been "stressful?" If that wasn't an understatement she did not know what was. Again, she looked at the boy in the hospital bed. There was no outward indication of offense, instead he looked oddly understanding and gave her a look that pretty much told her she did not have to go into details.

Irisviel took a breath and decided to simply be as up front as possible. "Shirou. I have a question for you." She said more to herself then the boy. She focused her gaze on him. "If it's alright… would you… like to come live with me?" The boy's expression changed to one of puzzlement.

She had been surprised at how easily she was given a legal guardian status. It wouldn't be official for some time, but she was given permission to look after Shirou due to the hospital's need for space. In addition, they were in no particular need, nor the position to nitpick about the guardian. Apparently as long as the guardian showed they can financially support the child, they would give their blessing. Though considering the tragedy that occurred recently and the grand scale of it, it is highly unlikely anyone would be too concerned about one orphaned boy or whom he would live with. It almost made her concerned about the fate of the rest of these children. She hoped they would find happy homes.

In the mean time, all the formalities with Shirou have been gone through. All she needed was her permission, though she did not want to seem too forceful. "It's okay if you don't want to." Irisviel assured, noting how much she sounded more like a child trying very hard not to be pushy then the grown woman she appeared to be. "I mean, if you prefer to go to the orphanage that' would be great." She thought for a moment. "I do mean that. I'm sure the city will take care of you all. There is totally nothing wrong with it." Again she thought for a moment. "Not that there was anything wrong with orphanages before. I'm sure they were all very nice before the…" again she wanted to kick herself for trying to bring up a touchy subject in such a tactless manner. "No, forget it. They are lovely places. They always have been. But if you would like to live with me that would also be lovely. Even more so... maybe… but maybe not…"

A pause.

"Seriously Iri, what are you saying!?" asked the frustrated woman.

Another pause.

Silence.

"D-Did I say that out loud?" asked the pitiable woman. The boy averted his eyes awkwardly.

She looked away embarrassed and noted that the rest of the children watching. It comforted her see they no longer found her scary, though she did notice that some of them were certainly uncomfortable with the scene. Some looked on with what was either fascination or pity in their eyes, while others looked away trying to look like they were not listening in. Irisviel could not but feel she had graduated from being the scary lady to strange lady. She admitted to herself it was not a very good first impression.

Again, she breathed. It was not the best start, but it was something she felt she had to do. She had found the boy and had given him a second chance. She restored the life of a boy who was so close to death. No, the Shirou before had died within the fire. It had consumed him and his entire past, and she was responsible for it. When she found him, it had given her something. This one person out of so many managed to survive such a grand fire. When she was about to give up, when she saw nothing more to her existence, there he was with his had stretched out, struggling with all his might to stay alive. It had given her the strength she needed to not just die there in the fire she and the Holy Grail had started. Shirou had given her a reason to not give up.

And so she saved the boy, implanting the scabbard of King Arthur within him, and healed his mortal wounds. Irisviel could not return the boy to his former life, but she could give him life a start. She had given him a new life to replace the old that had been lost. In a way, Irisviel had given birth to him, and now had to take responsibility. And so here she was, ready to try again.

Turning with more confidence, she stated her intention. "I'll be as upfront as possible." She steeled herself once again. "Shirou. Would you like to come with me?"

Again, Shirou paused. He tilted his head, then turned it, looking down in consideration. Irisviel could not help but find it cute how he touched his chin then folded his arms and closed his eyes in deep consideration, though she was still anxious to hear the answer. Finally, he nodded coming to a decision. Opening his eyes, he looked her over once. Then, he pointed at her.

"Does that mean…" the woman asked not wanting to confuse the gesture. The boy nodded in conformation. He had chosen her. "I see." With that, for the first time in a very long time, a more noticeable smile formed on her lips. It was a small one, but one that negated much of the sadness that obstructed her lovely face. Shirou, as well as several of the children watching the scene, noted it mentally how much lovelier she looked when she smiled.

"Great," Iri exclaimed satisfied with the results. "Then let's get going. I prepared everything in advanced." By that she meant she prepared a hotel room for them to stay in, provided he accepted her offer. She did not believe taking him to the castle would be a wise, so she managed to purchase a room for a few nights while she prepared a more permanent residence.

She was prepared to reach down and get his clothes from the storage box under the bed. She then paused as she realized something vital. "I suppose I should tell you about myself" she stated. Shirou stared at her curiously. She then looked up at him, and this time, smiled widely with far more active eyes. However, the boy did see a sense of sadness behind them.

"My name," She stated with a tone of joy and sadness. Still, she looked back at him with a bitter smile on her face. "My name is Emiya Irisviel. And I suppose you can say I'm something of a magician."

* * *

 **A/N**

And here we go. I hope you all enjoyed it. I was really trying to cover how hard Iri had fallen since the end of the war. In the beta of the chapter I even included a scene where she was drinking a bottle of alcohol on the castle stairs and ranting drunkenly, but felt that was too much. That and the chapter was already long enough, so I felt that scene was unnecessary. Hopefully Shirou's influence will bring her back to the old Iri. Speculate how you think they will affect one another all you want. And for obvious reasons, Iri will be taking the name Emiya in my fic. Being an Einzbern has not turned out well for her so far after all.

Also, I was unsure exactly how much Acht actually knew about the Grail's corruption in canon. His POV on the subject is not really touched upon. I always assumed Acht was at best completely ignorant of the corruption or at worst had some clue but was in denial that the problem was as serious as it was, so I incorporated it into my story. The guy is pretty obsessed with winning the war after all.

I will try and upload the next chapter as soon as possible. That one will focus primarily on the relationship between Shirou and his new mother. The actual Holy Grail War will not be for some time, but I have a clear idea about how I want the story to go. I just need to find a way to get there. I'm also considering a TV Trope page, but that might come later. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

This is the next chapter. I am trying to not upload once per month. The problem was this chapter ended up being too long and there was so much I wanted to include, so I ended up making half of it into the third chapter and wrote another half into the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. It is a great insight on how the relationship between Shirou and Irisviel will develop.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Irisviel sat quietly, looking over the various documents on the table with a pen in hand. Patiently, though with a significant amount of frustration, she looked over the papers one by one, occasionally writing in a small notebook and doing calculations on an abacus. Each time she wrote down a number she groan audibly. It was the first time in her life she had to plan out a budget, and she saw no joy in it. Irisviel did not see herself as a hedonist or a spendthrift, but she really enjoyed spending money much more then saving it, and usually she could afford to do so. By all means, she was not in any financial trouble, but upon looking over the various finances she had to consider, she would have to do a lot of planning.

She had access to Kiritsugu's accounts and learned that he left her with enough to live comfortably for a few decades. In addition, the always-prepared freelancer had several life insurance policies should the worst happen. For now however, she would disregard those. Kiritsugu was never lacking money thanks to the various jobs he took as a freelancer, and now it all now belonged to her.

It made her bitter that she would be using the money Kiritsugu worked for, even if he was her husband and she was the beneficiary. Unfortunately, it couldn't be helped. Her family disowned her so she could not depend on them for financial support. For now she needed the money Kiritsugu left behind, and had to plan it out for as long as possible. Luckily, there was enough money to last her decades without her having to work, provided she live a humble life style. Despite this, she did not want to just use the money to lie about and do nothing for the rest of her life. Fuyuki City would be her home now. She would live there, help rebuild it, and do her part to erase the pain that the Holy Grail War caused. She owed that much to the city she grew to love, and thought it better to find some way, even if it was something small and insignificant, to pay the city back, and not be a burden. And so here she was, planning out her budget, and disliking every moment of it. Still, it was necessary. After all, she was not only doing this for herself, but for her new foster son.

Shirou, the young boy who Irisviel took in just a few days earlier, was preparing some kind of dish with the rice cooker Irisviel recently bought. Irisviel had begun her life with the boy in the room they currently reside in. It was a decently furnished room in a 4 star hotel suite that had a single bed, a sofa that can unfold into a bed, a desk that was currently being used by Irisviel, and a coffee table used by Shirou. The décor would have been quant by the standards of her family, but it was a pretty well furnished, western style room with white drapery and carpet. In fact, it was actually pretty high end for its price. She would have preferred something a little less extravagant though, but many of the cheaper hotels and motels (those that weren't caught in the fire) had no vacancy. Even more expensive ones such as these were being pact with people who needed a place to stay in a hurry. She was actually lucky to have found this one in such short notice.

"Say, Iri." Shirou called out to her, addressing her by her nickname. Irisviel turned to see Shirou coming to her with a plate full of what looked like rice shaped like triangle. "I made food. Come and try some."

"I appreciate it Shirou." Irisviel thanked barely giving a glance his direction. "But right now I have to finish my work."

"But you didn't eat today, or last night." Shirou explained. She was surprised he noticed.

"It's okay. I told you before I don't need food." As a homunculus, all she really needed was to replenish her magic supply, which she could get from mana heavy environments she happens across. She did not tell him she was a homunculus yet, but she did inform him she could survive on mana alone. Food seemed like more of a luxury to her, so she could skip meals and let their food expenses be spent on Shirou solely.

Still, Shirou looked at her with displeasure as she said this. "It's wrong." He stated bluntly.

"Shirou," Irisviel started only to be cut off by Shirou.

"No excuses." That line caught Irisviel of guard. "You have a mouth and a stomach, that means you can eat food. You are not just a plant in pot." Shirou put the plate of onigiri up in front of her. "Meals taste better if you eat them with others. So let's eat together."

"I…" Irisviel said not sure how to follow it up.

"Either we both eat," Shirou said in a serious tone. "Or we both become mana plants."

That caused Irisviel to chuckle. Did Shirou really see Irisviel and her ability to take in magic energy to function as being a _mana plant_? It probably was not too far from the truth, but if Grandfather Acht ever heard him say such a thing, he would go into a tirade over how Shirou simplified, what was in his mind, a complex process. Irisviel herself thought of the action as plant like herself, but hearing it said out loud, and from such a little boy no less, amused her.

Rather then offend the young redhead, she decided to humor him and take one. After biting into it, it surprised her how delicious it was. It was not often she tried Asian cuisine, especially something so simple as an onigiri. This however had a variety of flavor to it as opposed to rice only. There were a variety of sour spices and some kind of sweet filling mixed into the center that complimented them.

"This is amazing." She stated astounded.

"I found the recipe in a magazine in the lobby." Shirou stated taking one for himself. "It said that it's good for energy and will help you make it through your busy work day." He must have been quoting the magazine when he said that.

She smiled at her foster son. "Thank you, Shirou."

"Make sure you eat more often." Shirou scolded. "We are supposed to be family and family eats together."

The boy once again surprised Irisviel. It was the first time he had personally addressed the two of them as family and if she going to be honest with herself, it felt nice. It was true she took in this red haired boy in hopes that they would eventually become family, but she did not expect him to adapt so quickly. Now that she realized how he felt, she wondered how she herself should approach their relationship.

"Is something wrong, Iri?" asked Shirou noticing her surprised expression.

"It's nothing." Iri responded looking away. "It's just you seem very mature for your age."

It was a curious statement made by the older woman. Shirou did not feel any more mature then any other children his age. If anything, he himself was someone who felt like he needed more growing up to do, especially after meeting Irisviel. The thought disappeared as he shifted his attention to the beaded tool on the desk. "What's that?"

She looked over at the tool and put it closer to Shirou. "An abacus. We use it do math." She demonstrated how it works, showing the heavenly and earth beads numeric value and how to use it.

"Wow," Shirou said amazed. "That's so cool. It's like a calculator."

"I've heard of those things!" Irisviel exclaimed with joy upon finding an interesting conversation piece. It surprised Shirou how quickly she brightened like a child who was showing off a new discovery to their parent. "Those machines are so convenient. They can do all sorts of math problems without writing anything down. They do all of your counting for you. I even hear they can say back sentences you've said before." Shirou noted to himself she seemed to have confused the functions of calculators with cassette recorders at some point. "I never got a chance to use one, but I heard about them from Kiritsugu. Say, if you ever come across one can you show me?"

Shirou was now even more puzzled before. He always thought this white haired beauty was a strange lady, but this was something new. How could she have _heard_ of a calculator, but never actually _see_ one? Not to mention she knew how to use something old like an abacus, but not a calculator? Since she had such sincere eye, he tried very hard not to look at her like she was an alien. Instead, he opted to ask her why she never used a calculator before.

"My family does not approve of technology." Irisviel answered in a more placid tone. "As I said, the Einzbern family was a family that dated back about 1,000 years ago. Because of our status as one of the oldest surviving magus bloodlines, my family is set in the old ways. They see the use of modern technology as inferior to magic tools. It's not just them either. Apart from basic tools we need to live in the modern world, other magi refuse to understand how to use technology."

"Then how do they watch T.V. or talk on the phone?"

"Most of them don't. Most are so wrapped up in their research they have no time for TV. As for phones, there are tools we use for long distance communication. Often however, there is very little use for them to communicate with other magus, unless it is with allies or to make business transactions."

"But how do they make friends?"

Irisviel hesitated before answering. "Most magi don't really make friends. We do research mainly for our own benefit. Anyone else is either an ally or rival, and if they are friends, it is usually for the sake of business." This may not be a fair description for most magi, but it was one for her family at least. The Einzberns made no attempts to be friendly with other magi unless there was way they could benefit.

"So nobody trusts one another?"

"Trust is something a magus cannot afford. For them, research is everything. Keeping secrets is a necessity, because it means you are one step ahead of your rivals."

Shirou looked sullen upon hearing that. "That sounds really lonely." Honestly, the homunculus could not help but agree with her little commentator. It was a lonely path, but a path many walk. "What about family?"

"Magi do involve family." Irisviel explained. "Often, a magus will try to keep their bloodline and pass down their wisdom and the mysteries they collected from their research to their children." Irisviel considered going into further details such as the one child per family rule and the rivalries between families and clans, but decided instead to end in a more positive note. "It is often a child's duty to continue the families' research and make the blood line stronger."

Irisviel noticed how Shirou's face seemed to take all of this in with a glum analysis. He seemed to be considering all the goods and bads of being a magus. From what she recalled, she had been outlining many of the negative aspects of being a magus and hardly stating the positives. When she considered that the only real experience she had with magi outside her family was in a war where each one had to kill the other, she began to understand where this newfound cynicism for her people came from. It had to be an unfair assessment towards the magi she had not met, but she was not in any frame of mind to defend them.

"I must be giving you a bad impression if the magi, aren't I?" she asked. "I wish I could give you a brighter picture of what being a magus, but in all honesty, the magus community is very distrustful of one another, even in their respective families." And considering the lengths some magi would go to accomplish their goals, distrust is can be a necessary defense mechanism.

"But Iri isn't like them, right?" Shirou asked with pleading eyes.

"If you mean if I trust people," Irisviel started, "There are actually a lot of people I distrust." She sighed as she recalled the war once again. "I won't lie to you. Magi can do horrible things for their own benefit. I wish I could trust others more easily, but many magi do things that can be perfectly acceptable to many within the community, but society in general would condemn. To be honest, distrust is not always a bad thing. It keeps you on guard, even from people you are suppose to put your faith in."

Shirou looked at Irisviel with the biggest most hopeful eyes she had ever seen. "Do you trust me Iri?"

She looked as though she was considering it, and then gave her most playful smile. "I'm not sure." she responded.

"Huh? Why?" Shirou asked with fret.

"I did say magus don't trust easily."

"But I trust Iri."

"You shouldn't do that either." She scolded. "I'm a magus with her own secrets."

"What secrets?" Shirou asked curiously.

"Who know?" She teased.

"No fair! That's no fair Iri!"

Irisviel playfully giggled as the boy complained. When Shirou began to open up, she found that he was an excellent conversation partner. So far, Irisviel gave Shirou a brief history of the magus, how they perform miracles, and even showed him a bit of her thaumaturgy. She recalled the first time she did this by forming a bit of her wire into a small bird before his eyes and made it fly around the room for a bit. Shirou watched in the awe only a child could display as the construct flew about, occasionally diving down out of range of Shirou. It made her wonder if she had that kind of expression when she first came to Fuyuki and strolled around the city for the first time.

Some information was held back for his sake. The morally questionable actions of most magi were not discussed as much, though she was careful to allude to them without giving too much away. It also seemed wise to not mention the Holy Grail War. That particular can of worms would have to be saved for another day. She considered identifying her self as a homunculus, but decided to wait for a more appropriate time to reveal that bit of trivia. For now, she would enjoy the time she had with her new son and occasionally educate him about her world.

"Say," Shirou said suddenly said. Irisviel looked at the boy who suddenly became serious. "Could I be a magus?"

The boy's foster mother had a feeling the question would come up sooner of later. Of course, in order to be an orthodox magus, one would have to have magic circuits, something she doubted Shirou possessed. She did not tell Shirou about magic circuits, partly because she did not want to see Shirou's hopes of performing thaumaturgy to be dashed so quickly, though another part was reluctant to bring him further into the magus world. Once they settled down in a permanent residence, she would bring the subject up, and perform an examination on him to confirm whether or not he did have them. If the results were as suspected, she would comfort the boy, and depending on how he takes the news, she may teach him alchemy to appease his interest, some of which required no magic circuits. For now, she decided to cross that bridge when she got there.

"We'll see Shirou." Irisviel assured. "Let's wait until after we find a house."

"Did you find one?" Shirou asked.

"Not yet. Right now I have to find some way to obtain legal citizenship."

"Why?"

"My status in this country is… foggy. Legally, I do not exist."

"But you're right here."

Iri giggled at that. "I mean proof that shows where I was born, like a birth certificate." Irisviel was after all, an unknown individual. She was not born but created. She had no birth certificate and could not exactly tell city hall she was a homunculus born nine years ago in Germany. It really was problematic. Without any form of documents confirming her identity, she could not obtain legal status in Japan. Getting a job and owning property would be difficult, and because of the recent… disaster… that occurred, the government will have all of their resources focusing on rebuilding the city, so she can't expect to obtain legal status anytime soon. Even getting a steady income would be difficult. It was unlikely anyone would hire an unknown foreigner. The fact that she had very little experience outside the castle in Germany would make things especially difficult. She explained most of these issues to Shirou the best she could in a way he should understand.

When she was done, she sighed heavily upon reflecting on the issue. It was stressful when she was thinking it over, but talking about her problems out loud seemed to make her situation that much heavier. Becoming a wealthy NEET was sounding more and more appealing.

"Don't you have any friends who can help?" Shirou asked. "I know you said magi don't make friends, but you seem like you can make lots of them."

Irisviel took that as a compliment. "Unfortunately no." She responded in a despondent tone over what was the bitter truth. "The only one who had friends was… Kiritsugu!" she suddenly called out in an epiphany.

It was true _she_ did not have friends, but this was Kiritsugu's home country, and he without a doubt had connections in Fuyuki. In fact, she recalled Kiritsugu saying he had a particular friend who lives in Miyama.

"That's right!" Irisviel said looking through her papers. "Maybe there is someone who can help." She just needed to look through the papers and find the name of that person. Eventually, she came across a document that dealt the sale and delivery of some of the weapons and equipment Kiritsugu purchased. Among the various parties involved, one of the most prominent was the name Kiritsugu mentioned.

"Fujimura… Raiga." Irisviel read out loud.

"Who?" Shirou asked.

"He's a friend of my husband's who lives in Fuyuki. From what Kiritsugu told me, he is a dependable person." Kiritsugu once mentioned how this Fujimura was the head of one of the most influential Yakuza families in Fuyuki, and how he was one of the few people in Fuyuki he trusts, and the list of people the Magus Killer trusts is not a long one. If he spoke so highly of this Fujimura, then chances are he was someone she could turn to for help. Hopefully, her relationship with Kiritsugu would be enough for an informal meeting. It was worth a shot

* * *

Irisviel rested on the raised floor of the mansion breathing heavily. There was nothing else she could do but sit there in the run down building that was once hers and her faction's base of operation during the war. This was the first time she returned to the old house since the war ended. Now here she was, resting on the edge of the raised floor in the back yard. Since the mansion was on the way to the Fujimura residence (in fact, they were neighboring buildings), she decided to stop by and recuperate after the long walk.

After separating from the grail, Saber's sheathe managed to restore her to a functioning state. The effect was almost miraculous. Without the grail within her, she actually began to feel more or less like her old self. As long as Saber stayed within the world, she managed to obtain a large amount of mana and heal the multiple human functions that were gradually fading away. She felt that affect disappear along with Saber, but she still recovered enough to move. After a few days of rest and recovery, she found herself able to move more easily. Nowadays, she could walk for meters, though she still had to occasionally stop and rest.

As she currently rested, she looked over the progress she made and was impressed. The self-made physical therapy plan she was following was working wonders, even her sense of touch was gradually returning. She still could not exert herself too much though. Thankfully Shirou was there to help her along the way, holding her up whenever she felt queasy. Now he was away at the moment to get her something to eat. She did not bother stopping him this time. Truthfully, she wanted him far from the house while she confirmed something in the storage house.

After a few minutes of rest, she psyched herself up for what she was about to do, got up, and walked over to the badly damaged storage house. Leaning on the shattered doorway, her eyes scanned the inside of the abandoned shed. It was almost exactly as she left it. From the equipment scattered about, to the magic circle in the back. It was just like the night she separated from Kiritsugu. Cold, separate from the world of the living, and bittersweet from that one act of kindness from her husband that probably saved her life, and condemned his. The only difference of course was the debris all over the ground, and the door, broken off in the center of the shed's floor. Another major difference was the main reason she wanted to send Shirou away.

"Maiya-san." Irisviel stated sadly. A large pool of dried blood covered a spot near the center of the floor. There was only one person she could think of who was the owner of that blood. Irisviel remembered conversing with Maiya and how she had a child. Suddenly the door of the storage house shattered. All she could remember was being taken away by what she assumed was a servant, and after that, everything went blank. Maiya, Kiritsugu's assistant, had made it her duty to protect Irisviel till the end of the war. She held no illusions of Maiya's status from looking at that dried pool. There was no way anyone could loose that much blood and still be alive.

"I'm sorry." Irisviel said apologetically. She did not speak much with the cold woman, but she came to see her as a friend. It seemed so unfair. Maiya was supposed to live. She was supposed to go out in the new, more peaceful world and possibly find the child she had lost long ago. And now she was gone. Irisviel hung her head in prayer. Hopefully the mercenary's spirit could hear her. "Rest in peace, Maiya-san." After a few more moments of silence, she created a construct with her wire. A small bird made of wires flew towards Maiya's blood and proceeded to burn away the organic matter with a beam of clear white prana. She was grateful her body wasn't still here. Kiritsugu most likely took care of her, hopefully giving her a proper burial. It gave her some comfort knowing she would not have to dispose the decomposing remains of someone who gave her life to protect her.

After finishing the clean up, she returned to where she was sitting and rested a bit. She lay on her back this time, waiting for Shirou's return. Even that small task took a lot out of her. She did not have to wait long. Shirou returned with a bag full of something Irisviel admitted smelt very pleasant.

"Are you alright, Iri?" Shirou asked seeing Irisviel breathe heavily.

She got up, showing little sign of her earlier fatigue. "I'm fine. Just a little winded." She tried very hard to not fall back over as she held herself up.

Shirou looked at her, concern still in his eyes. He decided to not push the subject and opted to hand over what he purchased. "I bought taiyaki." Shirou said holding up the paper bag.

That taiyaki was an interesting dish. A pancake shaped like a fish with a red bean paste filling. The foreign quinine was not unpleasant. It was certainly very sweet. Shirou at one point claimed he could do better, and Irisviel agreed to try it once he got around to making a batch.

"You bought this house?" Shirou asked.

"A while ago." Irisviel confirmed. "But it's not really livable. I need to fix it up a bit and it should be good to live in."

"Will this be our new home?"

Irisviel thought a moment. She had considered it, but in the end, she couldn't bring herself to look at it as a home. This place held a connection to the war that took her life away from her. It wasn't as bad as the castle, but it still presented some feelings of anxiety from just being within it. Plus, she could not bear to be so close to Maiya's death spot. No, she had other plans.

"I think I'll make it into a boarding house." Irisviel explained. "I want to give back to the people in Fuyuki, even if it is in a small way. This mansion will serve as a starting point. I will be a landlady, offering shelter for people who have nowhere else to go. It will also provide a steady income for us."

"How do you become a landlady?" Shirou asked.

"That's a good question." Irisviel admitted. "I was hoping to partner with Fujimura. Hopefully, we can come to an agreement and help make this mansion a home for some people in need."

For a while, they sat there, resting in the sunlight, Shirou looked over at the woman who adopted him. Irisviel noticed the boy had something on his mind and encouraged him to speak.

"Iri." He seemed really uncomfortable. She had recently lost Kiritsugu and he was very reluctant to ask anything about him. Despite this, he was still curious. "What was your husband like?"

Irisviel thought for a moment. This was another question she was preparing for. "He was cold and distant." Irisviel began to answer. "And people generally saw him as a scary person. But he was also kind." Shirou seemed genuinely confused. Irisviel was not surprised. It did seem like a contradiction. "If you knew him, you would understand. He does seem gloomy, but if you look deep inside, you will find a man with so much love in his heart mixed in with the sadness and regret."

She chuckled to herself. "I really am contradicting myself a lot. But Kiritsugu was a man with plenty of contradictions." Irisviel listed them. "He hated violence, but knew it was necessary. He wanted peace, but fought in a war. He hated to see people cry, but could only see sadness all around him." Irisviel looked downcast once again. "He loved his family, but kept his distance. " Shirou was unsure how to handle this. Irisviel was able to speak so kindly yet so poorly about a man she loved all at once. He was unsure about what about the man Irisviel loved. He seemed so miserable, yet she clearly showed to care for him all the more.

"Honestly, he probably thought he was a man who did not deserve happiness, but I never thought so." She sighed bitterly. "So many bad things happened to him in the past. Some of it he still never told me, and the ones he did tell me about were things no person should ever have to go through." She paused for a moment and looked out into the yard. "Despite that, he still saw the world and the people within it as something worth saving. That was why he wanted to fight to create it a better world, an ideal, peaceful world." She began to frown once again. "But in the end… he couldn't." Once again she sighed. "For years he fought without recognition from others. He did bad things, but it was always for the greater good. Many called him a monster, but he was a man who fought monsters. If he was a monster, then the ones he fought were far worst, demons in the form of men." She shivered at the thought of Kiritsugu's work.

"I saw how he died." She said reluctantly. "At the end of his life, he was something more then the killer everyone labeled him as. He gave his life to protect everyone from a great evil." She brightened a bit as she looked out into the wide empty yard with a bitter smile on her face. "In the end, he was a hero." The wind blew past her. "Maybe he was not the one children dream of becoming. Maybe he was not one the world would admire and sing praise about… but he was a hero nonetheless." Shirou noticed tears trickle down Irisviel's cheek as she looked out smiling once again with pride and longing. "Even if he was not recognized by the world, Emiya Kiritsugu is, and always will be… _my_ hero. "

Shirou looked on as the wind blew Irisviel's hair back. She did not cry, but tears streamed down as she smiled, recalling the man she loved and the person he was. Now Shirou was even more curious. He wanted to know what this Emiya Kiritsugu did to make the woman before him admire him so much despite apparently being a man who suffered so much. Even more so, he wondered what kind of man he was to be named a hero by her but be called a monster by others. The way she spoke, it was not the general wife supporting her husband, but a deep, sage like criticism that reflects on a great champion. Who was this Kiritsugu, and how was he able to make this mysterious woman smile to such a degree?

He was interested in more details, but he seemed to sense something in Irisviel's demeanor, like telling the story would cause her more pain. Irisviel in her part must have noticed she was making the boy uncomfortable and composed herself, wiping the tears from her face. "I'll tell you more later. For now, know this." Irisviel looked the boy in the eye. "At the end of his life he had the chance to make his dreams come true, but he didn't." The widow smiled with pride. "He had the chance to assure victory for himself, but he choose me instead" Irisviel then pointed a finger at Shirou and placed the tip on the boy's chest. "Just as I choose you."

Shirou looked at the woman analytically. She always seemed like a big kid at times, and it was weird how she took the slightest fascination in the smallest things. Still, there were times such as these where Irisviel showed herself to be more than a smiling face and an airy beauty. Sometimes she was something else. A teacher, a sage, a mother, she was all of these roles combined into one. It was that part of her that captivated Shirou the most.

Suddenly, Irisviel then got up and dusted her self off. "Now then. I feel better now. Come one Shirou. Let's go to Mr. Fujimura. I have a lot of things to discuss with him." She put her hand out. Shirou, with a lighthearted smile on his face, reached out and grabbed her hand.

* * *

 **Omake: Tiger Cub's Dojo**

A teenaged girl dressed in bloomers and a blue track shirt, was chasing a bunch of huge scary looking men with an oddly decorated shinai with a tiger shaped phone strap hanging from the guard. Laughing like a mad woman, the girl, probably half the size of most of these men, mercilessly chased them around, swinging the shinai. It was an odd site that both Irisviel and Shirou observed with a fascination for several minutes while munching on some of the taiyaki they bought at a stand near by.

The girl continued to laugh and letting out various challenges to the fleeing men. "Too weak!" she would call out along with other phrases such as "Come back and fight" and "You call yourselves men" with plenty of other things you would not normally hear a girl like her say. Irisviel herself was more interested in the kendo sword she was using. She could not help but feel _something_ coming from it. Maybe it was the girl's bloodlust being channeled within the weapon, or maybe there was some kind of dark presence within the blade. Was it a cursed item? She pondered this as she took a bit into her taiyaki.

"Which of you dumbasses unsealed the Tora-shinai!?" A heavily scarred man asked his compatriots as he ran into the bushes.

"It was Nagahama!" a bald guy said trying to hide behind a large stone. "All Nagahama!"

"Don't pin this one me!" the man named Nagahama said. "You said it was okay! You said Ojou-sama has been training her mind to handle the power!"

"You idiots!" The scarred man yelled. "You know that the Tora-shinai is cursed! Now Ojou-sama won't settle down till that thing drew blood! And since Ojou-sama is in one of her super-hard-work-at-training moods, nothing can stop her now!

From the side lines Irisviel and Shirou overheard them after analyzing the scene with interest. "Ah, what a convenient exposition." Irisviel commented.

"What's a super-hard-work-at-training mood?" Shirou asked.

"Whatever that is apparently." Irisviel responded as she saw Taiga successfully land a blow on Nagahama.

"Is the sword that Onee-chan is carrying really cursed?"

"I'm not really sure. I do sense it is not ordinary, though I think most of her 'mood' has to do with her rather then the sword."

The girl's eyes glittered with a golden twinkle as she chased after one of the men. Irisviel concluded she was in some kind of state similar to a runner's high, where a person continues to exercise and obtains a sort of bliss or elation. The girl appeared to have taken it to a new level. She certainly had enough energy to spare, so it wouldn't be surprising if she managed to somehow get so involved with kendo training she lost herself. If what the men were saying was true, it apparently happened before.

"Too weak!" the girl yelled. "Get over here and show me what tough guys can do!" She was relentless, calling out to the fleeing men. "Ain't there anyone one here who is man enough to train with me!? Come on out if ya got the balls!" She roared like a feral beast.

"Say Iri," Shirou called out nonchalantly. "Who are the bad people here? Is it the big men or the scary Onee-chan?"

"That's a good question." Iri nodded. She finished her taiyaki and proceeded to walk towards the confrontation. "Let's go ask them."

As they approached, the girl, lost in some form of frenzy turned her attention towards Irisviel. Her eyes shining like golden stars, she charged at her not realizing it was a completely unrelated person.

"Oh my." Irisviel exclaimed nonchalantly as the girl charged. She proceeded to hide Shirou behind her back and analyzed the situation.

Looking around, Irisviel saw the men cowering behind various objects, trying very hard not to be seen. She also noticed that their faces were covered and they were unable to see the scene. She then took another glance around and noticed that besides Shirou, nobody else was around, and the girl herself was too lost in her charge to notice anything. In other words, there were no outside witnesses. As she looked at the girl charge at her, Irisviel could have sworn she saw the image of a large cartoonish tiger appeared behind her and roared with the girl. Well, it didn't matter.

With a flick of her wrist, a long silver wire slid from her sleeve to her side. The end quickly bent and in an intricate pattern, to the form of a small, baseball-like shape. Before anyone could see, she threw her arm up, raising the ball into the air. With a smile on her face, Irisviel said one word before bringing it down.

"Naughty…"

Quickly, the floating ball slammed the unsuspecting girl on the top of her head. Her battle cry ended, the bloodlust died down, the girl's eyes went white. Everything froze as Irisviel recalled her wire and watched the girl stand there like a modern art stature. The young shinai wielding warrior then dropped her weapon of choice, stood motionless for several more seconds, and then collapsed. Falling face first, she plummeted just inches away from Irisviel and Shirou. Irisviel knew how to hold back of course, but the girl was hit with enough force as to knock her out in one quick strike on the head, leaving a large lump that would stay for a couple of days.

Kneeling down, Irisviel proceeded to poke the unconscious girl on the cheek with Shirou looking on in a silent fascination. The older woman then scolded the teenager like a mother catching her child doing something particularly mischievous. "Play nice with your friends, okay?"

And that was how the Emiya family first met the girl, Fujimura Taiga. Incidentally, it was also how Irisviel first got a taste of the sadism buried deep within her.

* * *

 **A/N**

Yes that omake is canon in this story. I wanted to make this the beginning of chapter 3, but I have been writing a lot of depressing stuff so I wanted to end this chapter on a higher note, and what better way to do that then with Taiga. Also, Iri's path to trolling begins here, though it will be some time before we see something genuine.

I am personally proud of that scene where Irisviel described Kiritsugu to Shirou. I wonder if I managed to catch the emotions well.

Please let me know if there is anything I am doing wrong when writing about the magecraft. Type moon has a lot of detailed information, yet at the same time not very detailed about some specifics. I am personally unsure if Iri could make those beams come out of her constructs like Illya, but I will just wave it off as a creative licenses. I might be doing that a lot in this story, so don't hate me too much if I am getting something wrong. If it is something really big, I welcome criticism. I am trying my best to make the story as close to Fate lore as possible, but at the same time toying with new ideas to make the story less predictable.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 3

A new chapter is finally done. Writing and editing sure is tiring, but I may have missed something. Please let me know if there are any errors. It will help. In the mean time, here is more about Irisviel and her life beginning in Fuyuki. This is a lighter chapter, but it will still have some dark moments. There will also be a bit of progression between Shirou and Iri's relationship.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It has been a few weeks since the building project began. With the sun out and the temperature comfortable enough for lighter clothing, the first signs of the changing seasons were beginning to show despite spring being still a few weeks away. Wearing her usual red-violet clothing without her fur coat, Irisviel sat on a chair in the courtyard, overseeing the renovation of her property. Burly men were hard at work rebuilding the old mansion in Miyama. The floor was remade, the walls patched up, and other key parts of the house had been either replaced or refurnished.

Irisviel nodded with satisfaction as she watched the reconstruction take place. What was once old and rotting was now renewed and sturdy from the doors to the roof. She was especially proud of the dojo in the back, which she felt gave the mansion its own personal charm. Hopefully, it would be a useful place for her tenants to train in their spare time. Irisviel herself enjoyed the prospect of training in such a building and could hardly wait for its completion.

"Shishou!" Irisviel heard an energetic voice call out. Running up to her was Fujimura Taiga, the teenage granddaughter of her benefactor, Fujimura Raiga. The girl was in a school uniform composed of a black skirt, a beige vest, and white dress shirt. She had light brown hair in a ponytail and carried a shinai, prepared to use it on any man shirking his responsibilities. Taiga stood in attention and saluted her newfound master with respect. "I am here to report that everything is in tip-top shape! The dojo's roof was just remade and most of the interior of the mansion is done! We just need to remake the outside and construction should be finished in two days."

"Excellent work, T-chan." Irisviel complimented the young girl. She had taken to call the girl that nickname since Taiga herself had a complex about her given name. She had her share of people noting that it sounded lot like the English word for tiger, which she was sensitive about. "If the interior is as lovely as the outside, it like it will be ready on time."

"That's right!" The young girl responded proudly. "And if any of these men have the nerve to slack off when we're so close to finishing, I will personally beat the sense into them!" She pointed her shinai's tip high in the air for emphasis.

"That's good," Irisviel responded with an innocent smile. "Just don't be too rough with them. We still need these big-strong men for the hard labor."

"Don't worry, Shishou." She saluted back. She then proceeded to swing the kendo tool around, posing as she did. "They're all plenty tough. I can hit them all day and they would still beg for more." She brought it over her head and pointed to the sky once again. "The men of the Fujimura group pride themselves in two things." Taiga then slammed the tip down to the ground and stood up straight, her palms on the butt of the handle. "FIRST! They are hard workers. SECOND! They know how to take hits." She grabbed the handle then swung it around again. "ANY who do not know how to do either will learn, no matter how many times we got to whack the lesson into them!"

"Oh," Irisviel said, her smile still on her face. "If that's the case, maybe instead of using your shinai, you should use a metal pipe. I'm sure it will toughen them up further."

Taiga's eyes sparkled fervently at that suggestion. "As expected from Shishou! You understand the importance of being a tough guy in this world! I'll go find one!"

"Not a hard one though. We still need them as healthy as possible to finish the house. Let's start with one made of a soft metal, like copper."

"NONESENSE!" Taiga roared. "I know my boys can take a steel pipe easily. No, we should settle for nothing less than titanium!"

"My, that would be a bit troublesome. I would feel guilty if you break too many of their bones."

"As I said. These boys can take it." The girl stated proudly. "Let their bones learn from my 'Special Fujimura Discipline of Love' and heal like true men." As the teenaged kendōka made this declaration, Irisviel noticed that the men in earshot were working harder and faster. Irisviel wondered if it was the threat itself or the casualness of the discussion that made them work with such vigor. Either way, results were getting done, though Irisviel herself was wary about how these blasé feelings towards violence were becoming more common for her. Though after some consideration, she thought nothing more of it and continued to look out at the construction project.

"How are your studies going?" Irisviel asked her pupil in the English language.

"Ah-" Taiga said caught off guard. She waved her hands and responded frantically trying her best to remember the words. "Th-They are… going nice…" the girl responded in English.

"You mean they are going _well_." Irisviel responded still in English. "Remember there are certain words in the English language that mean the same but are used depending on what message you are trying to convey. Do you understand?"

The ponytailed girl's eyes began to swirl as she tried her best to translate her Shishou's words in her mind. Irisviel giggled at the girl's confusion. Taiga was interested in learning the English language and hoped that it would bring her one step further in becoming a teacher, a goal Irisviel respected. Since English was among the languages she knew, Irisviel made it a habit to speak to her protégé in English to better develop the girl's skills. It was one of her duties as the Shishou to the spunky shinai wielder.

"I'm sure you will become a master of the English language soon." Irisviel assured, switching back to Japanese. "Let me know if you want to practice some more."

Since the day they met, Fujimura Taiga fondly spent time with Irisviel and Shirou anytime to opportunity arose. She had no memory of her defeat, only the feeling that Irisviel was 'some big deal' as she put it. Never the less, the Emiyas managed to gain a new ally in the form of Taiga who affectionately called Irisviel Shishou.

The girl's grandfather, Fujimura Raiga presented himself as a man who was strong willed and very cheerful upon the first meeting. Boisterous and a bit of a chatterbox, it was easy to tell he was related to Taiga. He was friendlier than his reputation painted him out to be, immediately presenting himself as a gentleman to Irisviel and quickly taking a liking to Shirou. Fujimura and his men were also very fond of the Emiyas. They seemed to be especially impressed by Irisviel's mannerism. It helped that Irisviel was a beautiful woman, but they also enjoyed the innocent aura she projected, and how she was respectful towards them without showing any sign of disdain for their profession. It was normal for Irisviel to talk even with these Yakuza types so naturally. She was after all married to a mercenary and knew well not to judge another person with such unfounded bias based on their occupation. This established excellent rapport with the Fujimura group, especially when she revealed herself to be the wife of Kiritsugu… or more appropriately, the widow of Kiritsugu.

She was touched when he gave his condolences to her and was genuinely grateful when he offered her his assistance in any way possible. So far, he was as good as his word. He managed to successfully use his connections to give her 'legal' status. She was unsure what exactly he did, but he managed to make it so that she was a German citizen who legally immigrated to Fuyuki City with her husband. And from what the elder Fujimura explained, there was very little chance of anyone actually finding out about her true status. Now she could purchase a home and live in Fuyuki City without any concerns. She could even get a job, though what she had in mind for income would require hiring Fujimura for more services.

She hired several of Fujimura's men to fix the house so she could rent it out upon its completion. When the construction project was done and depending on the success, Irisviel hoped it would be the beginning of a new career path for her, namely buying other bits of property and either flipping them or using them for more tenants. Fujimura, knowing Fuyuki better than Irisviel, agreed to be a partner in this venture, though he promised he would leave his more questionable associates and activities out of it.

"Shishou!" Taiga exclaimed excitedly. "Will we be practicing today?" She was referring to martial arts practice. While Taiga favored kendo, Irisviel herself practiced with the Naginata. It was a new hobby she developed from spending time with the girl. It surprised her how much she enjoyed it, especially since it gave quality-bonding time with her new friend and her foster son Shirou who occasionally joined them, practicing kendo with Taiga. In addition, she found her physical health improving significantly since she picked up the hobby.

"Not today, T-chan." Irisviel apologized getting up from her chair. "I'm just here to see how the project was progressing." Dejected, Taiga lowered her head sadly. "Next time T-chan. Today Shirou and I are moving to our new house."

Her young disciple put her arms around the back of her head nonchalantly. "I still don't get why you don't move in here, Shishou." Taiga said still clearly upset as she put her arms down and twiddled her thumbs. "We would be neighbors if you did." Irisviel wished she could. Unfortunately the house held too many bitter memories for her, and she couldn't bear to live there on a daily bases. That said, she also did not want to sell it for similar reasons, so she opted to fix it up and rent it out.

The Shishou pat her pupil on the head gently. "Now there, once we're done moving in, we'll have plenty of time to practice. Okay?"

At that sign of affection, the shinai wielding girl cheered up almost immediately. "Yes!"

The cheerful smile she displayed warmed Irisviel. She only known the girl for a few weeks but already developed a strong bond with her, more so then any of the homunculi she grew up with the whole nine years of her life. Technically, most of them were her sisters, but she did not develop the same familial bond with them as she did with the girl she affectionately called T-chan. In fact, she could not think of anyone in her family, outside her nuclear family, which gave her any sense of loyalty or attachment.

"I should be going." Irisviel said turning to leave. "Tell your grandfather I said hello." With a final short valediction, the two parted, Taiga going back to ordering around her grandfather's men, and Irisviel making her way back to the recently bought house.

As she walked down the street, she took in the scenery. Miyama was a beautiful town with old and new houses lining the streets. Many were of the traditional Japanese style like the mansion. Others were of a more recent, western style. This was more apparent in the southern part of the town, what was commonly referred to as the 'foreigner's district.' She had to be wary of getting too close to the center of that district since the Matous and the Tohsakas lived there. She knew she couldn't stay hidden from them for long, especially with her unique white hair and red eyes. Still, she would stay hidden for as long as she could, planning out her next course of action.

Irisviel made her way to an intersection on a long street, one leading to her new home, the other leading to the shopping district. Seeing no need to return home immediately, Irisviel took the latter path, taking a stroll all round Miyama; occasionally stopping to chat with the people she became acquainted with. It was the day itself that contributed to her decision to take the long path; especially since it was the first time she saw spring outside the castle in Germany.

Irisviel made it a point to become acquainted with a variety of people such as the Ryuudous who ran the temple. The High Priest of the Ryuudou temple was a very nice person and just like the elder Fujimura was friendly and outgoing. He was even kind enough to arrange a funeral for her husband complete with a grave, though there would be no remains place within it. Another person she managed to befriend was a mustached man named Master Hotaruzuka who was master of a pub called Copenhagen. She met these people through their acquaintanceship with Fujimura, along with many others. From what she understood, their children went to the same school, Homurahara Academy. It seemed like a nice place. She imagined Shirou would be going there one day, and hopefully, that would be Ilya's school as well. One day it could be.

Others she became acquainted with include the people she met when taking her strolls such as the most recent acquaintance, a woman named Moriyama who had two daughters, one around Shirou's age and another recently born. This mother was one of many other men and women which she formed a fast friendship. Some were eccentric such as the Gakumazawas who ran a dojo. Others appeared very dedicated and serious such as the Himuros. And then there were families who were… normal… and in Irisviel's mind… kind of forgettable… like the…

"Katsuras!" Irisviel called suddenly recalling the name of the family who's name she forgotten. She took out a small notebook and wrote down the family name as a memo so she did not forget again. On one of the pages marked 'things to remember,' she wrote down the _Katsura family_ right under 'buy new toothbrushes.'

Eventually Irisviel found her way home. A maroon, two-story house was in her sight with White and beige bricks aligned the front, and two balconies on the second floor. With a gray roof and lined with white storm drains, the house had a very roomy, western appeal to it. The front yard was spacious enough, and the back was lined with a stone fence separating neighboring houses. Apart from the lush grass, there were no plants covering the front yard, but she planned to remedy that later by adding trees and bushes. With satisfaction, she nodded at the sight of her new home and went in.

The inside was also roomy with a wooden floor and humble furniture for decoration. It was the ideal home for any modern family with décor of both eastern and western cultures. Making her way to the living room, she looked over at the open kitchen and saw Shirou hard at work unpacking utensils. He stopped what he was doing and looked over at his foster mother.

"I'm home." Irisviel said smiling. It was a Japanese custom to announce one's return, something she always wanted to try.

"Welcome home." Shirou responded as naturally as if he and Irisviel had this exchange for years. Hearing him say it made the homunculus feel like she truly was home. It was their first time making such an exchange, and she felt all the more satisfied when it was completed. In her mind, it was like that both of them had officially declared it their new home. It did not matter that the home was officially paid for, or all the papers were signed, or even that all of their belongings had been moved in. It was this very moment when the two family members openly said this traditional phrase that made it their home.

"Are the movers done already?" Irisviel asked looking around at the boxes covering the living room floor.

"Yeah. The movers left a while ago." He said removing a set of kitchen knives from the box.

Irisviel turned to the side where the box containing a television was placed. In addition, there were other electronic devices such as kitchen appliances, a vacuum cleaner, and other forms of modern electronic devices her family looked down upon. From the looks of the house, you would not believe it was the home of a magus. In all actuality it wasn't. Irisviel's main motive to buying the house was not to establish a workshop, but a home. She was more or less spitting in the face of thousands of years of magus tradition, but she didn't care. This was her life, and she would live it as she pleased, embracing modern culture and all it had to offer. All she needed was a push in the right direction. A little coaching from Shirou about how to use most of these devices also helped.

Upon observing the various boxes, it alarmed her when she was unable to find a particular box. "Do you know where the box with my tools are?" Irisviel asked concerned. "The one that was marked with the circle at the edge of the corner." Actually, it was the alchemical symbol for gold, but she simplified it for the boy's sake. That particular mark indicated it was the box that contained many of her magical items. She needed to check on something very important.

"I told the movers to put it in your room." Shirou explained putting away a cleaver. She thanked her foster son and climbed the stairs to the second floor.

On her way to her new bedroom, her eyes glanced over at the room that would be Shirou's. The interior was already decorated; the floor lined with tatami mats and boxes in the corner filled with items yet to be unpacked. It was more representative of the Japanese culture than the rest of the house, he even had a sliding door and a futon folded in the corner. Irisviel asked if Shirou would not like to have an actual bed, but Shirou insisted on having his bedroom like this. Apparently he was more comfortable in this kind of setting. It made her wonder if this had something to do with his past home.

After confirming the state of Shirou's room, she walked over to the bedroom she would occupy. From what she saw inside, most of her items were already inside, including a bed, several boxes, furniture, and an extensive bookcase that covered the end of the room closer to the door. Before she entered, her eyes drifted over to another room. That room was the spacious one that had the middle balcony seen at the front of the house. Hesitantly, she walked to the door to that room and opened it.

Inside were simple furnishings without decorations. There was just a bed, desk, and nightstand within the room, but nothing to compliment any of them. The room was spacious even without the furniture, however, the fact that it had no one to live in it somehow made it emptier than if nothing was in it at all. Irisviel saw in the room the same emptiness she saw in the castle. It was void of any true feeling of belonging until it had someone to live in it. Not just spend time there like a base, but to truly live in it and call it their home. The owner of the room was missing as well as all of the positive emotions that would have lingered. Warmth, love, anything that showed the owner was alive was nowhere to be seen or felt.

Irisviel entered and sat on the edge of the bed, returning to the same melancholy space in her mind she felt in the castle. As she sat there alone, doubts began to form in her mind, tearing away at her resolve. Those negative emotions made her wonder if she really could rescue Illya from her family and end the war when she herself could not even enter this room without going into another state of depression. The questions came one after another. What could she, a thrown away homunculus, do against the three families to stop the next war? What if she failed? What will happen to Illya then? All these thoughts came to her sinking her further into her familiar despondent state of mind.

" _I promise, that will not happen to you."_

"In the end, you lied… didn't you?" Irisviel muttered to herself under her breath, a vile taste in her mouth as she spat the words out.

"Iri." She heard someone call out from outside the room. She snapped back to reality and turned to see Shirou standing in the doorway, a look of concern on his face.

"Sh-Shirou," stuttered Irisviel trying very hard to present her earlier cheer. "Is there something wrong?"

"That's what I should be asking you." Shirou said looking her over like a concerned parent who just found their child crying by itself.

"What ever do you mean?" Irisviel asked trying to show no sign of fret. It was obvious even to her that she was trying too hard, but she continued the charade. She looked around the room nervously trying to find a way to explain herself. "I was just making sure everything was set up correctly." She nodded approvingly. "Yep, this will do. When Illya finally comes to live with us, I think she will like it. What do you think? Is there anything it's missing?" Shirou simply stared at Irisviel, his expression disapproving. "I personally think we should add some drapes. I think pink will do nicely." Still he stared. Irisviel was starting to feel daunt by his unwillingness to play along with Irisviel's attempt to distract him. "Shirou?"

"You had that face again." Shirou stated as if he was scolding her.

"That's mean, Shirou." Irisviel scolded cheerfully. "This was the face I was born with."

"I mean the sad face." Shirou interrupted with heat in his voice. Irisviel's smile began to waver. "I don't like it when you make that face." Shirou said walking over to her. "Iri is a pretty lady who always smiles." He appeared to be trying to find the right words to say. "When you don't smile, it means bad things are happening, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"C-Come now," Irisviel said fumbling with her words trying to find a way to placate the boy. "There's nothing wrong at all. Now, why don't you go and finish unpacking. I'll be down to help you in a moment." She was unsure about how intentional his action was, but he was about to open up doors that for the moment were better left closed, so she tried to end the conversation quickly.

Shirou would not be deterred. Irisviel had a tendency to shift the conversation to another topic whenever he brought up something that made her uneasy, but he was not going to let her do as she pleased again. "Iri. You always told me if there is something bothering me, I should tell you. But there always seems to be something bothering _you_. "

Irisviel looked away again, shifting on the edge of the bed. Her smile was gone this time. "I've told you before Shirou, it's nothing for you to concern yourself with. The problems I face are my own."

"But I want to help." Shirou stated pleadingly. "I can't just watch you go back to your sad place and do nothing."

"My sad place, is it?" Irisviel chuckled bitterly to herself. "How often do you see me in such a state? You must see me as pathetic"

"Don't say that!" Shirou yelled, standing directly in front of her. Irisviel turned to the boy who rejected her self-deprecating melancholy. "Iri is strong. You saved me from the fire. You're making a home for other people to live. You can do magic and you're super cool." Shirou looked away sadly. "If only I could do the things you do. But I couldn't. I couldn't save anyone." He looked like he was trying very hard not to cry. "I couldn't do anything. I'm the pathetic one…"

Iri suddenly grabbed his shoulders and straightened him up, making him look at her. "That's enough, Shirou!" she sternly said. The roles now reversed, Irisviel managed to successfully project herself as the adult, and Shirou was the one playing the role of the child being scolded. "I may have helped you that day but it was you who choose not to give up! You were the one who fought to live regardless of the flames! Don't ever say otherwise!"

They had not talked about that day once since they became a family. She thought it was better not to mention it at all because she was afraid of how the boy would react to talking about it, though part of her knew she was also afraid of how she herself would react. This time however, the talk was unavoidable. The boy had lost so much and suffered through an agonizing experience. Irisviel could not allow his sense of self-worth to be lost in addition to everything else.

Shirou looked away again. Irisviel's heart sank when she saw genuine sadness in the boy's eyes. She wondered if she was being too rough on him and loosened her grip. "But, all of those people." Shirou stated, his voice cracking. "Five hundred people, and I couldn't save one."

Irisviel smiled and looked at him warmly. "But you did save someone that day." The white haired beauty put a hand on the boy's cheek in assurance she had his attention. "You saved me." Shirou looked at her understandably puzzled. Irisviel removed the hand and braced herself for her explanation. "It's a long story, very complicated story, and maybe I'll tell you everything one day. For now, know this." She looked at him in the eye making sure he has her full attention.

"I was close to giving up that day. I lost so much in that fire. My husband, my purpose, everything that mattered to me… that I didn't willingly give up." Her thoughts turned to Illya again. She was about to sink into another depressive state, only to snap herself out of it as quickly as she sunk in. "It wasn't until I saw you that I began to receive a flicker of hope." She explained.

"Me?" Shirou asked.

She removed her hands from her shoulder and looked away frowning. "I came to Fuyuki to fulfill a certain… obligation. In the end I failed at it, and the fire happened. I think I may have wanted to die at that point. Not even the thought of my daughter could keep me going since I believed I failed her as well. I suppose you can say I was punishing myself for my own failure." She looked at him again. "But seeing you, the only survivor I managed to find, gave me a reason to continue living. It was partially why I adopted you. I wanted to see for myself how that strong boy I was able to help that day would grow up." Again, she chuckled bitterly. "It's probably a selfish reason to adopt a child, but I could not help but feel responsible for you in some way." She sighed once again reflecting on what she said. "Honestly, I really am a sad, selfish person."

"No, you're not!" Shirou shouted back. "You aren't sad, or selfish, or anything like that!"

"Yes, I am." Irisviel responded back.

"No, you're not!" Shirou responded indignantly.

"I am!" She said louder.

"I'm faaar more selfish than you!" Shirou responded louder than before.

"You are not!" Irisviel yelled, just as loud as Shirou.

"Yes, I am!"

"I say you're not!"

"I say I am!"

"I'm the adult, and I say you're not!"

"I'm the kid, and I'm supposed to be selfish!"

"Well adults can be faaar more selfish than kids!"

"You're not being selfish! You're just being a baka!"

"What are you doing calling an adult a baka!? Only a baka calls someone baka!"

"I'm not calling you a baka! I'm saying you're being a baka! Iri, you baka!"

"You just called me baka!"

"Because you called me baka!"

"No, I didn't!"

"You did too!"

And so the two had their first argument. It would continue for about half a minute more before one asked the other why they were fighting in the first place. Once they realized they had at some point stopped trying to have a serious (and mature) conversation and had just been calling each other baka over and over again, they apologized to one another flustered by how things ended. Once he recalled the original point of the argument, Shirou proceeded to continue his original stance once the two cooled their heads for a few moments.

"What I mean is I'm selfish too." Shirou explained getting back on topic. "I wanted to live with you for selfish reasons."

"What are you saying?"

He scratched his cheek bashfully. "The reason I wanted to live with you, was because of your smile." This surprised Irisviel. "I wanted to make sure you were always smiling. Iri isn't Iri when she is not smiling."

"Do I really give off that impression?" Irisviel asked herself. She certainly did not feel like someone who always smiles, especially recently when she sinks into her state of depression so easily.

Shirou gazed at her sharply, apparently realizing she was falling back into her sad place. "I wanted to try and make you happy, and I will. If there is anything that is making you sad, I will try and make you happy. If anyone takes your smile away, I will beat them up for you." He steeled himself. "If your daughter is in trouble, I will save her for you. So please, let me help you save my sister."

Irisviel stared at her foster son in amazement. He made such a childish declaration with such adult determination, and she knew by the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice that it was not just a meaningless juvenile promise, but an actual pact he was making and had every intention to fulfill. It made her feel like she really could trust him when the time came.

Still, depending on such a young boy who had only recently come into her life was something Irisviel could not do. He had already suffered so much in his short life; she could not bear to burden him any further with her problems. She was the one who had to shut down the grail for good and save Illya, not holster the responsibility for so many on this boy. The young redhead was another reason she had to fix everything. Hopefully when it is all over, she and her two children would live together as a family. The thought of both of her children living with her brought forth the maternal instincts that developed over the years with Irisviel, and in that moment, just as earlier when she finally felt the house became a home, she finally felt that Shirou had become her son.

She got up from the bed and embraced Shirou warmly. "Honestly," Irisviel responded with appreciation. "Thank you Shirou." For a while, neither of them moved. They just remained there, the woman holding her newfound child with feelings of pride and love only a mother could express.

Shirou in his turn noticed her trembling. Whatever worried her, it was still apparent she was upset about it. He did not fully understand this strange woman who suddenly came into his life, but he understood she carried a heavy burden. She was strong but at the same time, very fragile. He did not understand what made her like this, but whatever the cause, Shirou knew that someday, he would have to face it along with his new mother. That was why for her sake, he would prepare for it.

With these thoughts in his mind, something pulsed deep within him. It was a weak and short lived pulsed, but it was enough for Irisviel to notice. She let go of her son and looked at him with a sudden realization.

"Iri?" Shirou questioned.

"Wait a moment, Shirou." Irisviel interrupted. She was pretty sure she sensed something, but she needed to confirm it. The magus placed a single hand on Shirou's chest and closed her eyes. Then, she activated her Magic Circuits.

With an analysis spell, she looked over the young boy's body with scrutiny to find the source of the pulse. It was a minor examination, but it would be affective enough for her purposes. Within a few seconds, she found what she had felt. She proceeded to count the number of magic circuits within the boy's body.

…20… 22… 25…

27\. Shirou possessed 27 Magic Circuits, slightly above the average magus, though they were of poor quality. Still, this was fairly impressive for someone not apart of a magus bloodline. They weren't awakened, but they were starting to show signs. Irisviel could hardly believe such a magnificent coincidence. Out of the five hundred people in that fire, the one child she happened to save had Magic Circuits.

As she examined Shirou, Irisviel began to come up with theories of the boy's origin. Shirou told her he was unaware that magi existed, so it was unlikely his family were orthodox magi. Maybe one or both of them were magi themselves and like their child was unaware of it. It was also possible he was born with a mutation that gave him Magic Circuits. It was a rare occurrence, but it has happened in the past. This discovery made Irisviel both relieved and a bit apprehensive. At the very least she did not have to disappoint him with the fact that he may not be able to perform Thaumaturgy. Still, it also meant she did not have a convenient excuse to not teach him and keep him further away from the magus world, and consequently the Holy Grail War itself. Maybe she could have the best of both worlds.

Despite her reserves, she decided to take this coincidence as a sign from some higher power. She knew what to do. Irisviel got up from where she knelt and looked at the boy with steel in her eyes. Shirou flinched defensively upon seeing the homunculus go from loving mother to strict instructor within a matter of seconds.

"Shirou." Irisviel said seriously. "If you truly want to help me, then you'll have to work hard." She stood up and looked down at the boy. "This is what I'll do. I will begin to teach you Thaumaturgy. If you show to have potential, I will take you into my confidence as my apprentice. Is that fair?"

Delighted, Shirou nodded and called out in elation. "Yes!" He had been trying to get her to teach him her tricks since he learned of Magecraft, and now it was finally starting to happen. Shirou was truly grateful for the opportunity to finally be of use to someone.

On Irisviel's part, it was more deception. Shirou may grow up to be a decent Magus, but she doubted he would make much difference. The purpose of teaching him would be more of a distraction to him as Irisviel planned her next move. She felt bad about it, but deceiving her foster son was preferable to letting him into a situation like the Holy Grail War.

"Then your lessons begin tomorrow." Irisviel stated with the air of the master to her acolyte. "For now, let's finish unpacking."

With the widest grin Irisviel ever saw the boy make, Shirou wen off to finish unpacking. Irisviel internally felt proud of the boy for his dedication, but she was still reluctant to teach him. Irisviel had no intention of bringing him further into the conflict to come, but maybe she could teach him Magecraft for self-defense purposes. Shirou himself seemed like he was looking forward to the training, and there was no real reason to prevent him from learning apart from her fears. She was taking a gamble, but she concluded it was better than leaving him unprepared.

Besides, Irisviel started to feel like she had been too timid. Up to that point, she did nothing but wallow in guilt and feel sorry for herself, rather than beginning to plan. Part of her felt like she was putting off actually doing anything about the war, though she was unsure why. Maybe she was afraid of failing again, or maybe she just did not have the same confidence she had before. Regardless, she needed to stop going into her "sad place." No more pointless moping. No more using her physical health or 'no permanent residence' as excuses. She needed to do something.

She made it to her room and found the box she was looking for. Opening the box, she brought out a large hard case with a lock keeping it closed shut. She got out a small key from he pocket, unlocked it, and opened the case. Looking inside, she took out the contents one by one.

Several weeks back, she went back to the Grail's evocation site. There was practically nothing left of the old theater except rubble, but she managed to recover specific items of interest, the only items that indicated that the final stage of the war took place. These relics of a not so distant past were the last remnants of the night Irisviel von Einzbern lost her purpose and became Emiya Irisviel several days later. Now they were within the box, some kept for sentimental reasons, others for practical.

First, she pulled out an old black coat. Her husband had no body when everything settled. One of the few things left of him was this coat and what was in its pockets. Those contents were left within a metallic box she pulled out after the coat. The contents included ammunition, a phone, and keys to certain storage facilities, a notebook, cigarettes, and a lighter.

After removing these items, she pulled out an item wrapped in a red cloth. This was a specific tool Kiritsugu favored which Irisviel found laying within the rubble, covered in soot and debris. It amazed her that this managed to survive considering what happened here it was left. She doubted it would be of use to her in its current state, but she would look into getting it repaired later.

As grateful she was when she found these items, they were more personal mementos than anything else. The real prize was what was in another container. This container was also metallic, but the metal was black and closed off with blue glowing sealed along the lining of the lid and fastened by a silver lock. Irisviel took out another key, this one of a more complex design. She did not have to place the key into the lock's hole. Instead, she put the key over the flat part of the lock and whispered a German proverb.

 _Scherben bringen Glück_

The lock fastening the box undid itself as the password that broke the seal was spoken. She opened the box that contained a black velvet cloth coving the rest of the contents. Moving flaps to the side, true contents inside were revealed.

Dark liquid was contained in two clear cylinders. Even after being sealed away for weeks, the heat the mud gave off did not subside as she felt unnatural warmth from touching the sides of the cylinders. She managed to find some of the dark mud in a small puddle under some rubble, something she thought would have been nearly impossible after all this time. The mud itself was a scorching evil that came from the thing within the grail. It was a materialized curse that represents All the Evils of the World. Enough of this infernal liquid could consume a person, destroying their body and ripping apart their mind and soul. As such, when Irisviel collected her samples with a high level of caution. The rest of the pool was destroyed soon after.

Next to the cylinders was a large glass container. There were several chunks of metal inside, as dark in color as the aura it gave off. These pieces of nefarious metal were all that was left of the contaminated Lesser Grail. Some were large chunks, others were small fragments, and each one of them emitted the same sense of malice as the mud. Like the black mud, she was lucky to find these items. It helped that she had a connection with the grail, which allowed her to easily sense even what was left of it after the war, and now she would use that to her advantage.

These samples were kept to be evidence of her claims. If her family would not do anything, she knew exactly who would. A decision was made to send some of these samples to an organization that would not think too highly of a device called the 'Holy Grail' being the embryo of a heretical abomination that wishes to burn the world. Of course, she needed to get it to them. This led to an important point indirectly brought up by Shirou. Irisviel needed allies.

The only reason she managed to get as far as she did was because of her husband's connections, but those had their limits. She needed to find her own allies, and quickly if she was going to prevent the war form happening in ten years. Besides, she could not leave Fuyuki, not in her current condition. She still needed to train her body and mind to the fullest before commencing with her plan. What she needed was an ally to do the footwork, and she believed she knew who that potential ally was. Luckily he had not left Fuyuki yet.

Irisviel wrapped the cloth over the contents and closed the box. "I am no Einzbern?" Irisviel said to herself as she recalled her creator's slight towards her. "So be it." She looked out towards the northwest, the rough direction of Germany and the castle where Grandfather Acht and the rest of her family inhabited. "I'll show them what an Emiya can do."

* * *

 **A/N**

It's finally done. I managed to establish the setting, not hopefully we can start going into the magical aspects of the story. Yes, that is the same house from Prisma. Iri bought that house and will still hold on to the Miyama house. The latter will still be used in the future. Next chapter will not go too much into Shirou's training, but it will feature Iri and the new partnership she will form. After that chapter, magus action will finally be seen. What I have planned will be sweet.

I will try to keep it as close to the main story as possible, but there will be plenty of cause and effect scenarios that will lead to something a little different than the mainstream story. Iri will have plenty of influence on the grail war in the future, especially on the three families.

Also, the argument between Iri and chibi-Shirou was probably the funnest thing I wrote next to the one between Taiga and Iri (personal favorite part of the chapter). I was kind of worried about that, but I wanted to show their relationship won't be a perfect one. There will be some flaws, some hilarious, some serious, but they will still have a strong relationship. Here's to future chapters.

Reviews are always welcomed.


	5. Chapter 4

A new update. This one will be longer then the others. It was originally meant to be two seperate chapters, but I wanted to get to the actual war as soon as possible, so I wrote them both out, cut some pieces out, and write everything in hopefully a readable outline. There is very likely some errors, but I tried my best to edit. Please let me know if there are errors I need to correct. This is basically a backstory to the whole war with some foreshadowing on how things will change.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Irisviel had no memory of how she got there. One moment she was in the storage house, the next she was looking at a small mound of corpses. There were hundreds of them piled together. Female homunculi bodies wastefully stacked one on top of another, emotionless, discarded like dolls a child no longer wanted to play with. With this in her sight, Irisviel stood there unmoving, repulsed and horrified by the spectacle. She recognized them as the Justeaze style homunculi her family created. They were easy to identify. After all, they all looked like her. Tears came to Irisviel's eyes as she saw them all, motionless mannequins made of flesh with no purpose.

The scene changed. Now she was in her daughter's bedroom. The poor girl had a horrid dream about being turned into a cup. No, she had a dream about being turned into the grail. Irisviel comforted the girl with tears in her eyes. "It's alright, it's alright… That won't happen. You won't see such things, Illya." As she embraced the small form of her daughter, the cracks appeared around her. "I'm sure the chains of fate will release you." Dark liquid seeped from them.

Once more the scene changed. This time it was a snowy environment, and there standing before her was he daughter's bed, only without Illya. Behind that, there was the mound again. This time, the bodies were looking directly at her, with no life, no emotion, yet still stared at her with accusation.

Irisviel looked around in horror as a rain of ashes came down, and the inky black substance crawled towards her, threatening to engulf her. Realization dawned on Irisviel as she stood there, watching the scene take place.

"Is this," Irisviel asked out loud as the darkness surrounded her. "Inside the grail?" As the substance gathered around her, humanoid hands reached out to her and pulled her in. "This can't be." It shouldn't be. This was not how the process was supposed to happen. She had no idea why the grail was showing her such dreadful images as the transformation took place, but here it was, deconstructing her mind.

Pulling her in, the darkness slowly consumed her, going above her waste, her torso, reaching passed her neck as Irisviel struggled. The revelation was becoming clearer by the moment. She was somehow inside the grail. Like an eggshell looking at the chick inside, she who was destined to be case containing the grail was actually looking into herself, at the inside of the Lesser Grail. As she thought about it however, what was she looking into? Was she looking into the grail, or herself? Was there the difference between the two?

"Who am I?" she asked as the darkness began to consume her, taking away the last bit of her consciousness.

 _Iri…_

The voice of Emiya Kiritsugu echoed through Irisviel's head. As though a switch was flipped, Iri opened her eyes and looked past the darkness. For a moment, a golden light enveloped her, and her red eyes turned gold. Soon after, the rest of her body was shimmering with a bright glow.

All at once, the black mud began to retreat from her as though it feared the light she seemed to be emitting. Something within Irisviel was pushing the mud away, driving off whatever darkness was attempting to corrupt her. The mud did not disappear, but it did descend down below her knees, not daring to go higher.

As Irisviel began to recover from the surprise, the mud apparently did the same. Black tendrils shot out and wrapped around Irisviel's wrists. Again Irisviel struggled, a newfound power within her pushing away whatever force was trying to cloud her mind. She was holding the dark force at bay, but she was far from winning. One tendril wrapped itself around her right forearm, another around her waist. More came out, but Irisviel was somehow able to fight them off, preventing them from dragging her back down into the pool of burning mud.

While Irisviel's guard was down, the unknown force penetrated her mind once again. If Irisviel had the mindset to recall the quote by Nietzsche about looking into the abyss, she could have applied this very situation to it. She looked into the abyss, and the abyss was indeed looking back at her. They were analyzing each other, trying to figure the other out. Suddenly, the Third Holy Grail War flashed into her mind and it became clear what her opponent was as well as its intentions.

 _Avenger…_

In that moment of understanding, she screamed and flailed more violently than ever as she saw into the dark Servant's mind. Images of violence and destruction flashed repeated over and over again, both from the past and from the present. With increasing fury, Irisviel screamed and jerked and twisted as she fought for control. Overlapping all of this, she kept hearing the voice of the dark creature penetrating her mind.

 _Let go of your sorrows…_

The golden light within Irisviel began to glow brighter as she became more desperate to fight.

 _Soon we will become the omnipotent-wish granting vessel…_

She kept fighting. She could not let that thing win.

 _Soon your wish will be granted…_

It lied. No, it told the truth, but covers the truth with pleasantries while hiding the grime within. She could not let it overcome her mind. Try as Irisviel might however, the darkness began to engulf her again. The golden light within her would only last so long, and now it was weakening.

 _Let us create the ideal world…_

In one last act of desperation, she reached deep inside her and through force of will, released the light to repel the darkness. There was no spell, no incantation, and no ritual in place. She just let loose a furious roar that held onto both the golden rays and what little strength she had left. She knew it would probably not be enough, but she needed to attempt it. She needed to keep on fighting until the end, until a miracle happened, until…

* * *

Irisviel screamed and writhed on an alter-like construct on the auditorium's stage. The bright light of the theater illuminated Irisviel as she moved about in horrendous agony, only to be outdone by another light emanating from her body. The wails of pain and terror rang out through the auditorium; empty save for Irisviel and the man who just arrived, alerted by her screams.

Emiya Kiritsugu stood at the entrance looking out at the flailing body of his wife. She was still alive, that much was clear, but observing the homunculus kick around, Kiritsugu wondered for how much longer. Hours earlier, she was kidnapped by an enemy Servant and taken here. Now it looked like she was in the process of becoming the grail itself. But there was something clearly wrong. Granted, Kiritsugu was unsure about how the transformation was suppose to take place in full detail, but he knew this was all wrong somehow. It appeared as though she was trying to keep the transformation from occurring. What's more, the homunculus on the stage appeared to be in some kind of life and death struggle with some unknown force.

"I won't let you win!" Irisviel called out. "Help! Kiritsugu! Help!"

Calls from Irisviel echoed in the auditorium, not just the sound of a woman in a desperate life or death struggle, but also the pleas of a wife calling for her husband, the pleas of Irisviel calling Kiritsugu. Again, feelings of longing and familial affections Kiritsugu tried so hard to avoid came rushing to him. Seeing his wife struggle so much once more caused Kiritsugu to question his motivations and if he truly made the right choice, and as he listened to the wails of his wife, it was becoming increasingly apparent to him he had not.

He looked down at the hand to see his two Command Seals. These were the sign of the Master, a high form of magic that gives the Master absolute control over the Servant and allows the Master to give out three orders their Servants cannot disobey. Only three are given to each Master during the grail war, one had been used hours earlier, now only two remained. The scabbard of Arthur was still within Irisviel, and if Saber was close by, maybe Irisviel's suffering could end. Then again, will he dare waste a command seal for this? To become the Grail was supposed to be Irisviel's fate, and it looked like it was happening. Plus, he may need all his Command Seals to finish off the opposing Masters and Servants.

Still, as he stood there watching his wife struggle, he experienced the same pain he felt from the storage house, only at a greater scale. Here was his wife, suffering before him once again, and there he was letting the machine part of him make his decisions for him and trying to weigh the pros and cons. And so once again, he came to an illogical decision. Ignoring the part of him scolding himself for giving into selfish desires, he used his second Command Seal.

* * *

Metal struck against metal as the two Servants fought. The inferno blazed around them as the two knights battled with inhuman speed and strength. On one side was the Servant of the Sword, Saber, blocking with her invisible sword. On the other side was the Servant of Madness, Berserker, roaring with an animalistic fury as he slashed with his black sword. Neither of them gave in as the battle raged on.

Saber, or rather Artoria did her best to fight back, but she knew she was losing ground. A combination of fatigue and her own self doubt was getting to her. Berserker was not just too strong for her, but the fact that she knew Berserker's identity made the battle that much harder. She cursed herself for demanding Berserker reveal his true self, and now it was coming back at her as she fought the shade of one of her dearest friends. The long dark hair of the mad warrior waved around as he moved, his armor reflecting in the light of the fire blazing around them, and his eyes fixed on Saber like a determined beast trying to dig out a cowering animal from its den. Saber had little to do but deflect the blows of the knight who was once champion of the Round Table, Sir Lancelot Du Lac.

"Do you truly hate me so much?" Saber thought as she fought off the Black Knight. "Has the failure of my reign driven you to this?" Doubt crept quicker into her mind as she recalled everything she did, and everything she tried to do for her country.

Camelot was once a thriving Kingdom, and under her rule, it prospered beyond anyone's wildest dreams. But the prosperity came to an end because of her. Her mistakes and deceptions brought her kingdom to an end, and doomed so many of her followers, the knight before her being one. It was her fault things ended the way they did, and now she had to make things right. And so here she was, participating in a great war for the chance of undoing what she felt was the greatest mistake of her life, but how could she do that if she was unable to defeat one of the many people she was trying to save? It was almost as if there was a sadistic author writing out her life and added cruel ironies for the sole purpose of breaking her spirit.

But she couldn't give up. She had to fight even her old friend for the sake of saving everyone she loved. There was no turning back, and despite her feelings of regret and self-loathing. But she felt herself getting weaker as each of Berserker's blows landed. When she couldn't deflect anymore, she had to resort to dodging, and even that became a daunting task. She needed to space herself from the Servant of Madness, she needed…

 _Saber… by my second Command Seal… come to the stage before, and stand with Irisviel…_

The words of Kiritsugu echoed in her head. She felt magic surge throughout her body, and before she could process the sudden order, she had quite the battlefield. The last image she had was of an enraged Berserker charging at her, his black sword rose for another blower. The blow never connected. As the demonic sword made one last desperate slash, the blade whistled through empty air.

For a moment, Berserker froze. He looked to his left and right. Analyzing, perceiving his surroundings, he tried his best to track Saber, but ultimately was unable to find a trace of her in the vicinity. She had vanished. Once more, he was could not fulfill his desire. Once again, his king had escaped him. His quarry had eluded him, leaving him unable to finish what he started. Arthur was out of his grasp yet again.

The black knight fell to his knees, slammed both his fists into the ground, shattering. After a moment of frustrated trembling, he let out a bestial roar towards the sky, all his wrath and sorrow filling the burning room. Berserker lost another opportunity to die by the hands of one he had dishonored. Again, he had failed.

* * *

From the basement of the Matou manor, the Master of Berserker, Matou Kariya collapsed on the stairs, the intense pain he was in just moments earlier subsiding. He had been teetering at the edge of madness ever since Berserker began his fight with the enemy servant, though now that the Servant's fight appeared to have ended, there was less of a toll on his body and mind. With the pain beginning to lessen, Kariya's mind was slowly beginning to function back to what passed as normal for the pseudo-magus.

With what little sanity remained of the man who had endured a year of tortuous training and an entire traumatic war, he began to look around at his surroundings and tried to recall how he got there, now that there was less pain to focus on. When he first entered the war, he had a goal in mind. And that goal was… what was it again? He had forgotten what it was that drove him. It could not be for the Matous, he hated them with a passion, especially the head, his 'father' Matou Zouken. No, the reason he was fighting this war, the whole reason he wanted to participate was because of…

With effort, he looked out at the top of the stairs and saw a young, purple-haired child he fought for staring down at him, her emotionless eyes, analyzing him. "S-Sa… kura…" Kariya managed to say weakly, clarity beginning to return to the broken man.

* * *

In a sudden, ethereal flash, Saber was on the stage of a large auditorium. Out in the audience seats, her Master was looking at her with his usual emotionless scowl. To say the two never gotten along would have been an understatement. The both of them had completely different worldviews and incompatible ways of fighting despite both fighting for noble causes. Kiritsugu thought of Saber, as well as other heroes as frauds that only intensified conflicts while Saber saw Kiritsugu as a cold, merciless man with the mind of a machine. Still, while Kiritsugu was cold, he was a strategist who did nothing without a clear purpose, so to actually use his second Command Seal to summon her, he must have had a reason, and if she was being honest with herself, she was grateful to him this time for getting her out of that emotionally painful situation with Berserker.

"Kiritsugu, why…" Saber began to ask. She stopped when she noticed a fit of hellish screams erupt from behind her. Turning, she saw the glowing image of her close friend Irisviel, thrashing around on a makeshift alter. "Irisviel!" Artoria called out in disbelief, seeing the wife of her Master move about like an invisible hand was throwing her around. Disregarding her confusion, she ran to the homunculus with alarm. "Irisviel, what is wrong with you? Irisviel!"

She reached Irisviel, grasping her upper arms and holding her down firmly enough to keep her from hurting herself. As she held on, calling to the woman, a strange light began to form from the abdomen of the woman. Both Saber and Kiritsugu looked on in awe as the light began to glow brighter, filling the auditorium, and taking shape.

* * *

"…viel…" A muffled sound came from somewhere Irisviel could not see. It was so quiet that she almost did not hear it. "Ir-viel…"

The darkness intensified its attack as Irisviel continued to struggle. Its attempts to drag her down into the darkness have become more violent and desperate as the sound became louder. For a moment Irisviel believed she would get weaker from the struggle, but on the contrary, somehow she became stronger.

"Irisviel!" This time she was able to hear the voice clearer than before. Recognition donned on her as she realized this was the voice of the Servant who served her loyalty throughout the war. Saber was calling out to her.

"Irisviel! Awaken!" Like thunder, the voice boomed, and she turned to the direction it appeared to be coming from. She focused there, once more fighting off the darkness. In frenzy, the darkness attempted once again to entrap her in its tendrils. Irisviel did not give it the chance. Again she channeled into the golden light within her. Focusing on Saber's pleas and her desire to live, she reached deep inside, into the light sealed within her. She reached out to Saber's Noble Phantasm, and let loose the power of Avalon one last time.

This time, Irisviel managed to break free from the darkness completely. The mud dissipated and the tendrils retreated. Not giving it time to recover, she ran towards the direction of Saber's voice, leaving the darkness behind her without so much as looking back. Before she left, she heard the voice of the dark spirit one last time, calling out to her in an odd mixture of rage and pitiable sorrow. Irisviel did not know why, but for a moment, she felt some sort of pity for the creature, but that was buried deep within her, overshadowed by her need to escape. And escape she did.

* * *

"Irisviel!" Again, she heard the voice of Saber call out to her, not through darkness this time, but through a bright light as she continued to struggle. "Irisviel! Compose yourself at once!"

Irisviel's eyes finally opened. In a daze, she took a moment to catch her breath and observed her surroundings. She was in a large spacious auditorium, lying on what looked like an alter overlooking a large room. After a quick analysis of her surroundings, she realized she was in some sort of theater.

"Irisviel!" A voice and suddenly jerking her body snapped her out of her daze. She noticed for the first time the Servant of her husband standing to the bedside of the alter, holding onto both her upper arms and firmly shaking her.

Saber, the servant of with golden hair and blue armor stood before her, her green eyes looking back at the homunculus with worry. Irisviel noticed the various scratches and dents on her armor as well as the smell of smoke. The servant had just recently been in a battle.

"Saber." Irisviel called out with recognition, the fog clouding her mind slowly vanishing.

"Iri!" Kiritsugu called finally joining Irisviel and Saber on the stage. Irisviel turned to see the mercenary coming to her, stopping right next to her near the alter.

"Kiritsugu!" Relieved upon seeing her husband, Irisviel embraced him as he arrived. Holding onto him, she began to sob deeply as she recalled her nightmare. "Kiritsugu… the darkness… corrupt me… taking over… the bodies… all those bodies… so dark…" She tried explained one event after another, but her explanation just came out as an incoherent mess of incomplete sentences, made even more so by her muffled face buried in the freelancer's chest. She did not even brothering to stop and breathe as she described her vision, concerning both Saber and Kiritsugu.

She was unsure about how she was presenting herself, but she must have been hysterical, as Kiritsugu did something he hardly ever did to her. He embraced her and began to shush her in a comforting tone. Irisviel wondered just how frantic she was acting if Emiya Kiritsugu, a man who was uncomfortable with any form of affection was comforting her.

In Kiritsugu's mind, he began to think of his own behavior lately as he did his best to get Irisviel to calm her nerves. He had been thinking for a while now how he had been acting out of character for the past few hours, and this was probably the most recent example. Not for the first time, he began to think maybe he was having second thoughts of this entire war as he held his wife, attempting to placate her. This went n for a while until Irisviel finally managed to calm down to a reasonable degree. In the meantime, both Kiritsugu and Saber patiently waited for Irisviel to show signs of recovering from whatever shock she was suffering from.

"Irisviel," Saber dared to interject when Irisviel seemed to reach a more reasonable state of mind, taking occasional glances at the opposite side of the altar. She knew maybe she should wait a bit longer, but there was something on her mind and she had to ask it.

Irisviel turned to see Saber in her blue and silver armor staring at her. "Saber." Irisviel recalled momentarily forgetting she was there. She then looked over the Servant of the Sword and noticed the scratches and marks all over her once again. "Oh my. What happened to you? Are you well?"

"That is what I should be asking you!" Saber responded with agitation. "I was in the middle of a battle with Lancelot when Kiritsugu suddenly used a Command Seal to summon me here where I find you, thrashing about like you were grappling with madness itself!"

"Lancelot?" Kiritsugu questioned, the logical part of him returning for a moment with intrigued.

Saber looked away with a mixture of shame and frustration. "That's Berserker's identity."

Irisviel's eyes widened. "Lancelot. One of your Knights of the Round Table?" She recalled the legend. Lancelot Du Lac was the most talented knight in King Arthur's court. The affair between Lancelot and Arthur's wife, Queen Guinevere, was what contributed to the fall of Camelot. And now the two of them were participants in the Holy Grail War. That did explain the obsessed Berserker appeared to have with Saber. Fate certainly is cruel.

"That's not important right now." Saber furiously interrupted. "Irisviel, I must ask you." She pointed to the end of the alter Irisviel was lying on. "Why did that come out of your body?"

Irisviel turned to see where Saber was pointing. At the other end of the alter, something gave off a shimmering light. For a moment, Irisviel was not sure what it was she was looking at. Then it hit her. It was a golden goblet with integrates carvings and a regal luster to it was the light of the theater reflected off its surface. It almost appeared elegant as it stood there, just a few inches away from Irisviel. But there was something wrong with it. Within the golden metal, black cracks had formed. Along the edges, near the rim, they spread from the top to the bottom, stopping at the stand. It may have been a trick of the eye on Irisviel's part, but she could almost see the cracks moving or getting bigger. The chalice was still together, but at the same time, it appeared to be gradually coming undone as if it was made of a brittle metal that degraded and rusted over time.

"How?" Irisviel asked in disbelief holding onto her husband tighter them before.

"That's it, isn't it?" Kiritsugu asked, responding to his wife with a tight hold of his own.

Irisviel was looking at the very item she was supposed to become. Irisviel was looking at the Holy Grail, which was no longer apart of her.

* * *

Irisviel found herself snapping out of a daydream yet again. No longer distracted by the illusions of a normal life, the nightmares were coming back, so she had difficulty sleeping at night, and during the day, she found herself drifting off, having them while she was awake. Still, she had no time to dwell on them. For now she had to continue her work.

Irisviel sat at a desk in the middle of a makeshift bunker. This was a hidden armory Kiritsugu created which held many of his many guns, bombs, and stockpiles of ammunition. A normal person would have been apprehensive of the idea of being around so many dangerous devices, but for Irisviel, it did not matter where she was, so long as she had a base. She felt wrong planning in her home, so she came to this bunker to come up with a working strategy. Shirou was at school and most of her acquaintances were either at work or doing chores, so this was an opportune time for her to strategize, and the bunker was a fitting place. Irisviel considered learning about how to use some of the items around her, but she knew how dangerous all of them were. Considering that she had only just finished learning how to use her recently purchased calculator, she decided it would be wiser to not rush learning how to handle such items.

For the moment, she ignored the weapons and focused on the papers in front of her. Over and over again, she wrote and rewrote in various notebooks, looking over notes, discarding one plan for another, pausing only to think and calculate. After hours of going through strategies, a final draft was drawn out. Reviewing it several times over, she came to a consensus with herself. She put the papers in a beige folder and finally took a breath. As she rested, she went over the plan in her mind once again.

"No matter how I see it I really do need at least one more person." Irisviel said to herself. For Irisviel's plan to work, she needed someone capable of leaving Fuyuki. If not for her weakened state and the fact that she needed to take care of Shirou, she would have performed many of these tasks by herself. Despite her physical therapy, she was still too physically weak, so while this person made all the necessary preparations, Irisviel needed to stay behind, strengthen her body, and prepare for her eventual introduction into the magus community, and the weakening of the three families.

Her plan could be summarized as such. First, she had to weaken the Matou family. The Matou family had been in decline for years, but they will still be a problem later on, especially the family head, Zouken. She would have to do something about him soon. The problem was that he was an old and powerful magus, so a direct confrontation in her current state would be suicidal, especially since killing him would be difficult. From what she understood Zouken had lived for years by taking a new body from a poor souls he happened to come across. It sounds like a form of immortality, but while his body was restored, it did nothing to rejuvenate his soul. Eventually his soul would degrade to the point where even a body change would not help him. Irisviel spent a long time deciding on how she was going to use this to her advantage, and eventually found a plausible solution. In order for this plan to work, pragmatism was important. Luckily, being Emiya Kiritsugu gave her ample opportunity to learn how to be sneaky.

Next, she needed to deal with the Tohsakas. She learned that Tohsaka Tokiomi died during the war, so he would not be a problem. The real issue is the daughter. Tohsaka Rin, while still a child, may pose as a threat in later years. Plus, from what she understood… that man would raise the child. Irisviel shivered as she recalled the so-called man of the Church who was responsible for her first 'death.' She knew Kotomine Kirei as an ally to Tohsaka and the Master of Assassin during the war. In some ways he was like her husband, cold, cruel, and practical when he had to be. Unlike Kiritsugu, the man had no sense of love or kindness, and the only joy he felt was the pain he inflicted on others. If he was in charge of rearing the child, she did not even want to think about how the Tohsaka girl would turn out. She needed to weaken the power the Tohsakas have, and the best way to do that is to directly strike the power they held over the land.

As the Second Land Owners, it was their duty to oversee the territory. The land was the biggest contribution the Tohsakas made to the war, and to this day, they have done their part in making sure other magi followed the rules and care for the land's leylines. It was because of their status and their deep connections within the Mage Association and the Church that they remained so powerful. Ultimately, it was those connections that helped them in the long run, so Irisviel had to sever them. Maybe if she had some kind of proof of negligence of some kind, it would at the very least sever many of those connections and weaken the family's standing.

"In fact." Irisviel once again opened the folder and wrote an addition to her plan. What she had in mind was a gamble, but if the end result was the end of the Holy Grail War, it was worth the risk. Besides, Irisviel may also receive another, more powerful ally if she played her cards right.

Irisviel hated herself for plotting the downfall of a child the same age as Shirou, but she had no choice. If she did nothing now, Tohsaka Rin would eventually become a big threat. From what she understood, the child was a prodigy. If left alone, she would use her father's connections to strengthen her resources, plus with a ruthless man like Kotomine raising her, the child could become a serious competitor. She imagined ten years from now, a mighty magus with her father's ruthless cunning, trained by an Executor, master to a powerful servant. That brought another worry to Irisviel. The Tohsakas most likely still had the catalyst used to summon Archer. She would have to do something about that later. Facing the golden Servant once was enough for her; she did not want to face a servant like that a second time. Somehow, someway, she needed to find that catalyst and destroy it before the girl would use it.

That led to the final stage of her plan. Once two of the founding families have been dealt with, it would be at that point she would turn her attention towards her own family. She had something special for them. Once her ally finished their tasks and all her potential enemies are neutralized, she would focus all her power on finishing off her family and getting her daughter back.

"Soon," she said getting up from the table. "Wait for me just a little longer Illya." Irisviel said getting up from the bench. "Let's get started."

* * *

It was nearing the end of winter when Waver Velvet came to his decision. After the events of the Holy Grail war, the young man stayed in Fuyuki to decide his next course of action. In the end, he chose to travel the world to find that answer. Upon finally completing his travel plans, he decided to leave by the end of the week. He would miss the company of his caretakers, Glen and Martha, but he knew he couldn't stay much longer. He saw all he could in Fuyuki and even assisted in some of the reconstruction of Shinto after the events Holy Grail War. Now he had to leave and find his own way.

After returning from shopping, he recalled the events that transpired, from the battles to the personal time he spent with his Servant, Rider, or as he was most commonly known as Alexander the Great. In all honesty though, it was Waver himself who felt like he was the servant of the King of Conquerors instead of the other way around. The lessons taught by the boisterous man would stay with Waver all his life, and help shape him into the man he hoped he would become. Servant or not, it honored him to be referred to as a kind of pupil to a person such as Alexander, even more so to be called his friend.

Upon returning to the residence that was more or less his base for the war, Waver looked over the small house with nostalgia. Soon, he would have to leave this house behind as well as the residence that he came to love as if they were his true family. He would miss the time he spent with them just as he still missed his time with Rider. Even so, time would go on and eventually, all of this would be a bittersweet memory. Hopefully the memories will stay with him for a long time. With that in mind, he sadly entered the residence to once again meet with the elderly couple inside.

"I'm back." Waver called out from the entrance of the door.

"Welcome back," the elderly woman greeted from the kitchen table. "How was you're trip to the market? Did you buy everything on the list?"

"Yes," Waver responded back to his 'grandmother.' "By the way, I also bought some eggs. I know they were not on your list, but I noticed we were out." Waver chuckled to himself internally realizing he was becoming even more like the grandson he was pretending to be.

"Oh, thank you." Martha responded from the kitchen. "I just noticed myself that we were out. Honestly, I'm usually far more observant than this. Old age must be finally affecting my memory."

"Nonsense," another female voice cheerfully responded to the elderly woman. "I bet if we played chess right now I would have a difficult time."

"Oh," The deep voice of Glen said amused. "It sounds like this young lady is challenging you, Martha."

"Of course." The other voice responded. "It's been a while since I played, and I would love a good game."

Waver, slightly taken aback by the sudden appearance of the other voice walked towards the kitchen. "Do we have a guest?" he asked.

"Someone who just recently moved to Miyama." Replied Martha. "I believe you are acquainted with her already."

"Acquainted?" Waver repeated as he turned into the kitchen. "Who could…?" Stopping in mid sentence, he tripped over, caught himself before he fell over, and did a double take in a mixture of shock and disbelief as he noticed the white haired Master of Saber sitting opposite of Glen, and to the right of Martha at the kitchen table, nonchalantly having tea with them. "Wh-Wh…. Huh!?"

"Good day, Waver-kun." Irisviel greeted with an innocent smile on her face as if they were old friends instead of the bitter rivals who tried to kill one another just weeks earlier. It was at that moment Waver realized the plans he made might undergo some drastic changes.

* * *

To make a long story short, Irisviel spent some time at the Mackenzie, mostly talking to Martha about the neighborhood, giving brief accounts of their past, and generally having a pleasant conversation like a couple of normal wives while Glen occasionally put a few words in. Waver was unsure what made him more uncomfortable, the fact that his benefactor and one of his enemies was getting along so well, or the fact that the reason why she was there was still unknown. It clearly had something to do with Waver, but she was not just about to say it out loud where two non-magic folks could hear. In all, it may have been the waiting that got to him, but he was patient. The woman obviously had no ill intent; otherwise she would have done something already. So he sat there listening, trying to decide how much of the story the Einzbern woman was telling was true such as becoming a resident, or the boy she supposedly adopted. For now, nothing could be done, but listen to the conversation between his seniors.

Waver felt like his patience as well as his sanity was being stretched to the breaking point from the waiting, but eventually it all ended. Einzbern, or Emiya as she called herself, requested an escort home and a tour around the neighborhood. Waver, taking this as a clue, offered to be said escort. After saying their goodbyes and promising to visit once again, Waver and the Einzbern woman departed.

The two walked in silence down the Miyama road. The sun was setting and few people still walked the street. Eventually, their walk led them to a park where no one was around. Once he was sure they were alone, Waver decided to act.

"Einzbern." Waver started.

Irisviel stopped and turned towards the young man with a smile that appeared to show mirth, but presented him with the feeling that he had called her an extremely insulting name. "Em-i-ya."

Waver gulped as he sensed a hard, cold malice coming from the woman. "S-Sorry, Emiya." He corrected himself. He tried to follow up, but was unsure about what to say.

The malice all at once vanished from her and once again, she presented herself in a warmer light. "You can all me Iri if you like."

Waver cleared his throat. "If there is business to be done, there is no need for such informalities. We are magi and must maintain ourselves as such." He finished his explanation with all the dignity of a proud magus.

Irisviel sighed in disappointment. "Honestly, now I see why Martha is so worried about your future with women. If you can't learn to be less of a prude you'll never find a cute young girl to marry." Waver glared at her I irritation. In mock surprise, Irisviel took as step back. "Don't tell me you prefer an older woman! Or worst yet, do you have a thing for widows such as myself? My, how scandalous!"

"Leave me alone!" Waver called out, this time with all the dignity of a young man being teased by a beautiful older woman.

Irisviel giggled at the young man's embarrassment. "They really are nice people." Irisviel said admiringly referring to Waver's fake grandparents. "The way they talked about you, I can tell they care deeply for your well being." Irisviel reflected on the elderly couple and how close they were after years of marriage. "It's also nice to see a happily married couple their age."

Unsure of how to respond, Waver replied awkwardly. "Y-Yes, they are pretty decent." A small silence began again for a brief moment before Waver shook off his discomfort and continued his inquiry. "I doubt you came all the way here to talk to Glen and Martha. Did you want to speak to me about something?"

Irisviel stood in place, mulling over how she would tell her story. "I suppose you managed to put together the pieces from what I said back at the house?"

Irisviel had told a very convincing tale. Much of it was spun to leave out magic and the Holy Grail War, but it was more or less the truth. She explained she was the estranged daughter of a rich family who eloped with a man of questionable character. The general story was that the man had recently died and her family took their daughter away from her. Martha and Glen were deeply moved by it, and strangely enough, so was Waver. Maybe it was the way she told it or the expression she had on her face when she did, but part of him must have realized that some of what she told might have had some truth to it.

"I get the general idea." Waver said. "You were disowned by the Einzberns after your failure in the Holy Grail War, and now you are here in exile. Is that right?"

"More or less." Irisviel confirmed. She walked over to a park bench and took a seat. "Sit down and I will go into more detail."

Waver was back on guard. "Why would I need more detail?"

Irisviel looked back at him with a fierce determination. "Because I will tell you everything."

This puzzled the young magus. "Everything?"

"Everything. The origin of the Grail War, the true purpose behind it. Everything I can tell you, I will."

"Wh…" Once again, Waver was left speechless. Did she really just say that? Was she really offering one of her family's greatest secrets to a nobody magus like him? Suddenly, a slew of questions came to mind, and he had to ask them. "What do you mean everything? Why would you… what?"

"I understand your confusion." Said Irisviel. "And if you are wondering, yes, there is something I need from you, but I want to disclose as much as I can before you agree to anything."

Waver's guard rose again. Regaining his composer, he asked one simple question. "Why?"

"If you mean why you, it is because you are both the most convenient and trust worthy magus in Fuyuki." Irisviel answered. "If you mean why am I offering you my secrets my family had jealously guarded for years, think of it as a sign of trust. Also, when I make my offer I want you to know what you are getting into and the dangers involved."

Waver thought for a moment. "Won't your family be angry with you?"

"My family threw me away." Irisviel answered. "But maybe they thought an innate sense of loyalty built into me would be enough to deter me from sharing family secrets. They were wrong. Besides, they probably believed I would not have long to live after the failure of the Heaven's Feel. An oversight on their part."

"Heaven's Feel?" Waver repeated.

"The true name of the Holy Grail War ritual." Irisviel explained. She looked up at the young man, her eyes more focused than before. "Waver-kun. I am in a difficult situation with no way of resolving it on my own. I need assistance badly, and right now you are the only one who can help me. I request you hear me out first, and if you don't like what you hear, you can refuse." She paused a moment to make sure she had his attention. "Before I continue, I must warn you that once you hear my tale, it may make you a target for the Einzberns. Not just them, other magi may come after you for even a sliver of what I will reveal. If you wish to back out now, I will understand."

Again, Waver considered this, outweighing the risks and rewards. In the end, his curiosity overcame him. With an affirmation of his willingness to listen, he sat next to Irisviel on the bench.

"Very well." Irisviel said, bracing herself for what was about to happen. "I suppose I should start at the beginning."

With that, she began the tale of the Holy Grail and its origins. Much of what she told could be found within the Mage Association's archives such as the three families of Tohsaka, Einzbern, and Makiri, and how they were taught under the watchful eye of the Zelretch, the operator of Second Magic, and how through their respective roles were able to construct the Holy Grail and the Holy Grail War. It was at that point she began to go into some truly secretive territory.

She told of the Heaven's Feel, and its true purpose. She told of the necessity for the seven masters and seven servants, how the completion of the ritual would allow a hole to open. She told the true purpose of the command seals and the need to sacrifice all seven servants. She told of the grail's connection to the Throne of Heroes and how that hole will lead the victor to the Akashic Records. The homunculus could tell all of this was of great interest to her listener. He dared never interrupted her, but listened to her, nearly in disbelief, as she recalled everything she knew.

It was then she went into the details of the past wars, specifically the failure of the first three wars. By the time she told of the third war, she began to speak more openly and with greater detail then previously. She told of the Einzbern's growing need to win and their attempt to cheat. She told about how they attempted to summon a god only to get a man, concluding her tale of the Third War with the death of the Servant, and its eventual corruption of the Grail. She explained how the grail granted Avenger's wish and made him into the very abomination he was created to become, and how it still lays within the grail, waiting to destroy the world.

Next she told of the Fourth Grail War, more specifically the ending. She explained her role as the vessel for the grail and how she separated from it. She did not go into full details about the latter, just that through unforeseen circumstances, she managed to free herself from her fate. She concluded her story by explaining what she saw and what the end result would be if the ritual were indeed completed. She told of how they destroyed the grail, the Great Fire, and the aftermath. Finally, she told of her family's reaction to her failure, and how her warnings fell on deaf ears. With that, her story came to a somber conclusion.

"You now know." Irisviel stated in a matter-of-fact tone. He real emotions were more complex than her appearance. She had betrayed the greatest secret of her family to an outsider. While she no longer had any true sense of loyalty to them, there was still that little bit within her that felt awful about betraying her creators. Maybe it was some instinctual sense of loyalty that all living beings have to one's kin that made her feel that way, or maybe it was a preprogramed feeling that all homunculi of the Einzbern were born with. Whatever the reason, it was done, and there was no taking it back.

Waver on the other hand was feeling multiple emotions at once. Confusion, shock, and other unidentifiable feelings he could not place as he considered what he was just told. He came into this war believing he was participating for a wish, and now that he was told the true purpose, he was unsure about how to react. The idea of actually going to the Swirl of the Root, the goal of all magi, with this ritual was something new to him. He considered the fact that he, someone who had been called a failure for all of his life, could have won the war, and been given the chance to obtain the power within the Root. The thought however turned to disgust in himself when he realized what he had to do in order to accomplish that goal. First, he would have to betray Rider, and use a Command Seal to get him to kill himself. If he had known of the true purpose of the Heaven's Feel ritual before hand, would he have still opted to help Rider accomplish his dream?

Then he began to thinking about the being within the grail. Angra Mainyu, a Persian god of evil and darkness, or rather, the closest thing to that being as one could get. The servant was in the Grail, and had that ritual been completed, it would have drowned all of humanity in a sea of infernal mud. Upon further reflection, he wondered what would have happened if Rider made his wish. He would have obtained his incarnated body, but at the cost of all lives on earth. Had he made his wish, he would have become the king of nothing. He imagined Rider, obtaining his incarnation and cursing the grail in all manners as it proceeded to destroy all he himself wished to obtain.

"So the wish granting mechanism was just some incentive to get other participants involved in the war?" Waver asked.

"That's right." Irisviel confirmed. "Once you're role of summoning the servants was completed, the Master no longer matters." She shifted uncomfortably. "The wish granting function was not just something to entice the masters. It was also meant as an incentive for summoning the Servants."

"I think I get it." Waver said. "To summon Heroic Spirits from the Throne of Heroes to come to the physical world, there had to be a powerful motivator. For Heroic Spirits who died with regrets, having a wish granted would be that motivation." Realization dawned on Waver. "So then the three families _never_ intended to make a wish?"

"A path to Root was all we, or what any good magi desired." Irisviel explained. "It was also why we kept it within the three families and never informed other magi of the truth." That also made sense to Waver. Had the information been made public, magi from all over the world would have tried to find some way to participate in this war or create their own Holy Grail War. The end result would not have been pretty.

"But why the war?" Waver asked confused. "Why not simply use the ritual for all involved?" He paused as he considered. "Unless… it really was a fight over the ownership of the grail, and the reward. Only one can truly claim to path to Root."

"I see you figured it out." Irisviel stated. "As legend states, once a path to Root has been opened up, it will be closed for anyone else. The same applies for this ritual. Once the hole to Root has been created with the Heaven's Feel, only one can enter. Once the true prize is claimed that path will close, and the grail will be just a simple wish-granting tool. As such, the war became necessary." The white haired woman chuckled bitterly. "Besides, as you well know, magi aren't known to cooperate and share. The three families are no different."

"Allies of convenience." Waver said. Another thought came to his mind. "But suppose other magi did know the truth of the ritual, if they knew of the corruption, would they try to participate anyway? I mean, if what you say is true then the grail will destroy the world if it the ritual was completed."

Irisviel closed her eyes, her expression one of a person who does who really did not want to answer a question on a particularly nasty subject. "Do you know what the legends of the Root tell?" Irisviel paused a moment before continuing. "Legend says that once one touches Root, they become something closer to a god. That's part of the reason why so many magi wish to find a path to Root. Of course, most want to get as close to the Root as possible without disappearing, but even then, they can become among the most powerful of magi. Now I ask you, with that kind of reward, how many magi do you believe will take that risk? True, the risk may deter some, but how many of those magi do you think are willing to take such a gamble if the reward is that enticing?"

Waver once again thought about it. How many would actually accept this ritual even if they knew the consequences? He knew many magi were amoral, but how many would go through with it knowing it would damn everyone else? With that kind of reward the ritual has to offer, what was 5.5 billion people to a particularly selfish magus?

"If what you say is true, then would the ritual even work anymore with that thing within the grail."

Irisviel thought for a moment and nonchalantly answered. "It is highly unlikely."

"That can't be!" Waver exclaimed in disbelief. " Why would the Einzberns continue such a ritual if it probably won't work. Plus, you told me that completing the Heaven's Feel might end the world. It doesn't make any sense."

"The best answer I can give you to that is obsession."

"What?" Waver asked disbelievingly.

"For a long time, my family sought to obtain the Third Magic they've lost a thousand years ago. At first this ritual was made so that they could make their wish a reality. But over time after we suffered from defeat after defeat in the war we proposed in the first place, we changed our goal to win the war. That obsession blinds the Einzbern family. Keep in mind, they still recall their true purpose, but they no longer hold that purpose in their heart. Over time their true desire became an excuse for them as their obsession grew."

Irisviel paused to see if Waver understood what she was saying before continuing. "They are so blinded by their own desire to win the war they no longer truly seek their original goal." Irisviel sighed with pity. "The fact that the Einzberns have an unhealthy amount of pride does not help. Pride in addition to obsession makes a fatal combination, and when their pride got wounded, their obsession grew." Irisviel shook her head. "I'm not really trying to defend the Einzberns, but after decades of feeling the bitter pain of each defeat, it's easy to see how they were driven to desperation. This, in addition to how out of reach their desire for their lost True Sorcery really is, it severely damaged their bias views of themselves as a powerful magus family."

"So they'll risk the world for their pride?" Waver asked disbelievingly.

"Obsession clouds all sense of reason and logic." Irisviel confirmed. She then chuckled bitterly "Then again, my family thought it would be a wise to summon Angra Mainyu, a god of evil. Reason and logic aren't really something my family practices when it comes to the war. They are great magi, but have a nasty habit of not thinking things through outside of their own Magecraft and alchemy. It seemed to have gotten worst after the death of Justeaze von Einzbern." Once again, she sighed. "They really should have chosen Ruler."

"Excuse me?" Waver questioned.

"It's nothing." Irisviel waved the matter off. "All you need to know about my family is that they are obsessed. Maybe they are really oblivious to the consequences or refuse to see reality. Maybe they think the ritual will work anyway and they can claim the Third Magic they lost before the end. I do not know how they think or how they rationalize the whole situation, and frankly I don't care to know. All I know is that I informed them and they ignored my warning, so I must do something about it."

Waver paused for a moment to consider this. A thought then came to him regarding Irisviel's status as a homunculus. "If you were meant to be the Lesser Grail of this war, why would the Einzberns abandon you? Wouldn't they want their precious Grail back? Aren't they afraid of other magi getting their hands on you and creating something like a… Justeaze model homunculus?"

"I'm afraid I lost that function when I separated from the grail." Irisviel explained. "I still have a feint connection to the grail, but my most important abilities have been lost and cannot be restored." They thought of an analogy. "I'm like a broken down car by their standards. I'm still a car which can run, but I am unable to run by their standards." Irisviel followed up. "As to answer your other question, because of the separation, my body is no different… no, because it is so degraded, it is actually less valuable than our families common homunculus, so my body cannot betray and family secrets if a magus finds me. That's a fact I'm sure they thought about." Irisviel gave a satisfied smirk. "Though as I said, thinking things through is not their strong point."

Waver was curious about what she meant by that last remark, though he pushed that aside to confirm the earlier point. "So they don't see you as something worth the time to retrieve just because you can't be the grail anymore?" Waver asked.

"Once I lost my purpose, I am nothing to them." Irisviel confirmed.

Waver paused once again, considering all he was told. Unable to think of anything else to say, he decided to ask the only question that came to mind. "What will you do now?"

Irisviel once again braced herself before answering. "The Holy Grail War will start again in ten years." That caught Waver off guard. He heard that the Holy Grail War starts every six decades at least due to the large amount of mana that is needed. Why would it start so early? As if reading his mind, Irisviel elaborated. "Because the ritual was not completed as expected, much of the mana that was collected still resides in the grail. So the next war will happen earlier than expected. That gives me ten years to end the Fifth Grail War before it begins."

"So, where do I fit into all of this?" Waver asked.

Irisviel looked the young man in the eyes squarely with enough steel to make him lean back a little. "As I've said, I cannot do this alone." Irisviel answered. "Right now you are the only person I can depend on to help me reach my goal."

"Why not get the Mage Association involved?" Waver asked. "Why not tell them everything you told me?"

"And leave the ritual in the hands of magi who are probably even less moral than my own family?" asked Irisviel. "Remember what I said about what would happen if the truth got out about the true purpose of the war? And even if I leave that part out and just tell them about the corruption, sure it may cancel the war, but it may also give many of them an excuse to study the grail and use the samples I collected for their own experiments. Who knows how that will end?" Irisviel shook her head. "No, we must keep the ritual here in Fuyuki, as isolated as possible form other magi. Besides, I know my family's operations. If they are in charge of the ritual, at least I know what to expect from them."

"If that is the case how do you plan to end the war?"

Irisviel gave a satisfied smirk, a plan clearly formulated in her mind. "By putting my family in a situation where they _must_ stop the ritual."

Waver's mind was racing. He was trying to figure out exactly what was going on, where his place in all this was, and for that matter, what he, someone who was barely useful to even his own Servant in the Holy Grail War, could do against forces such as the Einzberns, the Tohsakas, and the Matous. "You really are putting a lot of trust into me." Waver said. "I could easily tell others what you told me, maybe even the Mage Association. What basis do you have in trusting me?"

"None at all." Irisviel explained flatly much to Waver's astonishment. " None except this. From the few times I met you face to face, I could tell you were someone who had a greater sense of morality than my other options."

Waver chuckled at that. "So it's because I have a conscience."

"It's not a bad thing." Irisviel assured with a smile. "Honestly, we magi seem to be getting more an more amoral by the generations. My own family is proof of that."

Waver turned to her. "So you would oppose your family to end the war for good?"

Irisviel went silent for a moment. Once again she was deciding on what to say. Finally, she gave her answer. "As I told you, I am a homunculus who was meant to be a vessel for the Lesser Grail." She sighed heavily before continuing. "And in ten years, my daughter will be the next."

That one sentence brought on a long, uncomfortable silence as Waver let those words sink in. At first, he was skeptical about trusting this woman, but now he could clearly see the driving motivation behind her actions. Not only did the Einzberns throw her away, they planned to use this woman's child for the next part of the ritual. A deep feeling of disgust filled Waver's stomach as he thought how it was moments like these that made him feel he did not have the mental or moral qualifications to be a magus. Sure, the woman before him was a homunculus, and by the standards of orthodox magi, was not considered human, yet as he saw the look of sorrow in her eyes, he could not see her as anything but a mother trying to rescue her daughter.

Irisviel got up from the bench then turned towards the young man. "Waver-kun," Irisviel said looking in him square in the eye. The next moment, she tilted her upper body and head toward him, lowering herself in a bow. Waver, both shocked and embarrassed by the scene before him, got up form the bench, unsure about what to do except look around to make sure no one was looking. Without any of the noble dignity she presented earlier, she began to plead like the desperate woman and mother she truly was.

"I beg of you, please assist me in ending the war once and for all. Please help me shut down the grail. Please, help me save my daughter. You are the only person I can depend on. So please… I can't do this by myself."

For a moment, no one moved or spoke. What could be say? Waver wondered if it was an act, but from what she told him and from the sight of the trembling woman before him, this seemed doubtful. Emiya Irisviel was throwing away all of her dignity in order to gain his approval. If this was an act, it was a pretty convincing one. It was like all the restraint she had suddenly vanished, and her true emotions rushed out in that one outburst. When she raised herself up, she sighed and shook her head, apparently scolding herself for such a display.

"I'm sorry." Irisviel apologized with shame. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Under the circumstances however, I hope you understand my situation." Irisviel picked up her bag. "I know I have no right to ask you anything that would risk your own life. But as I said, I am desperate, and you are the only one I can depend on." She looked him in the eye again, once more composed. "Please, at the very least think it over. If I don't hear from you I will assume you made you're choice." She turned her head, clearly still ashamed by her earlier display. "Good day, Waver-kun." With that final goodbye, she casually walked away.

Waver stood there, watching the widowed woman walk off. When she was out of sight, he pondered the situation. Part of him wanted the whole damn war to be behind him and live the life we wanted, yet another part of him, the part that actually cared for the well being of others truly wanted to answer the pleas of the mother who would throw away her self respect and reach out to a former enemy. Still, that was just it. The woman was a former enemy and apart of the magus family that started the problem to begin with. In that regard, was there even a problem with the Grail? She never offered any real proof of her claims apart from her story and the emotions behind them.

"Her very strong, very sincere emotions." Waver thought.

He could not get the image of the woman's despair filled face out of his mind. Maybe he was being naive, but he was pretty sure that was the face of a truly hopeless woman looking for help. Truth be told, he knew he was not a very dependable person, but he was all she had. Apparently everyone else was too untrustworthy, or maybe he was too trusting. Maybe she knew that and was trying to manipulate him into something that could get him in trouble. Then again, she admitted he could be in danger and made no attempt to coerce or force him to help her. Or maybe it was some form of reverse psychology. Maybe he would figure out that she was trying to be honest or false or…

"Dammit," Waver thought rubbing his head in confusion while trying to figure out this conundrum. "What the hell should I do?"

He knew he was not experienced in the ways of life. He knew he should not trust someone so easily, especially someone who admitted he was basically her only option. But the woman did appear to be as upfront with him as possible about her situation. She answered his questions to the best of her ability, and from what he saw with little attempt to deceive him. Maybe he was being naïve, but he could not see her as anything but a mother trying hard to save her daughter and end a conflict that could cost many lives in the future. He seen enough of this war alone to see how many lives would be lost in one of these wars, and that was when the ritual failed and the creature, Avenger, was still within the grail. If this thing was real, how many more people would die? Better yet, if it was real, what could he do to stop it if not even the Einzberns would.

His next train of thought then turned to Rider. What would he do in this situation? He probably had enough experience to tell when someone was lying. And if he could, what would he do? Waver already knew the answer. He would charge head first into the Einzbern's stronghold, rescues the girl, then beat the ever living crap out of the entire Einzbern family for making him waste his time on a pointless wish, all while laughing like a maniac. All without hesitation.

He recalled their final moment together. He recalled Rider, going into battle against Archer, making his last stand against the golden servant, ordering him to live. If he got involved in this new conflict, his life could be in danger. He would be disobeying the command of the man who gave him the direct order to live if he agreed to the conflict. Then again, what would the great red servant do if he saw him cowering before a challenge such as this? Isn't it Waver's duty, not only as a survivor of the Holy Grail war, but also as a follower to the King of Conquerors to right an insult done? Form what Irisviel said; this whole war would have been a pointless endeavor to begin with, so would this not be a direct blow both him and Alexander. What was he to do? Should he obey his king's order and live? Or should he risk his life to restore the injustice done to him, done to them? Again, he thought about what Iskander would have wanted. He knew what he would say.

"You fool! What are you hesitating for?"

"Idiot." Waver thought with a chuckle. "Even when you're gone, you really are a pain."

His decision was made, within a matter of minutes. He was probably going to hate himself for this in the next couple hours, but screw it. He ran down the road the direction the Einzbern homunculus went. Within a half a minute, he saw the back of the white haired woman walking down the empty street. Ignoring his own voice in the back of his head calling him an idiot and trying even harder to ignore the obnoxious yet approving laughter of Rider, he called out to her, confident in his choice.

* * *

 **A/N**

And so ends another chapter. As I stated before, this was originally meant to be two chapters, so I had to cut a bunch of things and do a bit of editing. Much of the editing however was rushed so I could get this chapter uploaded by my personal deadline. I wanted to go into deeper detail, but as I said, I don't want to take away from the main story. Most of us should know the history, so I only paraphrased and gave enough background to give the readers and understanding of why things are the way they are and what direction I ah heading with this story. Still, I hope I gave enough backstory and made it as coherent as possible.

Like most of you concluded, Avalon was key in the separation between Iri and the Grail. Also, Iri begins to make her move. Next time, Iri begins her attack. Look forward to it. Let me know what you all think.


	6. Interlude

It's been a while. Here's a chapter to prove I am still alive. I was writing another chapter, but I realized I would be skipping ahead too far without going too much into the relationship between Iri and Shirou. So here, this chapter is meant to look deeper into the personal relationship between them and how life was progressing for them. I figured the setting would be perfect since it is Hanami season in Japan right now. I may have rushed getting this chapter done a bit because of it, but again, I wanted to show I am still writing this story. Enjoy.

* * *

Interlude

It was as though the day itself was greeting her, welcoming her to her first spring in Fuyuki. The sun was shining, the wind was gentle, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom as one of Fuyuki's most recent residents watched them spring to life and blow in the pleasant breeze. She managed to catch one in her palm, examined it for a moment, and then let the wind carry it away to join the rest in the dance of spring.

"It's lovely." Irisviel thought to herself. Kneeling on the blue blanket under the cherry trees, she looked on with a warm amazement at the sight before her. She wore lavender colored dress, lighter than what she wore in the winter; and more appropriate for the setting. Some distance away, Shirou was playing with other children around his age under one of the trees. Watching the game play out made Irisviel happy for her foster son. It was good to know there were children his age that the young red head could get along with in addition to the many people the Emiyas managed to befriend.

Surrounding the blanket Irisviel sat on, the men and women of the Fujimura group were enjoying the festival. On the blanket behind her, Fujimura Taiga was particularly rowdy as she went around to all of the guests at the small party and making what passes to her as small talk. Others were near by, including the various people Irisviel had the pleasure to befriend. Not too far away were the families of Gakumazawa, Kurihara, Mackenzie, and many more. Everyone that Irisviel knew in Miyama was there with friends and family.

This was Hanami. An event where the people come to watch the cherry blossoms bloom and enjoy the company of loved ones. For the people of Fuyuki, it was a yearly festival of fun and games, but for Irisviel, this particular Hanami was something more. This was her first Hanami.

"Hey, Shishou!" Taiga called out to Irisviel

"Ah, T-chan," Irisviel said turning around. The young girl was with a bunch of her boys with some bows and a large wooden hammer of some kind. "What are you up to?"

"Mochi!" Taiga exclaimed lifting the hammer up in the air.

"Mochi?" repeated Irisviel.

"Mochi making!" Taiga explained. "A must for Hanami." She pointed the hammer at the bowl, which was filled with pink dough. "It's a Fujimura tradition to make ourselves some Mochi during the Hanami festival. And I get to do the pounding." She nodded at her father, a giant even by Yakuza muscle standards, and began to pound the dough with the hammer as her father kneaded with his hand. In intervals, Taiga pounded, and the older Fujimura kneed the dough in a rhythmic pattern. "A few good whacks and we'll have some super soft, super tasty mochi." Taiga explained as she continued to pound. "Would you like some?"

Intrigued, Irisviel agreed to try some when it was done. Irisviel turned back around and filled a cup with a thermos filled with green tea. Relaxing again, she looked around at the sight of families enjoying their day off.

Spending some time alone gave her plenty a moment to think of her life in Fuyuki and she concluded it was going well. She managed to familiarize herself with the town and city to the point where she can easily give directions to people not familiar to the area. As for the people, she befriended many of them and has become a regular at some of the more social neighborhood events. Her own appearance has become a familiar one to the residence as well, in no small part due to her unique features.

After staying in Fuyuki for months, people have already begun to talk about her, the beautiful foreigner who moved to Fuyuki in winter. From what she knew, few of the rumors were bad, but it was known she was a widow to a man who was acquainted with the local Yakuza. That however did not deter many of the people who got to know her personally and knew her benefactor, Fujimura Raiga, as a man of honor and good disposition. Her own sweet personality helped a great deal making her a very popular figure in the Miyama circle; she even heard rumors about a nickname being flown around. 'The Fuyuki Snow Fairy' was apparently what she was being called. Irisviel was unsure about how to react to that.

She did find it odd though that out of all the people who knew her, she has yet to catch the attention of the Tohsakas or the Matous, or rather, if they notice they made no indication to her that they did. Maybe the events of the Holy Grail War were so taxing on them they had little room to keep up with neighborhood events such as new neighbors. Then again, there had been a large flux of people moving to the suburban area thanks to the Great Fire, they probably had no interest in the new immigrants.

Irisviel however concluded it would be better to be as active in the neighborhood as possible rather than keep a low profile. Her reasoning was that she already had a strange appearance, so people of course would talk about her. If she did try and separate herself from the people, she would only make other people more interested in her and thus increase the number of people curious of her. By actively giving information about herself, she would satisfy their curious neighbors and assist in decreasing the interest in her as well as any juicy gossip and rumors that secrecy tends to attract. Irisviel mused over that particular logic of her hiding in plain sight approach and found it funny how affective it was as no local magi tried to approach her. She did not believe she could hide from them forever, so when the day comes they do find and confront her, she would cross that bridge when she got there. Plus, she really wanted to have as much fun as possible before that happened, so why not indulge in her new found freedom by being a respected, fun loving member of the community?

She also reflected on how her relationship Shirou was improving. In regards to his training, she had yet to teach him proper Magecraft, but decided to start with the smaller things before teaching him proper. For the past few weeks she was teaching him just the theories and the basics of certain miracles. He wanted to go straight for the big lessons, but she was insistent on letting him know the very basics firsts, though she did satisfy his curiosity by teaching him alchemy. So far the lessons had been going well, and Irisviel did assure him that once he managed to do a decent enough job with the lessons she instilled in him, she would proceed to teach him properly.

Their master/student relationship was going well, but she did wonder about their relationship as family. For all the time she spent with Shirou she never really understood their relationship as a mother and son. For the time being, she acted like his mother in public, but their private lives were complicated. When she was not giving him lessons, he was giving her lessons. More then once he would instruct her on modern technology and how to do some of the more basic housework. The results often ended with her breaking a few items, or causing an accident. She could not help but recall the number times she caused a small flood in the house with appliances like the washing machine, the sink, the bathtub, even the garden hose, somehow. She would eventually learn how to properly use the appliances, but it would be a while before Shirou trusted her in the kitchen unsupervised.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Irisviel asked herself recalling how Shirou angrily scolded her for causing a small fire after her failed attempt at making hamburger steaks. "Shirou really is mean when it comes to the kitchen."

At some point, Shirou was finished with his game and ran back to his and Irisviel's blanket, removing his shoes and putting them next to Irisviel's boots before joining her.

"Are you having fun Shirou?" Irisviel asked as Shirou sat in front o her.

"Yep," Shirou responded picking up one of the rice crackers they brought with them. "I was playing Mr. Daruma Fell Down with a bunch of guys. It was really funny. Some of the guys fell down for real. "

"That's great." Irisviel responded, smiling at the boy's delight.

Irisviel turned back around. "T-chan is making a snack called a mochi. Have you ever tried some?"

"Yes," Shirou responded sitting down on the blanket. "It's very good, like a soft cake."

"I see." Irisviel said looking over at Taiga. Watching the girl beat in on the bowl of dough, she noticed that maybe she was enjoying the activity a little too much as the ferocity and the frequency of the pounding seemed to have increase. "T-chan, is it necessary to hit that dough so violently?" Irisviel asked Taiga with concern.

"Of course." Taiga explained. "This makes the dough nice and soft, and the softer the better." Irisviel was unsure about that explanation, even less sure when she saw some of Taiga's boys inch away from the girl. Even her father who was kneading the dough was no longer putting his hands anywhere near the bowl. Irisviel hoped she was not having one of her episodes where she was trying too hard. "I saw some oji-sans earlier knead dough just like this."

"Those were professionals putting on a show." Shirou pointed out.

"Yeah," Taiga agreed increasing the frequency of the pounding. "But come on, it can't be that hard. All I got to do is pound it really fast and really hard."

Unconvinced of the girl's confidence, the Emiya family left her to her activity and went back to viewing the flowers. The gentle breeze that drifted across the park as the people of Fuyuki took part in the festivities. From a distance away, she could see a group of people enter the park carrying blankets and other items for the festival, many of them choosing to wear kimonos.

"You know, when I thought Hanami I thought there would be a lot of people wearing traditional kimonos and doing other Japanese activities." Irisviel commented to Shirou. "Kind of like those people over there."

"Many people prefer tradition." Shirou stated. "But over all it is a festival and people are suppose to have fun."

"Has it always been this way?" Irisviel asked. "I know very little about Hanami other than it's a festival that celebrates the beginning of spring." Truth be told, she already did a fair deal of research before hand, but she wanted to test Shirou's knowledge, partly to see if he is keeping up with his studies, partly to give him an opportunity to show off. It appeared to have been successful as Shirou began to give a small lecture about the history of Hanami gleefully.

"I think it began during the Heinen period. At first it was a fancy party for the noble class where they wrote poems. In the Edo Period, Tokugawa Yoshimune had cherry trees planted all over Japan so everyone in Japan could celebrate Hanami. Hanami must have been so fun he wanted everyone to celebrate."

"I can see why." Irisviel agreed as she looked around. "This is the first time I've ever seen so many people act so lively at once." Irisviel cheerfully looked on as she saw a troupe of street performers perform amazing tricks some distance off for an audience of over twenty people. Further along she saw salarymen who were probably all business during their work hours drink, laugh, and enjoying the day. This festival truly brought about the joy in even the most serious of people.

Irisviel obviously could not help but be swept up in the jubilance, singing with some of the street performers and playing with some of the families and friends she became acquainted with. She found herself in sort of a celebrity status during the celebration and many came and spoke with her throughout the day, many of them housewives who offered to teach the clueless homunculus how to do housework. Others invited her to other neighborhood events and get togethers. She even found herself being hit on more than once, though she made it a point to turn them down gently. The more persistent of the flirts found themselves being 'persuaded' to move along by Taiga, or more specifically, the large, obviously Yakuza who stood behind the fiery highschooler.

Irisviel leaned back satisfied as she looked out at the festival. "Is Hanami like this every year?"

"What do you mean?"

"You grew up in Fuyuki," Irisviel explained. "Was the Hanami festival like this every year?

Shirou thought for a moment. "Strange." Shirou said after a moment of thought. "I don't remember."

"Don't remember?"

"Past festivals." Shirou explained. "I don't really remember much about the other Hanami festivals."

Irisviel looked at him puzzled. "You don't…" she paused as she recalled that when he meant the 'other Hanami festivals' he was referring to before the fire. Irisviel shifted uncomfortably as she realized she brought up something she really did not wished to discuss at that moment.

When the subject of their past came up once, Irisviel was willing to share some of her past, but she never once thought about talking to Shirou about his. It's not like she had no interest, it's just that this was just another subject that she felt very uncomfortable talking about with someone as young as him. Now that the subject was brought up, it made her especially apprehensive. Shirou's apparent lack of memory of some aspects before the fire made her especially anxious. Exactly how much of that past did he remember? And now that she though about it, it seemed as though Shirou never really seemed to even attempt to reach out to anyone from his past. Surely he had friends other the children he was playing with. How come he never mentioned them? And come to think of it…

"Who was Shirou before the fire?" Irisviel mentally asked herself. The only thing she knew about Shirou was who he was after the Great Fire, the fire she was greatly responsible for, and since she met him, it was as though the small bits of personality he displayed were more directly influenced by her. It made her wonder again, how much of that was Shirou before the fire, and Shirou after it.

Shirou turned heedful as he noticed that Irisviel suddenly became silent and was looking that the tea thermos in her hands, once again with that same dark expression that signified he having very 'sad thought.' "Iri…" Shirou said hesitantly. Apparently not hearing the boy, Irisviel looked at her thermos as she shifted uncomfortably. It made Shirou wonder what it was she was thinking about that lead her back to her dark place one again. All he said was that he did not remember past Hanami festivals. What could possibly have made Irisviel that sad once again? He moved closer to her in an attempt to touch her hand and get her attention.

"ORAAA!"

Shirou suddenly heard a large cry from some distance behind Irisviel. He looked past her and saw Taiga, eyes shining like stars, pounding the mocha ferociously as if she was beating it to death with the mallet.

"Fuji-nee!" Shirou began nervously. He glanced over at Irisviel who was looking down at her thermos distraught. Whatever it was that made her go to her 'dark place' it was clearly keeping her from noticing the over zealous wilds child behind her smashing mochi like she trying to end its existence. "Fuji-nee, that's too much!" He called out attempting to placate her.

"Not enough!" Taiga called out. "We gotta pound the flour outta this dough! Come one! Get smashed till your nice and tasty!" Shirou was unsure if Taiga heard him. He looked around and noticed none of her boys attempted to stop her either, opting to stay far away and hoping she would wear herself out in a matter of time. She was clearly taking it too far, and nothing could stop her.

"Shirou…" Irisviel began. Shirou turned her attention away from Fujimura Taiga and looked back at Irisviel who was apparently still oblivious to the ever-growing danger behind her. For the mean time however, even Taiga's berserk state was secondary as he noticed Irisviel looking at him with an unreadable expression. The best he could determine from what was on her face was some form of determination, mixed with sadness and some kind of longing, as though she wanted to get something off her chest. "I…" she began. That was as far she got.

"ORAORAORAORAAA…!" Taiga called out repeatedly as she hit the dough. Luckily, a rampage could not last forever and this one would end soon enough. Just not the way everyone expected.

In one instance, the dough stuck to the mallet and did not unstuck. As Taiga swung the mallet up once, she unintentionally flung the dough high in the air. When she brought it back down a couple times, she noticed that instead of the soft thump of the wooden mallet hitting dough, she heard wood hitting wood eventually stopped her assault. She looked down and noticed that she was just hitting and empty wooden bowl.

Confused, she looked around wondering where the mochi dough went. She was about to ask her father when she noticed a sense of dread appearing on the man's face. Not just that, the same expression appeared on the faces of all her grandfather's boys as well. That was not good. There were boys of the Fujimura group. Nobody and nothing scared them. Eventually, she turned to see what they were staring at, and he own expression became one of a similar dread. She found her dough, and so did her Shishou.

Silence. Not knowing how to respond, the whole company froze in place, watching the kneeling Irisviel. The perpetrator of the act stood as frozen as everyone else, only her face sported a very goofy 'oops' look as she saw the back of her Shishou and how the mochi dough she was playing with earlier, as if through the intervention of some kind of god of slapstick, had plopped itself on the woman's head.

Taiga thought carefully about what to say, looking for the right way to express what she was feeling at that moment. "Ah… Shishou…" was all she was able to get out.

Silently, Irisviel got up from where she knelt and carefully removed the dough from her head, placing it on the side with the grace of a lady who was simply wiping off a minor smudge. As she did, Taiga noticed Shirou sported a fearful expression on his face and how he backed away cautiously, his eyes fixated on Irisviel's face.

"S… sorry…" Taiga said awkwardly beginning to break out in a cold sweat. "I'm sorry… Shishou."

If Irisviel heard the terrified teenager she gave no indication. All she did was get up from where she knelt, went over to where her boots were, and one by one put them on. The party directly in front of her, composing of some of her grandfather's boys, shrank back with expressions similar to what Shirou had.

"Really… I'm sorry…" Taiga said, the sweat dripping down with greater frequency. This time she received a response.

"It's fine, T-chan." Irisviel responded with her usual calm tone, though Taiga could not help but notice an kind of edge to it that made her shiver on the inside. "The fault does not lie with you. No, I suppose I am the one to blame for this incident." The white haired woman finished putting her boots back on and stood up straight, her back still towards Taiga. "This must be my comeuppance for not appropriately educating you." She then turned, her face looking down, her eyes covered by her bangs.

"I… well… seriously…. I'm really, _really_ sorry…." Taiga apologized once again.

"I know you are." Irisviel responded. "And I should apologize as well." She then began to walk towards Taiga. "As your Shishou, it was my duty to teach you the things you will need in life, and it appears as though how to act appropriately in a public setting was one of the subjects I failed to convey." Taiga took a few steps backwards as Irisviel slowly approached step-by-step. "I was focusing too much on your academic needs that I neglected some of the more… liberal teachings that are necessary for a young lady such as yourself."

"Sh-Shishou…" Taiga said, he anxiety increasing with each step her master took. She tried to move back, again, but she felt some sort of pressure keeping her in place. Irisviel eventually stopped her approach, standing directly in front of the high school girl.

"It seems as though I will have to give a 'special' lesson on etiquette in social gatherings. Just like a true… proper… lady." Irisviel said putting emphasis on the last few words.

"Huh?" Taiga asked, her voice cracking a bit. Somehow, she managed to look up at Irisviel's face, finally gained the courage to look at the older woman directly.

Irisviel's face finally revealed itself in full to the teenage girl, and it was… the warmest, friendliest, and somehow, the most dangerous smiling face Taiga had ever seen. "Now then, shall we begin?" Taiga's heart skipped a beat at those words.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The flailing teenage girl screamed in horror as she was dragged away by the scruff of her shirt by Irisviel, off for some, 'lessons in etiquette.' All who witnessed the scene take place, from Taiga's friends to her family, simply turned around and resumed their celebration in an a way that clearly stated, they did not want to get involved. Only Shirou watched the scene play out to the end, and put his hands together in prayer for his fallen friend.

* * *

"Will Fuji-nee be alright?" Shirou asked. The Emiya family walked side by side down the street, carrying the items they brought with them to the celebration. It was sunset by the time Hanami ended, and after a while of walking down the empty street in silence, Shirou decided to voice the concerns he had ever since his foster mother and her pupil returned from the latter's 'lecture.'

"Of course, Shirou." Confirmed Irisviel. "What makes you say otherwise?"

"Well," Shirou began. He paused for a moment as he chose his words. "It's just that you were gone for a while and when you got back, Fuji-nee seemed… different."

"Indeed, she was." Irisviel said innocently. "My goal was to make her into a respectable young lady who was proud to stand before her friends and family. I believe I the results were satisfactory."

Shirou was not sure how to respond to that. If one were to meet the Fujimura Taiga Irisviel retuned with and compared her to the Fujimura Taiga from just that morning, that person would have never thought they were the same girl. What was once a hot-blooded and rambunctious tomboy had somehow turned into a serene respectable young lady like the elder Emiya promised. The way she walked, the way she talked, all traces of the wild child were gone and replaced with this calm and graceful flower.

He remembered her walking beside Irisviel, all of her steps with purpose and grace. She greeted all around her not as the teenage tomboy raised as a Yakuza's child, but as a young lady who acted with the grace and dignity of a noble maiden. To say Shirou, and everyone else around him, was surprised by this sudden change would have been an understatement. Even the aura she presented was different. It was no longer the burning and flashy kind a hot-blooded shounen manga like protagonist, but it was now flowery and bubbly, similar to a pretty girl from a shoujo manga.

"But how in the world did you turn Fuji-nee into _that_ in such a short time?!" Shirou asked.

"I admit I had to rush the lesson a bit, but I think I had plenty of time."

"You were only gone for thirty minutes!" Shirou retorted.

"Plenty of time." Irisviel repeated with complete nonchalance.

"But how did you do it?" Shirou asked, not seeing how it was possible to create the respectable lady formerly known as Fujimura Taiga in such a short amount of time. "Did you use some sort of spell to brainwash her or something?"

"It would be unethical to do something like that, Shirou." Irisviel responded matter-of-factly. It was not unnoticed by the little redhead that she did not deny the theory.

Unsure about how to respond to that, Shirou decided to ask for confirmation on a more pressing concern. "Will she be like that forever?" Shirou asked. "I mean, this Fuji-nee is quiet and nice and all, but it's just not right seeing her like that. Actually, the way she is now is kind of scary."

It wasn't just him who felt that way. Fujimura Raiga and his son-in-law were probably the only two there shedding tears of joy upon seeing his the young Taiga finally acting like a respectable lady for once in her life. Everyone else was too unnerved by her sudden transformation. Even her own boys were creeped out by her lady like conduct. It just seemed so wrong. The way she moved and talked was out of character in every sense of the word. Shirou and everyone else could not help but feel certain wrongness about the whole thing, as if the world itself was trembling at the sight of Fujimura Taiga being proper. Since his studies in the magic world began, Shirou came to understand that there are things in the world that defy logic, and this new found phenomena appeared to be one which opposed even the oldest of mysteries. An exaggeration, Shirou was aware, but probably not too far from the truth.

"She'll be fine." Irisviel assured. "The lesson I gave her was just a crash course meant to convey the basics of being a proper lady. Once she had a good night sleep or two, I'm sure she'll be back to her normal rowdy self in no time."

Shirou decided to ignore that 'or two' part. "Her brain isn't going to break or anything, is it?" Shirou asked concerned, recalling that when he got close to the teenaged kendo girl, it seemed like steam was coming out of one of her ears. He really hoped that was just his imagination.

"Of course not. Don't be silly." Irisviel paused as she thought for a moment. "That reminds me, I'll have to give you some lessons in etiquette as well." Shirou looked at her in horror, wondering if she plans to turn him into an etiquette zombie as well. "Don't worry Shirou, I plan to be more gradual with your education."

"But, I don't even need to learn that stuff."

"Nonsense. It's better to learn when you are young so they can come naturally to you when you get older. You'll need them to present yourself in various social events. Politeness is necessary when you are older, whether you it is for political or practical uses. Besides, you will need to learn to apply these lessons in front of girls."

"Why?" Shirou asked. "What do girls have to do with etiquette?"

"Oh, you'll understand when you get to that age." Irisviel explained. "And by that time I hope I will be a satisfied grandmother."

"Grandmother?" Shirou asked puzzled once again. "Now what are you talking about? You're acting strange, Iri."

Irisviel giggled at the boy's youthful ignorance. The topic however did make her wonder about the kind of man Shirou will grow up to become. From what she understood about the boy already, he was already both mature and well mannered for his age. He did occasionally have a rebellious side such as speaking in a less formal way when addressing other people, but that was charming in its own way. She would however have to teach him how to properly treat a woman, then he would be a very good catch. Nodding to herself, she made it her duty to make sure Shirou grows up to be an ideal gentleman.

"Today was fun." Shirou suddenly spoke up interrupting Irisviel's though process. She turned to him questioningly.

"Excuse me?"

"It's been a long time since we went out and had fun like this. I was just saying how much fun I had today."

Irisviel though about that and realized it was the truth. Shirou had been busy with both schoolwork and his alchemy studies and Irisviel herself was busy with her 'project' that the two of them had not spent much time together for the past few weeks to do something other than lessons.

"It has, hasn't it?" Irisviel confirmed. She went silent for a moment thinking of a way to continue the conversation. She considered asking about his studies but realized it would just be steering the direction to a professional direction as opposed to recreational or familial. As she looked around at the empty street, she took a chance with a more personal topic. "How do you like our new home?" Shirou looked up at her.

"It's fine." Shirou responded simply.

"Are you adjusting well?" Irisviel asked, not wanting to end the conversation like that. "Is there anything you might need?"

"No, I'm good." Shirou responded, paused for a few seconds then continued. "It's very fun. I like the new house and the way my new room is made up." He paused again and added more. "I also like the other house. The tenants are nice and I really like talking to them." Judging by his demeanor and the way he insistently contributed even the smallest detail, Irisviel concluded he also wanted the conversation to continue.

"And what about the other people we met?"

"Well, Fuji-nee is weird, but she is fun. And the other families are nice too. And there are a lot of kids my age to play with, so I am not lonely." Irisviel was relieved to hear that. "What about you? You said this was your first Hanami right? How was it?"

Irisviel paused, recalling the conversation that took place earlier before it was interrupted. Thinking back on that exchange made her feel uncomfortable, so she decided to lead the conversation in a different direction before heading towards a subject that could potentially ruin the good time they were having. "Actually, it was my first time celebrating any festival outside the castle."

"Huh?" Shirou asked disbelieving. "The Einzberns sound boring."

Irisviel held back a small fit of laughter at that blunt, but very true statement. "Truth be told, I never expected to celebrate the Hanami at all."

"Why?" Shirou asked.

Once again Irisviel paused, unsure about how to respond. She silently cursed herself for letting herself get careless and saying something that would lead to 'that' topic once again. There was no helping it this time.

"I had a duty to perform. One where I never thought I would see such a sight as this." She replied as she looked over at the falling cherry blossom pedals.

All her life she had been told that she would be used as the vessel to the Holy Grail. When she left that castle, she knew, or thought she knew, that she would not live to see Fuyuki in the spring. Never once did she expect that she would be alive to participate in such an event as Hanami or any event for that matter, and now here she was, months after the day she was supposed to die watching the cherry blossoms bloom with a son she never thought she would raise, in a city which was supposed to be her place of death. None of this seemed real, but it was. She was alive, and living out her life like a normal woman in Japan. And what's more, she was doing it with actual family and friends. In her time in the Holy Grail war, she never found the time to make friends, but now here she was, surrounded by several people she both got along with and learned from. It was so perfect in her mind. There was only one thing that could make it better in her mind.

"If only," Irisviel thought to herself as the image of her husband and daughter playing the walnut game flashed through her head.

"Iri," Shirou said quizzically. She looked down and for a moment, she though she saw a hint of recognition in his eyes, as if he knew where Irisviel's mind was taking her again. She tried not to go back, but she could not help it this time. So much of what had happened to Shirou was because of her and her family.

Once more she considered asking him about his life before. Judging from what they discussed so far, Shirou had little to no memory about everything before the fire. Family, friends, everything that was Shirou before he became Emiya Shirou was consumed by the fire, a fire she felt responsible for.

That thought process broke however when another, stronger breeze blew by and a small flurry of cherry blossom petals blew over the two. Both covered their faces with their arms at the sudden storm and removed them when the wind died down. Irisviel looked down at Shirou and saw he was covered in petals. Shirou in his part attempted to brush some of the petals off getting only those he could see.

"Hold still." Irisviel said as she knelt down. She began brushing off the petals that clung to the boy's clothes and got stuck in his hair. "It looks like the cherry blossoms like you, Shirou."

"Then they must like Iri a lot." Shirou pointed out.

At that, Irisviel noticed she too was covered in cherry blossom petals and began to brush herself off. Shirou then began to brush off some of the petals she missed similar to what Irisviel did to him. After a while of this, both began to snicker upon alternating their roles of cleaner and cleanee. That snickering turned into laughter as they finished brushing themselves off, whatever awkward tension they felt earlier completely erased.

Irisviel picked herself back up and shook her head at her own foolishness. This was Hanami and a mix of both her own curiosity and her guilt almost ruined what should have been a fun holiday for the two of them.

Irisviel held her hand out towards Shirou. "Thank you for being with me today." She thanked. "I'm glad I was able to celebrate my first Hanami with a gentleman such as yourself."

"Huh?" Shirou asked defiantly. "I'm no gentleman."

Irisviel chuckled as she put out her hand. "You're on your way." Shirou smiled affectionately at Irisviel and responded grasping her hand in return.

Hand in hand, the two walked down the empty street as the remnants of the cherry blossom petals fell down and brushed past them. In the winter, both had lost so much, but now it was spring, a time of awakening, and a time where life begins a new, and like the cherry blossoms around them, the two awakened to new lives, and plan to hold onto them as long as they could. With affection and determination, both moved forwards while still holding onto their own respective pasts, but above all, still keeping close to one another, preparing for whatever may come.

* * *

Omake: Tiger Lady

"It really is relaxing." Taiga said in a serine voice as she looked out at the horizon. From the front of the Homurahara Academy entrance, she looked out with a sense of wonder as she admired the beautiful spring day before entering her school. "I wonder," Taiga said with and air of content as the wind form the open window blew her hair back with the gentleness of a lover's caress. "What will the day bring?" She stood there wondering without a care in the world, her eyes calm and gentle, her smile tranquil as the day.

"If only all days were as beautiful as this, but alas, it cannot be so." She chuckled to herself, a short dainty sound. "Oh well, I suppose it is not all bad. Even a rainy day can be beautiful as it is life giving to the land." she brushed a strand of hair from her face as she once again gazed off at the distance. "Besides, if all things were this beautiful, everything would become rather monotonous." She gazed at the flower petals that blew by, drifting in the wind. "I suppose if all days were as lovely as this, it would not be as appreciated. So let us enjoy it all while we can."

All the students and teachers who walked by her would not see her as the Tiger of Fuyuki, but as a gentle and well-to-do maiden in deep thought. And it disturbed every last one of them to the pit of their souls. In particular, her two schoolmates Hotaruzuka Otoko and Ryuundou Reiken found themselves keeping a good distance away from the transformed schoolgirl. While Taiga's female friend Hotaruzuka, commonly referred to as Neko, was glad that Taiga was more restrained, this abrupt transformation was too unnerving.

"What do you think of the day, Neko-san?" Taiga asked her female friend.

"C-Can you please not talk like that?" Neko pleaded after finding the nerve to ask.

"I do not understand." Taiga stated puzzled. "Talk like what?"

"Talk like that!" She exclaimed as if she was making her point. "Like you're some kind of Yamato Nadeshiko from a manga!"

"Oh my," Taiga said putting her hand to her cheek. "It seems as though I am making you uncomfortable. I do apologize, Neko-san."

"And please stop addressing me with suffixes. I'm fine with you just calling me Neko like you usually do." She assured, pushing her friend back in the right direction.

"Oh, but that would be too rude of me." Taiga replied with worry. "The two of us have been friends for so long, I believe it is only appropriate I address you with the respect you deserve." She thought for a moment, and then brightened with an idea. "That's right." She looked over at her friend. "If it's not too informal, why don't I call you Neko-chan?"

"Please don't." Neko replied with a shutter.

"Honesty, there is not need to be shy." Taiga then turned to Reiken. "Don't you agree, Ryuudou-kun?" That made the young man jump a bit. "Oh, would you prefer I not use suffixes as well?" She then made a slight grin, though not her usual sly cat like grin, but which is similar to a high-class lady jesting with her dear friends. "Or maybe you prefer if I address you by your given name?" she then chuckled to herself. "My, what an improper thing to say to a gentleman. I truly am a deviant, am I not?"

For a moment, Ryuudou Reiken sat there, scrutinizing at this new Taiga. The old Taiga was rude, loud, always ruined the mood, demanding, tomboyish, raged on like a wild fire, spoke her mind, was true to herself, gave off the air of a bright day. In addition to all that, her smile gave the warmth of that bright lovely day that warmed the young man's heart to the core. This Taiga sat properly, spoke properly, acted levelheaded, drank her tea with grace, and gave off the air of a clam beach, illuminated by a beautiful full moon. And like that moonlit night, that smile illuminated, but that was all it did. It illuminated, but did not give him the warmth he knew from Fujimura Taiga. In other words…

"This is not Fujimura-san at all!" Reiken yelled as he ran away into the school building with tears in her eyes.

"Ryuudou-kun!?" Taiga called out confused. She put her hand to her cheek in confusion. "Oh dear, what could be the issue?"

"Well, I kind of understand why." Neko commented.

Taiga would be like that for a few more days, scaring the students and teacher in the process. She would have very little memory of her lady like conduct, but many would later find out that the lessons instilled in her would never disappear and would resurface in times of celebration. Thus the legend of the trained Tiger of Fuyuki was born as well as the story of the woman who tamed her.

* * *

A nice warm chapter before things get fun. Also, I believe I may have committed a blasphemy with that omake. Rest assure she will still be the same Taiga we all know and love. It's just she will always have a bit of Irisviel influencing her for now on. Remember, nothing is impossible for Shishou Iri. Next time, Irisviel's pet project starts. Hopefully I will get the next chapter up soon.


	7. Chapter 5

I originally meant for this to be a two-part chapter, but then I realized I wanted this story's prologue to be done as quickly as possible. As such, it will be longer than usual. I'm almost at the one-year mark for this story and still at chapter five. So, her we are. Now we're getting interesting. The plot thickens. I had to rush to get this chapter done so there may be some errors.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Two men wearing the clothes of the Catholic priests walked down the lane, both young in appearance and contrasting in physiques. One of them had short light hair and was very skinny and meek looking. The other had a darker skin tone, with more bulk, and long, dark hair. The two made a pretty odd pair and had it not been for their priestly dress, it would have been unlikely anyone would have seen them as compatriots of any kind.

Both made it to the end of the lane, stopping in the presence of a Japanese man, also in a garb of a priest. Like the long haired priest, he was also muscular, and carried himself with a similar air, the kind of man who carried himself more like an experienced warrior rather than a man of peace. Extending his gloved right hand out, he offered it to the skinnier of the two who accepted it and shook.

"Sancraid Phahn." The Japanese priest greeted in recollection. "It has been a while since we last spoke."

"Greetings, Father Kotomine Kirei." Replied the meek looking young man. "I hope we did not keep you long." Kotomine knew this man as a member of the Assembly of the Eight Sacrament. This faction within the Church was in charge of handling items considered to be holy relics and was directly responsible for overseeing the Grail War. Within the organization, he made a name for himself and was well liked among his peers, though for some unknown reason, Kotomine was always on guard with him around. Maybe the priest sensed a little bit of himself within the man.

He motioned towards the bulkier man to his left. "Allow me to introduce Hansa Cervantes." The young man with long dark hair nodded in response to his name being called.

"I've heard of you." Kirei stated reaching out his right hand. "A rising star among the Executors."

"I've heard of your exploits as well." Cervantes said grasping the priest's gloved hand and shook it. Kotomine in his part noticed the strength behind the grip, but also recognized a familiar sensation hidden beneath that strength, almost as if it were artificial, though Kotomine himself may be guessing since he admit he was only just starting to understanding how to affectively use his own artificial hand. Deciding best to keep quiet about this particular topic, he released the man's hand and left it at that.

"Kotomine-san, I believe you know why we are here." The skinnier of the two priests said. It was not a question.

"Business already?" the overseer of Fuyuki asked. "You both just left your plane. Are you sure you do not want to rest first?"

"I personally will feel more rested when our concern has been dealt with." Phahn said in a business like tone. "Although if Father Hansa wishes to rest, I suppose we can take a little respite to get better acquainted with the time difference."

"I am fine." The other priest assured. "If the wicked do not rest this day, neither will I."

"I see," Kotomine stated. Like real dedicated men of the cloth, they prefer to come and perform their duties as quickly as possible. Any other priest would see their prompt behavior as the rambunctiousness of eager youths seeking to preform their duties in the name of God, though Kotomine was able to look deeper into their actions. While it well hidden, he saw that both of them were very much eager to eliminate evil not just for the Church and God, but also for their own desire. Maybe it was because Kirei himself was no different, but he was able to sense a desire to go all out against whatever it was they were sent to find. Kirei had mixed feelings about that. The logical part of him wanted them to find nothing, but the intrigued part of him… "Why don't I meet you both half way? Let's head over to the Tohsaka mansion. You can recuperate at the house of the Land Owner and we can discuss the mission. I'll even let you review some of the documents of my late teacher's activities."

"I suppose that's the best course of action." Phahn agreed. "What say you, Father Hansa?"

"Of course." Nodded the other priest's partner. "I think it better we not discuss things out in the open anyway. Who knows what third party is listening in as we speak?"

Kotomine had a pretty good idea who that third party might be, and maybe the other two priests did as well. It would either be a rogue magus, or the primary suspect of their worries. "Well gentlemen, allow me to lead you." With the offer made, Kotomine turned and walked towards the airport exist with the two other priests following.

As the three men left the airport, a small grotesque insect watched them exit the building and enter Kotomine's vehicle. Little did the creature, or rather the magus watching through the creature' s eyes realize, it was not alone in its observations.

* * *

 _Sakura looked at he broken man with emotionless eyes from the top of the stairs. She watched him silently, sobbing in a bloody, broken mess. She did not understand. Why had he come back? He was free to leave, so why did he return here? And why does he still struggle to live while in such a state? Why? Is this another lesson from grandfather? Is this…?_

" _I'm sorry, Sakura." Matou Kariya said in the dark. Sorry? "I failed you."_

 _Her thought process broke off as the man's attention was turned to her. Apparently the man still had some sense left. But why was he apologizing to her? Shouldn't Grandfather be the one he should be apologizing to? Isn't he the one the man disobeyed? She continued to stare at him for a moment, watching him shift in his state of unrest, and she made up her mind to speak._

" _Why?" Sakura asked. "Why didn't you follow the rule? All you had to do is obey grandfather. So why did you go against him?"_

 _Kariya looked up at the girl who looked back at him puzzled. She truly did not understand. What so important that the man would risk so much, suffer through so much? What was it? Sakura had to know._

" _For… you…" If there was any surprise in the girl's eyes, Kariya could not see it. "I wanted… to get you out of here… I wanted… to get you… away from him…"_

" _Me…" Sakura asked. This time, Kariya could see something. Maybe it was a long ago buried emotion._

" _I promised… that I would… reunited you… with your mother… with Rin… and I…" the man cut off mid sentence. Tears began rolling down his eyes. A sudden pang of regret washed over him as he remembered what he had done to his childhood friend in a fit of madness. "My god… Aoi…"_

 _Sakura did not understand what he meant. One thing was clear. "You're hurting… because of me…"_

" _No!" Kariya bellowed inviting a fresh new spasm of pain. " I did this… to myself. I did this… because I… because you're worth it… I… I really am a fool." Sakura was once again confused by the suffering man's words. "I thought all this time… I could save you… I thought if I gave Zouken… what he wanted… he would let you go… but I failed…"_

" _No…" he growled. Somehow, the mess of a man, managed to get up onto his knees. "I've had it all wrong." He sat on his knees. "All this time… I should not have been… trying to appease him…" he coughed up a bit of blood. "I have been trying… to kill him…"_

 _This shocked Sakura. What was he saying? Kill Grandfather? That's impossible. She saw what he could do. There's no way that man could kill someone like him. "Grandfather cannot be killed, he…"_

" _You're wrong…" This surprised Sakura. "He is old, but not immortal. No matter how many bodies he goes through, his soul had withered away until it became a shriveled piece of filth. Make no mistake. He will die." He then looked over at his hand, specifically, at the markings on his hand. "And I'm going to make sure he remembers it!"_

 _He then winced as his hand began to glow. Sakura watched in curiosity as he keeled over in the fetal position, once again groaning in agony, but trying his best to fight the pain. He then let his arm out and put roared in a pain the Worm Crests pulsed in his body, devouring his flesh, burning it with mana, tearing him apart from the inside. Still, he fought the pain, fought the utter anguish he was facing for this final act. Sakura, who had been dispassionate from the man's actions a moment ago had become increasingly invested in the man's actions and watched with increased interest._

" _It's all this damned war's fault!" Kariya said through gritted teeth. "It's because of the damned Grail, and Magi like Zouken who covet it… that people like us suffer… that Sakura suffers! No more… no more… I'll… show them all… I'll show Zouken and all those damned Magi… they can't do as they please…" Kariya looked over Sakura, who was now looking at him with more emotion than he had seen in the little girl's eyes ever since she arrived at the Matou house. He was unsure if this would work, but what else had he to lose?_

" _Berserker…" roared the man. "… Hear my call… with every Command Seal I possess… Seek and destroy all involved in the Holy Grail War… Start with Zouken Matou… Make sure nothing is left of him… Obliterate him… Obliterate all the Masters…. Obliterate all the Servants…. Destroy that damned Grail… End this dammed War…. Crush the desires… of Matou Zouken… and Magi like him… do not rest until it is done… go Berserker… Let loose and show them all our fury! End... this… war! Kill… them… all! Destroy the Grail!"_

 _With that declaration, every Command Seal on his hand vanished at once._

 _Back at the theater, Lancelot, who stayed in place, lamenting over his lost over the disappearance of his king, suddenly came back to life. His eyes once drown in despair once again lit in an uncontrolled fury as the voice of his Master echoed in his head. Once more the Command Seals compelled him, but not to hold back. This time, he was given permission to go all out. Now fuelled with the power necessary to unleashed his full might, he bellowed a violent and passionate battle cry like nothing he let loose before. He was ready for battle once again, only this time, he would not be held back. Before he could however, there was still one thing he had to take care of. There was still one thing the Command Seals compelled him to do. He had to seek the creature that was with his master when he was summoned. He had to find him, and destroy him. Luckily, he and his Master were connected. He could easily find the demon in the form of an old man. He would find him, and kill him. In fact, he already did. He was close, very close._

 _The servant of Madness called out as he drew his Noble Phantasm once more. Arondight, once a Divine Construct, now a tainted reminder of his betrayal swung once, breaking the air around him, and once more, he bellowed, ready for the hunt. Faster than the eye could track, he ran through the flames of the burning building, seeking his prey. He found it._

* * *

The three priests now currently rest in the Tohsaka mansion's study. Kotomine stood to the side observing the other two priests and their actions. Phahn was busily looking over the various documents that have been placed on the late Tohsaka Tokiomi's desk. Cervantes was sitting at the table drinking a cup of the coffee Kotomine offered, his overall demeanor restless. Clearly, the flight had not affected his enthusiasm.

Phahn put a folder to the side. "I notice that the closer it got to the Holy Grail War, the less of his basic duties Tohsaka Tokiomi performed." Phahn stated.

"In the defense of my dear master," Kotomine began. "The war was the most important event of his life, the fruit of the labors which he and the entire Tohsaka family worked. As such, he was not nearly as observant in his duties as before, but he still managed to preform admirably."

"Indeed." Phahn agreed. "Still, as the Second Land owner he should have been more aware that this would probably be a critical time to keep guarded against wondering magi. Who knows what kind of undesirable could have entered Fuyuki at the time and taken advantage of his family legacy?" Phahn reached for his own cup of coffee and took a sip. "Still, he did a decent enough job regardless. He made sure to keep track of any dubious parties, but I do wonder about something." He flipped through various folders as if trying to find a particular subject of interest and failing to do so. "There is a curious lack of information on a certain family in particular."

"You mean the Matou family?" Kotomine asked. Phahn silently nodded and Kotomine noticed Cervantes twitch a bit at the mention of that name. Clearly they had their own ideas about who it is they were looking for. Not that Kotomine blamed them.

The Matou family and their signature Worm Crests only avoided being seen as heretical in the Church's eyes by the skin of their teeth. From what he understood the only reason the Church did not pay them any mind in the past was because there were several magi who vouched for the validity of their studies, including the Tohsaka family, who unlike the former had a good standing with the Church. Many still feel that their practice was too close to vampirism for comfort, but for the moment, the Church relented. In recent times however, that validity was being brought to question, and with the recent events…

"The Matou family," Kotomine began. "While they do have questionable studies, my master determined they are perfectly dependable allies."

"And your own opinion?" Cervantes asked.

"My opinion was originally formed by my master's own personal views." Kotomine stated honestly. "Without it however, I can scarcely say I trust them, especially when the war began."

"And do you believe they would do anything heretical?" Phahn asked with a bit of ice in his voice.

"No hesitation, not mixing words." Kotomine thought. Clearly he holds a no nonsense attitude towards heretics at the very least. At most however… well, we'll see. Truth be told, he knew for a fact, the old worm would gladly commit the greatest atrocities known to man if it meant immortality, but he could not say anything about it, not without risking the future of the Holy Grail war. He would have to be careful about how he answered. He wouldn't lie though. He did not like lying. He always found it strange that with all his faults, he found the fact that he found dishonesty to be distasteful. Oh well. He would answer the questions of these curious men, and he would do it as truthfully as he could.

"Again," Kotomine continues. "My own views were originally crafted by my master. He seemed to approve of the Matou family. Though that view may probably been biased because of the history that the two families shared. As for if I believe they would do anything heretical or not, they are far too secretive for me to have provide any direct evidence of such. Based on the evidence present before me, yes, I do believe they have the potential to commit heresies against God and the Church." There, an honest and satisfactory answer.

"Do you believe your master would have… overlooked, some of the activities of the Matou family in the past?"

This time he is a little more tactful with the way he delivers the question. It was an excellent attempt to soften the inquiry for the sake of Kotomine and the respect of a man of high standings such as Tohsaka Tokiomi.

"I do not doubt the Matou family did enjoy more liberty than most due to the alliance they share, but I assure you, if Tohsaka Tokiomi did have any suspicions about the nature of the Matou family, his duty would have come first, alliance or none.

"Despite the fact that his daughter was adopted by the Matou family?" Asked Cervantes.

"He no longer considered Matou Sakura his daughter when he gave her to the Matou family."

It was a cruel truth of Magi. As a general rule, only on heir can inherit the knowledge and the crest of a Magus family. When a second child is born, that second born would usual be given away to another family, either to be married off or through adoption. Tohsaka Sakura, now Matou Sakura, was one such child, given to the Matou family as the future head when it was revealed that their only son was born with dead magic circuits.

"If anything that further proves the Matou family's trustworthiness. At least, in the eyes of my masters'."

"So you are beginning to harbor doubts of the wisdom of Tohsaka's decision?" Phahn questioned.

"In light of everything since the Holy Grail War, I am." Kotomine responded, once again answering with utmost honesty and sincerity. "I will be honest with you. Sometime during the Grail War, I began to think that maybe my master was not as wise as I wished he were, or at least I wished he acted. I do not wish to speak ill of my dear friend, but I did notice he had a bit of tunnel vision, which only got worst as the Holy Grail War began proper. I fear it may have been the death of him in the end. God rest his soul." He walked over to the small table where he set his own cup of coffee and took a sip before continuing. "Regardless of his own shortcomings, I assure you, had he known something vile was happening in his own territory, he would have done his utmost to eliminate that threat, if the threat existed back then, or if it exists now."

"Yes," Cervantes agreed. "That's the main issue. Confirming if the threat exists."

"Is there anything more you would like to share with us about the Matou family?" Phahn asked.

"I'm afraid not." Kotomine responded. "I had little contact with them during the war. As a participant myself I was busy focusing my attention on fighting other combatants to focus on their activities alone. And when my father passed, God rest his soul, I was busy taking over his responsibilities as the overseer of the war." He looked at his gloved hand. " A task I'm afraid I failed miserably considering what happened to the Command Seals."

"You have my condolences." Cervantes said. "Bishop Dilo spoke kindly of your father and his actions. And you have nothing to worry about. Nobody in the Church blames you for the loss of the Command Seals. What happened could not have been avoided."

"I understand." Kotomine said. "Thank you for your kind words." He lowered his hand, looking back at his fellow priests, his expression retuning to business. "Now, I am interested in know about the origins of your tip."

"You and many of the bishops." Phahn stated. "The package suddenly arrived at the Church one day. We managed to trace it back to a post office in this city. The person who sent it was a truck driver from Kawasaki who happened to be passing through Fuyuki at the time."

"I take it he is just a proxy for whoever the real owner of the package is."

"According to the letter that was attached to it, the man was hypnotized into sending it and has no memory of doing so. We tracked that man down and confirmed it was indeed the case. We got what we could from the man through hypnosis and sent him on his way when we could not find anything useful. Whoever sent the package and the contents clearly wanted to remain anonymous."

"But they took a great risk getting an outsider involves." Kotomine stated as he pondered this new information. "They must have been very confident in their ability to put suggestive messages in the man's mind. Do you believe the anonymous person was one of the survivors of the war?"

Cervantes answered this time. "Apart from yourself, the only survivor was Waver Velvet, but we confirmed he was in England at the time, and as far as we know is still there."

"What about the families of Archibald and Einzbern?"

"We could not think of a reason either families would want anonymity. Supposing the Archibalds were indeed the senders. If such issues were brought to light, we would think they would want to bring this to light in order to gain favor, especially considering the lost they suffered in the grail war. As for the Einzberns, the reverse would happen. Of the founding families, information like this would damage their own reputation the most, so I believe they would want to keep this a secret from the Church."

"Indeed." Kotomine agreed. "Do you have a copy of this mysterious letter?"

"Right here." Cervantes said handing over a copied version of the letter the Church received. Kotomine took it and began to examine the contents, written in kanji.

 _To Whom It May Concern:_

 _I would first like to begin by stating that I am fully aware that you will find this letter and in turn, the writer to be suspicious. I would like to say however that for the moment I would like to keep my anonymity for personal reasons. Know this however, I am not and enemy of the Church. I am simply a magus who wishes to stop another from introducing damnation into the world through their overreaching ambitions. This letter is to inform you of a catastrophe that will soon befall us. I fear a mad Magus has made their base in Fuyuki City. After the Holy Grail War, a plan was constructed to use the fragments of the Holy Grail and the power of a dark god to amplify their own power and satisfied their own blasphemous curiosity. Know this, the heretic used their own knowledge to twist and corrupt the pure innocents. They sought the Grail for power, and when they could not claim it, they sought another source. Be wary men of the Church, for this magus has forsaken the Lord for another master. They wield what they believe to be the power of Angra Mainyu, and who knows what evil they may do with it? I know I make a bold claim, but I assure you it is true. In the container within the box is a small sample of the infernal mud used when the contents of the spilt grail has been corrupted by the taint of the idol, Angra Mainyu as well as the shards from said grail, tainted by whatever was done to them. I risked my life to get these samples as proof of the misdeeds of another, and I implore you to take this threat seriously, lest the end will be brought upon by a person so arrogant as to believe they can control the power of a being beyond their comprehension. Check their workshop for hidden material similar to what I have sent you. Check for dark shards, check for the black mud, and above all, check who or whatever they used to for experimentation, whether they are servants or family. Only than you will know the truth._

"Hoh," Kotomine said to himself. He was impressed by the use of words. Describing the situation without confirming anything. Using words and descriptions broad enough to make the reader draw their own conclusion. The way the letter was writing it seemed like this "mad magus" was responsible for the taint of the shards instead of the creature within the grail. And when they mention, "risking their life," it the mind may have assumed the person snuck into the workshop of said Magus instead of risking their life in the fire. It also does not point fingers, instead, forcing the reader to draw their own conclusion based on the evidence and their own personal biases and ideas. What's more, it also implies that the magus already has an established workshop within the Fuyuki territory, and since there is only one other known magus family in the area, and one that does not have a very solid reputation with the Church, the conclusion will already be drawn. Especially since that family already has ties with the Grail to begin with. "Well played Mysterious Writer-san." He thought to himself, impressed by the truths and half-truths woven within the letter.

It did teach him a lot about the person who wrote the letter. While it is too early to draw one's own conclusions, Kotomine did theorize his mysterious adversary did know enough details about the Grail and what is inside it, but for whatever reason, they want the Church involved, but they don't want them too involved as to jeopardize the Heaven's Feel, but to what end? Their actions and their intentions appear contradictory, but maybe not. The Church is indeed interested enough that they would return to Fuyuki t investigate, that much is clear. Could it be they want Church officials here? But again, what is it they are trying to accomplish?

"So the 'Mad Magus' in question." Kotomine asked more to confirm than to inquire. "The Church believes the writer is referring to Matou Zouken?"

"It does not say names." Phahn said. "But indeed, he is the prime suspect considering his family, apart from the Tohsakas, are the only active Magi in the area. Still, I wonder why the letter does not outright state their suspicions instead of accusing the Matou family."

"All I can think of is that it's either a failsafe in case the package is intercepted or they think we'll figure it out on our own." Kotomine offered out loud. "It's also possible they did not have any concrete evidence to point fingers at anyone person in particular."

"Possibly." Cervantes agreed. "It is a serious charge, but a charge the Church will not just brush off, especially when they sent us those samples as proof. Do you believe we will find proof of heresy within the Matou's workshop?

"He will be on guard." Phahn stated. If he is guilty, he will most likely have destroyed or hidden his samples. Finding proof will not be easy, especially if he knows we are hear."

"I believe he may already know." Kotomine stated. "He has been rather paranoid as of late, especially with me. From what I understand, he was severely injured during the war, and has made it a habit of keeping tabs on me. I would not be surprised if he has familiars outside the borders of the property as we speak."

"Then we should being our investigation as soon as we can." Phahn stated. "The Church will want confirmation as soon as possible."

"Investigation is not the main issue." Cervantes pointed out. "We also have to take into consideration about how we investigate without causing an incident with the Mage Association."

That's right. The Church and Magi are in a Cold War state. They tolerate one another so long as magi do not commit acts of heresies, but at the same time, the Church cannot indiscriminately execute magi without more concrete evidence or force their way into another magus' workshop. In the world of magi, there is no law and order, but there are rules, and the Church has their own set of rules they too must follow if they were to coexist with the magi.

"Unfortunately, unless we want to start a scandal we cannot force our way into Matou Zouken's workshop without probably cause or concrete evidence of heresy." Phahn stated. "And our superiors were clear on that matter, under no circumstances are we to start trouble unless the evidence is there."

"That reminds me." Cervantes spoke up as he looked at his watch. "It should be early-morning at the Vatican. I was told to send a message to Bishop Dilo around this time to let him know we arrived. Do you have one I can use?"

"There is a fax machine in the corner, though it is one which require magecraft."

"A magic fax machine?" Cervantes questioned. Kotomine nodded in confirmation. Both Cervantes and Phahn looked at one another in silent contemplation. He then sighed and shook his head. "Magi…" he plainly stated as if that was all that needed to be said.

* * *

In the dark dungeon of the Matou mansion, the centuries old Zouken watched the Tohsaka manor through the eyes of his familiars. Keeping his distance, he had been observing the visitors ever since their arrival. He was never a person who liked surprises, especially now of all times when he was at his most vulnerable, and now and even bigger surprise hit him as he saw the priest travel to the airport and return with two other just like him.

"What is the meaning of this?" the old man questioned as he saw the priests travel by car from the airport to the Tohsaka mansion.

He did not like the looks of it at all. One of the men was just as bulky as the sadistic priest, Kotomine. Was he an Executor as well? And what of the skinnier? He was not as beefy, but for some reason, when Zouken peered at him, a sudden chill ran through him, like he was looking at a grotesque mask hiding an even more grotesque face. Whoever that young man was, he was clearly someone who hid behind a timid appearance but hid a wicked side, and now he was with that phony priest. What a combination.

Zouken had no idea what to make of these three priests. Did the Church have some kind of business after the Holy Grail Wars? Their investigations should have ended months ago. Did it have something to do with him? No, probably not. He is probably being too paranoid. They cannot touch him. They have no reason to do so. He has his own rights as a member of the Clock Tower, regardless of his own status as an isolated magus. The Church cannot enter his own property unless there are grounds or probably cause and he had no intention of giving them any grounds for such. He will have to keep minimal contact with the priests, but he'll keep an eye on them, of course, just to be on the safe…

The old man started in surprise as he felt the bounded field near the front of the manner drop, but soon relaxed when he realized who caused it.

"Byakuya." He called through his familiar. The blue haired man jumped, more violently then usual Zouken noticed.

"Z-Zouken..."

Zouken looked at he broken man through the eyes of one of his insect familiars and was immediately disgusted by the sight of his disheveled appearance. His clothes were a mess, his skin drained of most of its color, and he was pretty sure he had not bother to shave in several days. Often he had to remind the man to keep better care of himself just so he can keep up the appearance to the neighbors. One of his hands was bandaged the other held a bag that from the looks of it contained liquor.

"How surprising." Zouken thought with bitter sarcasm. Matou Byakuya drinking habit had been getting worst since the end of the war. Honestly he had always been a nervous wreck and a drunk, but lately his behavior had been getting worst. "We can thank the freelancer for that." He knew it was not completely the Einzbern representative's fault. He supposed he was partly to blame considering he practically raised the man to fear him. Still, the fact that Zouken raised him was enough for Byakuya to know the rules.

"You did not set the bounded field back up when you entered." Zouken reprimanded.

"I-I'll only be a moment." Byakuya replied with a nervous stutter Zouken was all too familiar with. "I j-just have to put this in the kitchen than I'll be out your way." He held up the pack in his good hand and smiled sheepishly and far too toothfully for the old Magus' liking.

Zouken sighed exasperated. He could go into a very detailed lesson about how in that 'moment' someone could have sent a familiar to infiltrate their base or how a frontal attack can be easier thanks to his incompetence, but he was in no mood, and he had much more pressing matters than to scold a half drunk lost cause.

"Well hurry up. There are people from the Church in the territory and I don't want the bounded field down at this time."

"The Church." Byakuya said alarmed. "W-What do they want?"

"I don't know. They showed up today without warning and went over to the Tohsaka mansion. I'm not sure what business they have there but I can tell they are looking for something, which is another reason I do not need our home exposed at this time. I would prefer if you stay here, but if you must leave, do your business and leave quickly while the priests are away from here."

"Of course." Byakuya replied heading towards the kitchen. "I'll be in and out. That's right. In and out. You won't see me. In and out..."

"Just..." Zouken started, his patience running out. Byakuya froze in place with a nervous twitch, Zouken's irritation apparent. In a calmer tone the elder Matou finished. "Do what you need to do and leave."

"Yes sir."

"And stay away from the Tohsaka residence. The Church men are there at this moment, and I want as little contact with them as possible."

"I-I assure you, I want nothing to do with the Executors!"

"See that you don't."

"Sh-Should I get the girl? Should I walk her home?"

"Huh? Ah, that's right, Sakura."

Zouken cursed himself for forgetting about his adopted granddaughter. He reached out to his familiars to track the girl. Good, she was still at the school. Judging by the time, it is probably close to dismissal. Would it better to steer her away for a while? No, it would be too suspicious if he were to intentionally avoid the priests if they decide to pay a visit. It would be best if he brought her here as quickly as possible.

"Leave for her school and escort her home." Zouken commanded "Again, be sure to avoid the priests." Knowing his son's habits, he gave one final half command, half warning as an afterthought. "Make no detours or stops along the way. Get the girl and come straight home. I will be watching."

"O-Of course." Byakuya stuttered.

Byakuya bowed to the familiar and ran off. Zouken shook his head annoyed. It was times like these when he missed having Kariya around. Defiant as his descendent was, at least he showed some guts, unlike his useless older brother. That said, the thought of Kariya still brought some lingering feelings of resentment considering that it was because the of him Zouken lost out on an opportunity to obtain some precious samples.

Near he end of the war, Zouken had been some distance away from the excavation site, waiting for the ritual to end when he was suddenly attacked by of all things, Kariya's Servant. He could still recall the mindless brute charging at him out of the shadows, its face giving off the most ferocious snarl that Zouken ever saw. He recalled how the giant, armored creature swung its sword and found himself actually taking damage from the attack. Whatever's the sword was the mad Servant wield it seemed to have the ability to damage his very core as well, almost as if his soul was being cut through. Quicker then the eye could track, the furious Servant sliced through every worm in his body when thin seconds. Zouken had managed to relocate his soul into his main worm and escape before the crazed Servant discovered him, but the damage was already done. He was left nearly rippled by the attack and was forced to retreat.

On his way back, he was forced to create more worms and "commandeered" a new body. He was shocked to learn how much more effort it took him to do this than usual and found himself there in the outskirts for hours. By the time he completed his body, the fire engulfed the city burning away most of the samples he planned to collect. All he managed to get were small fragments.

He learned the fate of Kariya when he returned home. He discovered his own worms had eaten him, a not so surprising end in Zouken's mind. Still, the damaged the rebellious man did to Zouken would be irreversible. He may have failed to kill Zouken, but the old magus was well aware of the consequences of the dying man's act of defiance. Now he was even worst off than he was before, and all thanks to the throw away child who he allowed in the war for his own amusement. The irony was not lost on Zouken and he hated every bit of it.

Now here he was, forced to stay in his own dungeon chamber to try and reverse the damage done to him. As crooked as he was, he was not completely helpless. After all, one thing the Makiri can pride themselves in is the fact that they don't give up easily. Still, he was fully aware that this made controlling his family that much harder. Byakuya was no problem. He was always the same sniveling worms had always been. The real problem came from the girl.

Ever since that day, he noted as slightly more defiant air coming from her. It wasn't apparent at first glance, but he could tell the girl seemed to be growing in boldness. From what he understood, she was there when Kariya died, and whatever was said in those last moments seemed to have given her a backbone of sorts. The fact that Zouken returned home so badly hurt and the child seemed aware it was thanks to Kariya did not help. He still recalled the first thing the child said to him upon his return.

" _Grandfather… Are you dying?"_

'Are you dying?' Not 'are you well,' or 'is there any thing I can do for you,' but 'are you dying?' Since the beginning he had been trying to present the image that he was indestructible, that he would continue to live forever. He tried to project the image that no matter what she did, he would be unstoppable, and she would do well to do as he says, and Kariya with the use of his remaining Command Seals threw it all away. Now she knows he can get hurt, and ultimately could die. She was now aware he was mortal, and had been weakened by someone even less powerful than himself. Ever since then the fear she once had had become less apparent, gradually replaced with a silent defiance, similar to what Kariya had in his eyes.

Well that child will have to be disappointed. True he was weaker, but by no means was he done. She will learn to fear him again. Once he gets better, he will intensify her training, and she will become the good little puppet she was always meant to be. For now however, he had to focus on getting himself back to what passes as healthy for him. Until then, he had plans.

* * *

Things were changing, and Sakura knew it. Ever since Uncle Kariya died, things have been gradually becoming… different, and she did not know if it was for better or worst. She did not go back into the worm pit anymore. Her Grandfather threatened it, but he never acted. He was too busy recovering from whatever it was her uncle did to him, and she knew it was something her uncle did. Her grandfather tried to deny it, and she never questioned him about it, but she knew the truth.

"Grandfather can die." She thought to herself. "He is not all powerful. He needs to heal."

He has been in that worm pit for months now. He could not bother training her properly, not while he was so badly hurt, that much she knew. She found herself watching him on more than one occasion, seeing the process of healing, or dying. Lately though, he had been more irritable, but he has done nothing about it. Though she didn't think he could do anything if he wanted to.

In the mean time, she would wait. There was little she could do until then. Maybe it was true that Grandfather just needed time to heal. Maybe it was true that he was dying. It did not matter. She just had to wait and see. There was precious little she could do but wait it out and live her life in her new family, because her old family did not need her anymore. So now, she waited for something new to happen.

For a moment, she wondered if this was that something new, but brushed it off as just a coincidence. Her new father, Matou Byakuya walking her home from school, while it was something new, was certainly not something she would see as life changing. Maybe it was just Grandfather trying to keep a closer eye on her. Still, it certainly was something and pay attention to. After all, it as different, and Sakura reminded herself to pay attention to everything different.

"Say, Sakura." Byakuya suddenly said. Sakura looked up at the older man who did not return the gaze. Instead, he looked around nervously and pulled a small bottle from his bag and opened it. "Here's some juice. Keep yourself hydrated." He held it out and offered it to her.

Sakura looked at the bottle puzzled. This was also different.

"Thank you." Sakura thanked as she took the bottle.

Observing it for a moment, she noted the brand and recognized it as one she liked. The child put it to her lips and began to sip it. It tasted like orange. She liked orange. But there was something else as well. She did not know what it was, but there the juice had some kind weird taste she did not really like. The little girl looked up at her father who for some odd reason was looking at her. She knew better than to complain. Besides, she still liked the orange taste. Putting the bottle to her lips, she took big gulps, ignoring the funny taste and focusing on the orange flavor.

When she was done, the put the bottle down, the contents was a third emptier than it was before. She looked up at her adopted father. Now he wasn't looking at her. Not as much, anyway. She continued to take sips of her drink, considering how different things are, and how things are changing. She wondered just what would happen in the future.

By the time they arrived at the front gate of their mansion, she finished her drink and was now carrying an empty bottle. She prepared herself to go in, but hesitated upon looking at her adopted father. Matou Byakuya had stopped, looking up at the house. It was not the first time he had a look on his face that told the world he really did not want to be there, but Sakura sensed something different about it this time. The look of apprehension he gave was far more hesitant than usual, and he seemed to be looking around, as if finding an excuse to not go in.

"What are you doing, Byakuya?" Sakura heard the voice of Grandfather through one of his familiars. "What are you doing? Get in here, now!"

"I-I…" Byakuya started, taking a step backwards.

From inside the dungeon, Zouken diverted his attention from the priests back to his family members who still lingered just outside his manor. He saw no need to focus too much of his attention on them when they were close by, so he focused on the surveillance of the Tohsaka Manor, but Byakuya's out of character behavior was starting to both anger and disturb the centuries old magus, especially when he made it clear earlier that now was not the time for unforeseen circumstances. Come to think of it, a lot of Byakuya's actions today have been too out of character, especially today of all days.

"Why do you hesitate?" Zouken coldly called, suspicion trailing his voice. "What has gotten into you? Out with it! What is going on?"

Byakuya once again looked around as if a hero could swoop down and save him from this whole situation. He knew none would come. He looked over at Sakura who was beginning to look at him with the same amazed puzzlement she gave her uncle Kariya long ago. How could she not? Again, someone in the Matou family was disobeying Grandfather. What would be the results this time?

Byakuya gritted his teeth in frustration. There was no turning back now. He had already come this far. He put his hand to his throat desperately wanting a drink, cursing himself for thinking that. After all, wasn't it a drink that got him into this mess in the first place? That night he was at the bar, that night with that foreigner with raven hair in that revealing scarlet dress, that night she offered to buy him a drink. Let's not forget what she slipped into that drink when he wasn't looking. Let's not forget…

"Dammit all!" Byakuya called taking something out of his coat.

"Byakuya, what…" that was all that Zouken was able to get out before the impulse of magical energy erupted from the Matou Manor.

* * *

All three priests got up suddenly and looked out at the distance, all of them sensing the sudden pulse that overwhelmed them. A powerful impulse of Mana washed out from the Matou residence, washing over the area, both strong and wide enough to spread over the Tohsaka residence. Normal people could not feel it, but a person who trained as a magus could feel a strong sense of vertigo washed over them if they were close enough. The closer they were, the stronger the sense. The three priests were too far away too feel the full affect, but could at the very least sense it go off.

"This feeling." Cervantes stated surprised.

"That came from the Matou residence." Kotomine stated in disbelief. "Are the Matous under attack?"

"Let's investigate, but approach cautiously." Phahn instructed.

All three were ready in a matter of seconds. Without a word exchanged between them, they were out of the mansion and running towards what they knew to be a dangerous situation. They knew this was too good to be true, but they had no choice but to investigate the sudden feeling coming from the Matou residence. All three had left the Tohsaka residence as skilled men of the Church, their minds focused on the task set before them, no other thought in their mind. For that moment, destroying evil was on their mind. Everything else was secondary.

That includes locking the Tohsaka mansion door, and setting up the protective bounded fields, which was something the small animal that poked its head from the bushes was counting on. It was a large brown weasel, very ordinary for its appearance except for the small lines of white streaks coming down its body as well as its bright red and highly intelligent eyes. It examined its surroundings, and when it was sure it was alone, it advanced towards the grounds.

Before entering the property, it looked some distance away, noticing the writhing form of on of the worm familiars of the Matou family. The small creature ran over to it and proceeded to tear it apart with its claws and fangs, affectively ending it. With its rival familiar put out of commotion, the weasel ran into the unguarded mansion, careful to watch out for traps that are still active.

* * *

On his better days, Matou Zouken was in a bad mood. Now, he was seething. Finally recovering from the shock enough to move, he finally managed to escape the dungeon and out of the mansion. He did not know what happen. One moment he was scolding his idiot son, the next moment, a sudden wave of nausea washed over him, like somebody blew up a firecracker of pure mana in his face, or more specifically, in his home.

"What is this?" Zouken asked, his mind taking more time to process the situation. He was unsure exactly what to make of the explosion; it's purpose, or worst yet, where it came from. If it was an assassination attempt it was a poor one. Whatever this explosion, it did not harm him, nor could it, not so long as Zouken protected the worm that contained his soul. Still, he had to leave the mansion as soon as he could. He had no idea what lingering affects the sudden explosion had on his house.

As Zouken passed the gates, he groggily looked over at Byakuya and the girl; both of them appeared to be trying to keep their balance and rubbing their heads trying to shake off a sense of nausea. Whatever it was that happened in the house, it apparently affected them too, though not nearly as much, probably because they were not as close to the pulse as he was, and they were not as magically adept as Zouken. Still, where in the world did that pulse come from? Did someone actually have the gall to sneak into his own base while brought the Bounded field down? Who would risk it?

Zouken was prepared to yell at the two once more, before he finally noticed the three powers coming straight for them. Looking over the shoulder of his two family members, Zouken cursed under his breath as he saw the three priests coming for towards them. Of course they would come here. A strong pulse like that, there's no way they wouldn't investigate.

"Keep quiet you two." Zouken instructed. "I will speak."

The three priests stopped some distance away as they observed the family of three. Recognizing them, Kotomine signaled for the other two in confirmation. Kotomine knew the taller man as Matou Byakuya. He was the failure son of the Matou family, around simply to produce an heir, a task that he failed at spectacularly. He could do him no harm, but Kotomine was till cautious. He knew more than anyone that surprises can come from anywhere, especially today, when there were already so many. In this case however, Kotomine did not believe the man before him could do or say anything so grand as to surprise him.

The girl, Matou Sakura, was biologically the daughter of her former master. One would not think that looking at her now, her hair and eyes now of violet. She certainly did look more like a Matou than she did a Tohsaka, so one would be excused for not believing Kotomine if he made such a claim. In addition to the biological change in the girl, the part of him that took note of the pain of other noted the emptiness of the eyes.

Of the three, it was the third person he felt the need to keep he guard up. Zouken Matou, the centuries old student of Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. He was the one not to be taken lightly. He could tell that the old man had seen better days. From what he understood he was gravely wounded during the events of the Holy Grail War thanks to his own son. From the looks of things, whatever happened in his own home just a few moments ago did not help. Still, Kotomine concluded it was better to not do anything recklessly, especially when he did not know the situation. He looked over at his comrades and they came to a silent acknowledgment.

"The Church I presume," Zouken stated nonchalantly, keeping his tempter under control. "I…"

"Thank God you're here!"

A sudden voice called out. Zouken froze in complete and utter shock. It wasn't just him Kotomine's usually calm face dropped as well and even Sakura's usually emotionless face fell at the sudden interruption of her Grandfather, and by the voice's owner of all people. The other two priests, while not as shocked of as everyone else present were still very much surprised by the sudden outburst. Clearly nobody was expecting it.

Matou Byakuya approached the three men taking Sakura by the hand. "Then the Church took my warning seriously! You got my letter after all! Thank God for your quick response!"

"…" Kotomine retracted his earlier thoughts about how Matou Byakuya could not surprise him.

He could have given anything to seen his own expression in that moment. It was probably something similar to what Zouken was wearing. Judging by Zouken's own face, not only had he not seen this coming, it had not even registered to him that he had been betrayed. Maybe it was still the ill affect of the magical impulse on his mind or the fact that he had been so used to having his way, the very thought that someone like Byakuya betraying him had become so foreign to him it had become an impossibility. Whatever the reason, Zouken had now appeared to be in a state of shock and confusion.

"You're the anonymous informant?" Phahn questioned, taking charge of the situation.

Zouken in his part was still in disbelief. What did he mean by informant? Byakuya was an informant of some kind? Does that mean HE was the reason they were here? THAT Byakuya? The coward of the Matou family?

"Yes, Father! I am!" Byakuya said excitedly as if he was answering Zouken's thoughts instead of the priest's inquiry. He then pointed an accusatory finger at Zouken, who looked like he was still trying to figure out what the hell was happening. "That man, he is guilty of committing heretical acts against humanity. He stole pieces of the Holy Grail when the ritual failed! He tried to summon the power of a heretical god to gain immortality!"

"Wh-Wha…" Zouken began to speak. His eyes began to show signs of life. His mind was catching up with reality as he began to realize what it was the man was saying.

"Here," Byakuya called as he pulled out something from his pocket. A clear vile was being held in the traitor's uninjured hand. Zouken froze as he realized what was in it. Some of the infernal mud that came from the grail as well as large shards were inside it. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what it could possibly mean. How in the world could Byakuya get his hands on that? Then he took a closer look at the vile, and realized that it was one of the many he keeps in his own workshop. But… "This is a piece of the Grail. He summoned the power of the evil god Angra Mainyu and fused it with the shard. There are more pieces just like this in his lab. Take a look and you will find them!"

Zouken could not believe what he was hearing. Where was Byakuya getting this story, this concoction of truths and lies mixed into one? How could this have come to be? Wherever this story came to be, its consequences were apparent. The priests were now looking at Zouken like he would at any moment summon the heretical god to come an aid him. Zouken mostly got over his shock, and gradually replaced it with fury as he realized he was being drawn into a corner.

"You…" Zouken growled. Byakuya jumped behind the priests as Zouken grumbled. "Byakuya, you treacherous worm!" He had been set up. Byakuya had made it so that Zouken would be seen as a heretic. Somehow, Byakuya learned of the Grail's corruption and Zouken's own collection of its samples and used that to his advantage. He somehow managed to get his own hands on some of the damning material and is now showing it to dogs of the Church, and with Zouken's own lab equipment nonetheless. Worst yet, if these priests were to force their way into his workshop in that moment, they would find the samples, his notes, and all the material he really _had_ collected, it really _would_ be proof. Even worst, thanks to that convenient mana impulse, they now the probable cause to enter my lab and investigate without causing an incident with the Clock Tower.

How could this be? First Kariya, then Sakura, now Byakuya. It should be impossible, but everything made since. His behavior up to this point, the sudden impulse. He must have planted some kind of magical device in the house to go off to attract those priests' attention. That would give them the precedence to come to the residence and investigate without undergoing any sort of formalities. Looking back, Zouken recalled that device he suddenly pulled out just before the explosion. That must have been the detonator, and looking back further, that brown paper bag of supposedly liquor was most likely the device.

Zouken cursed his own sloppiness. He had allowed a magical weapon into his own base without a second thought, and the signs were all too obvious. Sure the priests distracted him and he did not see Byakuya as a threat, but that was no excuse. He should have been at higher alert. He lived far too long to let such a mistake pass easily. Instead of disregarding the weakest link of his family, he should have been keeping a closer eye on him, in case other magi used him to their advantage. Now that he thought about it, Byakuya had called these men 'Executors.' Zouken had called them men of the Church, but he had never once referred to them as Executors. This had all been an elaborate ploy to expose Zouken, and it succeeded. Not here he was, exposed, and vulnerable before three of the Church's hunters.

"Well, do you mind explaining yourself? Kotomine questioned with just a bit of tone that suggested both amusement and conceit.

Zouken had to consider his next move. Should he expose the truth? No, he couldn't. He still needed the next war to continue. Exposing it now could end future wars. But if he did not expose the truth, he would be ended. Either way, it would mean the end of his ambitions, the end of his goals, and he would not allow that. He will not allow everything he worked hard to accomplish be for nothing, not because of these men. Not because of Byakuya. He knew what he had to do. It would be a difficult path, but if he played his card right, it would be most beneficial in the long-term.

"Matou Zouken." Phahn stated. "You have officially been accused of heresy. We will give you the opportunity to explain yourself before we pass sentence upon you.

His gaze met everyone present. He looked one by one at the three priests. Each of them gave the same expectant predatory expression, the phony one, Kotomine's in particular he noted was a bit more condescending then the others. He then turned to Byakuya who did not meet his eye; instead, he turned his eyes to the ground. Then he looked at Sakura. Again, the girl looked at him, with the same expecting eyes she gave him that night he came home crawling back the night of the Holy Grail War. It was the night she believed he would die. Again, same seething anger came over him, and he felt the need to punish her. He reached out the worms within her to teach her to remember her place, and could feel… nothing.

Much to his astonishment, the worms in her body were in a tranquil state. He tried to get them to respond, but they did not move at all. He looked down and saw it. The bottle Sakura drunk from. Could it be Byakuya have made some sort of elixir for the girl? Could he have thought this far ahead?

"Hehe…" A small chuckle escaped the old magus's lips. Soon however… "Hehehe… HAHAHAHAHHAHAAA" that chuckle exploded into a large fit of laughter. He knew the priests were probably taking his laughter, but he didn't mind, at the very least it disturbed the treacherous son of his, and he got some satisfaction from that. Regardless, he could not help but laugh at his own foolishness for not seeing the blatantly obvious from the very beginning. The very thought of Byakuya caring for the child's well being was hilarious enough, but the thought of him being smart enough to have the skills to create the elixir to sedate his worms and create the magic impulse bombs, that was just plain hilarious. Then there was this whole plot. It was far too complex for someone like his own son to come up with on his own. Of course he didn't, he had help. Or rather, he WAS the help. He was just an errand boy.

"What is so amusing?" Kotomine asked.

"My apologies." Zouken said as his fit of laughter subsided. "It's just that, for a moment, I actually believed Byakuya actually managed to grow a spine, but alas, it was not meant to be." He turned his gaze back to Byakuya, his tone ice cold as his stare. "It seems as though I have not taught the boy his place properly. That will have to be corrected." He turned his attention back to the priests. He thought for a moment on his next move.

No doubt they would expect him to defend himself, but what would be the point? He considered putting the blame on Byakuya or his new master. It could be his best option; he could even get away with the idea he was framed, considering he really was framed. But that would not explain the notes written in his hand or the samples they would not doubt find if they force their way in. Besides, the Matou Family and the Church were never on well enough terms with one another. He did not believe even his own words would carry enough weights. Another point to take into consideration, he did not want to jeopardize the possibility of canceling the next Holy Grail War. No matter what, he needed the next war to happen, for the necessity of his plans. It seems as though he had no choice. No matter. He had plans. He always did. If someone was playing a game with him, he would have to play along.

"What do you know, priests?" Zouken spat coldly. "I have lived far longer than any of you. I have seen evil, experienced it, created it, and destroyed it. You believe that slime you carry with you is evil? You would not know evil is it stood next to you, fought along side you, or even aided you in battle. No, my work is not evil. Do you know what evil is?" He paused for a moment not expecting answer. "Evil, is arbitrary. There is no evil in the world. Only the fools who cling on foolish biases, and classify it as such, because it is not a power they themselves wield, or they are too cowardly to wield." Zouken chuckled a bit at that. "So, have I satisfied your curiosity? Do you have the answer you seek?"

"I do." Phahn stated, his tone as flat and unreadable.

"Good." Zouken stated. Then, he made his move. "Then we have nothing more to discuss."

A large wave of insect suddenly erupted from all around. From over the fences, from out of the sewer, from the sky, the trees, the bushes, the grass, all around the neighborhood, they sprung, engulfing the four men. The three priests stood their ground guard as the insects came towards them while Byakuya panicked, and fell to the ground, hiding behind Phahn's legs. They paid the man no mind, instead, prepared for the battle they knew from the very beginning was coming.

In the moment before impact, the insects around them suddenly burst into a bright blue flames upon impacting with the bounded field Phahn set up before the confrontation. When the familiars backed out, Cervantes nodded at Phahn who reduced the barrier allowing Cervantes to pass through, taking out the weapons of the Executor, the Black Keys. Quickly, and viciously, he slashed at a large swarm of insects, cutting not only those who connected with the five blades, but the many unlucky enough to get caught in the wind it produced. Both Kotomine and Cervantes stood side by side, Black Keys drawn, ready for combat, their eyes fixed on the old man swarmed by a cloud of black insects. Behind them, Phahn set up several bounded fields with Byakuya cowering and Sakura, no longer with the detached emotion of a broken girl, but with that of an oppressed bystander watching a rebellion from the sideline. Now she stared with intrigue over the turn of events. Could this truly be the end of her grandfather? Could this really be the end of the invincible Matou Zouken?

"Is it, uncle?"

"The Lord is by our side." Kotomine prayed as he sliced through more of Zouken's worms. "With His good grace, let us smite our enemies."

"Amen." The two priests replied.

"Amen," Sakura heard her self mutter.

While 'Amen' was heard was heard by Sakura, all the likes of Zouken and Byakuya heard from the mouths of the three Zealous priests was something along the line of 'Itadakimasu.'

* * *

Humiliated, broken, the worm crawled through the grass. He had escaped. Once again, the worm containing the soul of Zolgen Makiri escaped.

One after another, the life forms he came across was taken over. A beetle, a mouse, and eventually a squirrel. At first, he tried to create a small army of makeshift worms from the material, but abandoned that idea for the creation of a new body. For now he took over the squirrel and made his way out of Shinto, leaving the remains of his old body behind, controlled as a puppet in order to buy enough time to make his escape. It did not matter to him. So long as the worm containing his soul remained, so would he.

While outraged, he kept his head cool enough so that he pondered the day's events as they transpired. He could still put the pieces together and come up with a hypothesis, so long as he does not dwell too much on his betrayal. This is what he knew. The whole thing was a trap by an unknown party. The Church members, Angra Mainyu, the bomb, it was all a set up to brand him a heretic, and it worked.

Probably the most humiliating aspect about this travesty was that it was Byakuya who had betrayed him. He knew Byakuya was too much of a coward and fool to pull this off by himself. Someone either coursed or threatened him to act as the doorman for this plot, and Zouken did not see it coming. Why would he? He had been on top for so long, why would he bother to see someone as beneath him as Byakuya as a threat? The conundrum now is who was it that pulled Byakuya into their plan? The Makiri more or less isolated themselves, so who could possibly set this up? Whatever it was it must have had something to do with the war.

There were only two survivors of the war, one of whom was a nobody magus Kariya had no true conflict with. The other was the priest. He seemed like the logical choice. Yet for some reason, Zouken did not think he was responsible. He could not see the priest coming up with such an elaborate plan. In fact, the priest probably would not have wanted his fellow men of the Church to get involved. If Zouken truly wanted to eliminate Zouken, he would have done so himself and in a more discrete manner. There was also the way the priests acted upon Byakuya's confession. He saw the priest's expression, he acted just as surprised as everyone else, and Zouken did not believe he was faking. Of the other magi families the Archibalds did not know enough about the ritual to give Byakuya details about the corruption and the Einzberns aren't creative enough to set up this plot. Besides, he knew Act would not risk the cancellation of the war.

He shook himself as he continued to crawl about. He did not have the luxury to think about it now. He needed to find a sanctuary. He knew the priests were on the lookout for him, even in this pathetic state. It was clear to him he could no longer stay in Fuyuki. He needed to leave as quickly as possible and go to a place they would not think to find him. Luckily he knew such a place. He would recuperate there and create a more substantial body. The problem was in his condition there was no way he could do so alone. The damage from the last war was bad enough. The way things were now; it was unlikely he would last long on his own. He would have to improvise, and the improvisation he had in mind would probably lead to his death quicker than if he turned himself in.

"Desperate times..." he said to himself as a reminder of his limited options.

It was now dawn as the mixture of mammal and insect looked out over the horizon. Taking one final look back at the town that used to be his home for the past centuries, not with a melancholy longing, but with a vengeful fury. Once again he was forced into exile, and this time it will be the Church and maybe even the Association looking for him.

"They will pay." He thought to himself. He will seek vengeance for this injustice. One day he will return and make all in involved in the affair suffer. He will take his vengeance on the fallen priest. He may not have been involved in the set up, but he still benefited no doubt. He would also take vengeance on Byakuya for his part. "The fool had better pray he drinks himself to death before I get to him." But above all, he will find the true mastermind behind the plot and make them pay. More than the priest, more than his treacherous son. He will make that person or persons pay. He will find out who they are, and they will suffer. This he vowed as he turned his back on the scene and left it all behind to start once again. Once again assuring himself, "They will all pay."

* * *

Some distance away, the same weasel that snuck into the Tohsaka mansion watched fossilized piece of skin burned under the bridge, by the riverbank. It was sure it was the catalyst that Tohsaka Tokiomi used to summon Archer. The case that protected it was certainly property of the Mage Association, and the item itself was the oldest and most well hidden item within the house. It could be nothing else but this. It was an old piece of skin, reptilian in appearance, fossilized, delicate, and ancient. And now, it was burning, box and all.

The familiar, or rather, the magus controlling the familiar felt a bit sad destroying an irreplaceable relic like this, but it had to be done. If another Grail War should come about, she did not want to face something like Archer again. She did not want the Tohsaka girl to have any advantage should that scenario happen. In fact, right next to the catalyst was a red pendant that had a high a mount of mana in it that could be used as a powerful weapon or magical device. She was prepared to swipe that too, but stopped when she discovered it was attached to some sort of magic connected to the house. She did not know if it was an alarm system of some kind, just that for some reason it was attached to all the clocks of the house, so she left it alone.

It was probably cruel of her to plan the downfall of a girl, but for the sake of her own family, it was necessary. Just as necessary as destroying the catalyst. Just as necessary as Matou Zouken's exile. Just as necessary as her next step. The magus chuckled to herself even now as it tried to imagine itself as an outside watching the weasel use a fax machine. She silently thanked the Tohsakas for providing said fax machine, though the fact that it was a magic fax machine made the whole situation even sillier. No matter, her task was done. Now all that was left was to have her partner in England receive the documents. She did her part. Now it's his turn.

With that, weasel looked one last time at the box. When it was sure the box was nothing but cinder and ashes, it dragged its remains to the river's edges when the flames died down. Unceremoniously, it tossed the ashes of the ancient fossilized catalyst over edge. The ashes covered the water and drifted out to sea. The box was soon broken apart and tossed over, following the ashes. With that, hopefully, not a single piece of the golden Archer would remain in Fuyuki or would return. The weasel's tasks completed, the Magus caused the souless creature to combust, turning it to a pile of ashes, allowing it to wash away with the current along with the lost catalyst.

Meanwhile, Emiya Irisviel awoke from her out of body experience, sitting up from her motel room bed. Going over the events of today, she concluded everything went according to plan. Stepping out of bed, she strolled over to the nightstand where she placed the black wig she bought for disguise purposes and put it on, activating a spell to disguise her more recognizable features for good measure. Her task for the day was done.

"One down." She said in confirmation as she prepared to leave for home.

* * *

A/N

I wanted to add more of a scene with Kotomine, Phahn and Cervantes fighting Zouken, but I already added so much. The plot needed to move along.

We have not seen the last of Zouken. Also, yep, Kotomine does not have his extra load of Command Seals in this time line. How will things affect the future? Let's wait and see.

Just to let you know, yes, Sakura's life will be a little happier now that Zouken won't be in it. She will still be raised in the Matou household, and by consequence, she'll still be living with Shinji, but she won't be going back into the worm pit anymore. It's not going to be a happy life, but it will be a little better, and she may or may not learn some magecraft along the way. It will probably be closer to her manga counterpart's life, but we'll see. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 6

This chapter is longer than usual. There is going to be a lot of background info in this chapter mainly because I want to get to the war as soon as possible. It's almost been a year since I started this story and I still ain't there. So, here we go.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Matou Byakuya sat stiffly on the couch. He hoped the news would be good. Again, he hoped that the priests would tell him that they managed to locate and exterminate the old worm form good. God knows he deserved it. Not just for what he did to him, but for what he did to his family, what he would do to his son… what he did to his wife. Matou Zouken deserved it. Byakuya would not loose any sleep for betraying him, but he would loose sleep for knowing he was still out there. The priests did promise however that Zouken would not be returning anytime soon, and that was some comfort. He also heard that the Mage Association had branded him a criminal, so he will seek no refuge from any magus who does not want the association and the Church after them. He would be on the run for the rest of his life, and Byakuya very much doubt the old man would be foolish enough to come back to Fuyuki, especially in his condition. Not for petty vengeance against him. He knew his ancestor's activities well enough that he would not risk it in his condition. No, Byakuya was safe for the time being, and because of his actions, he had the protection of the Church.

In the office that once belonged to Tohsaka Tokiomi, Father Hansa Cervantes and Father Kotomine Kirei just finished delivering the news that their efforts to find the rogue magus had once again proven fruitless. It's been over a week since the search commenced, and there had not been a trace of the old man. Byakuya's knowledge of the old man's habits and the secret bases known to him were helpful, but ultimately led nowhere. They were able to find clues to where he had gone, but it all led to a dead end. What they did manage to determine was that he was not in Fuyuki anymore.

"The old man is slippier than we anticipated." Hansa observed.

"He is a long lived magus." Kirei explained. "It would be a mistake to underestimate him. Well, for at the very least we managed to clear away all, if not most of his familiars located around Fuyuki, especially those within the girl. How successful was her purification by the way?"

"A complete success." Cervantes explained. "The worms have been completely purged from her body, so the old man can no longer use her. You did well to sedate them during the confrontation, Matou Byakuya."

"T-Thank you, Father Hansa." Byakuya replied hesitantly.

"Well," Hansa said shifting in place. "I think I will be joining Father Sancraid. He and fellow Executors will be meeting members of the Mage Association regarding how to best handle the search for the elder Matou, as well as travel plans for the younger one."

Byakuya perked at that. "Travel plans?"

"Sakura's travel plans." Hansa explained.

Byakuya remembered. Father Hansa will be taking Sakura to Vatican City for further treatment and mental healing. His hopes were that whatever unholy thing Zouken did to Sakura would be further eradicated and that whatever trauma was done to the girl would be treated. Honestly, he was less concerned about that and more concerned about protection from the Church. He did not hold illusions that they would stay around forever, but he did not expect the Executor to leave so soon.

"Worry not, because of your cooperation, you will be protected by the Church and God's grace." Father Kirei explained. "Know that I will be in charge of protecting you, and under my watch, you will not be harmed by Matou Zouken. You have my word."

"Thank you Father." A relieved Byakuya thanked feeling reassured.

"Now then, I will take my leave." Hansa said with a bow. With a final bow of acknowledgement, he left the office, shutting the door behind him.

Kirei walked to the window and watched his fellow member of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament walk out of the front door and towards the front gate. When he was satisfied with the distance of the other priest, Kirei made up his mind and turned to the other man who shifted once again uncomfortably in his chair.

"It must have been quite the ordeal for you." Kirei said in a sympathetic voice walking past the blue haired man. "Living with such a monster all your life, forced to follow the rules of a man who clearly saw his own family as either toys for his own amusement or test subjects to be used and thrown away."

Byakuya swallowed. "It was a… difficult life." He agreed.

"Your son and daughter are truly are blessed," Kirei commented. "To have a man such as yourself to finally rise up and speak out against that appalling human being."

"I'm just… sorry I did it so late." Byakuya said nervously.

"We are but human" Kirei commented. "And though it took you so long, you finally confessed the truth and saved that girl, and possibly your own son, from the fangs of a truly horrific man. And for that, I am sure God is smiling down on you for being so wiling to reveal the truth of your own free will." Again, Byakuya shifted uncomfortably. "What is, wrong my son?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem nervous, almost as if you are keeping something hidden."

Byakuya began to break out in a cold sweat. He averted his eyes, facing the window. "N-No, I'm not hiding anything."

"Are you sure?" Asked the priest.

Suddenly, a clicking sound echoed throughout the room. Byakuya turned towards the origin of the sound and saw the large frame of the priest in front of the only exit to the study. Kirei's hand came down from the latch that had just locked the door slowly and deliberately as if he was making a production of it. That cold sweat broke out more apparent than before as the priest turned around and looked at him with cold calculating eyes. Gone were the eyes of the friendly man who assured him everything would be fine. Now what was staring at him was not a man at all, but a being that looked like he was trying to find the best way to surgically open him up.

"Now oh lost lamb of God." The priest said as he approached the fretful man. "What could it be you are hiding?"

* * *

"Wh-What are… I…" Byakuya tried to get out as he crawled backwards onto the other side of the couch. "I told you… I…"

"You and I both know you did not willingly betray Zouken, at least not without some…shall we call it… incentive?" Kirei interrupted. He knew the truth. He at first suspected it was some kind of power struggle within the Matou family, but the more he learned of Matou Byakuya, the closer he came to the conclusion he could not have betrayed Zouken willingly, not without an outside force guiding him or giving him the material or magical tools needed to succeed. He started suspecting it when the old worm suddenly burst into laughter during their initial confrontation, and further investigation proved his own hypothesis true. He truly was a spineless worm. He just traded licking Zouken's boots for someone else's. Kirei needed to know whose, and now seemed like an excellent opportunity while he had the chance to investigate.

Byakuya tried to back away further, but managed to fall off the couch and land on his bandaged hand. He yelped in pain, grasping his hand in a vain attempt to relieve the pain. Byakuya's train of thought momentarily left the priest as he nursed his wound, but just as suddenly changed back to the large man as his wide shadow covering him like a dark cloud blocking the sun. The frightened man looked up to once again to see the piercing eyes of Kotomine Kirei looking down at him.

"Y-You're supposed to…" He began.

"Protect you from Zouken." Kirei interrupted. "And I plan to do so. Zouken shall not harm you." He put emphasis on each word. He made his not so veiled intentions clear. Zouken would not harm him. He made no promise he himself wouldn't.

"But…" Byakuya protested. It was all he could do. How did this happen? What did it mean? Wait… could this be what that accursed woman meant when she gave him that message?

"Now, " Kirei said kneeling down to the panicking man's level. "Tell me my friend. What is it that you are hiding?"

The young girl arrived in her father's study. The young blond haired girl approached the man with the grace of someone of her standing. With a delicate curtsey, she addressed her beloved father with the respect he deserved and the love she wished to express.

"Good morning, father. You wished to see me?"

"Good morning my dear daughter." The gentleman greeted the young girl. He reclined in his confortable chair like the gentleman he was and addressed his daughter in a business like tone, yet with the same regal affection of a father addressing his heir with the unspoken affection only the child can truly sense. "There is something I wish to discus with you. Some new information has come into the family's hands and I wish to use it to the best of our abilities, and by that, I mean the best of yours."

"Mine, father?" questioned the girl.

"Yes." Confirmed the family head. "I believe this is the perfect opportunity for you to take back the honor that was lost from us so long ago, while at the same time, spreading your wings and educating yourself in new and exciting ways. You are at that age when your talents are beginning to take shape. I advise you to take advantage of this new opportunity."

"Opportunity?" the girl repeated. "Do you wish for me to take a new hobby, father?"

"Of a sort." The man confirmed. "Allow me to explain."

And so the older man explained. He went over information the girl already knew and what the girl should know for the future. Afterward, he went over what he would like for her to do and what she should prepare for. The conversation was long, detailed, and a very insightful one. When it was completed, he questioned the girl if there was anything she would like him to go over again. When she confirmed there was nothing more, he sympathetically knelt forward and with an air of melancholy sighed.

"I am sorry to push this onto you at such a young age my child." The gentleman apologized. "But understand, when we reclaim our honor, I don't want the naysayers to claim it was an adult stealing from a child. Therefore, it will be your duty to challenge the last Tohsaka and restore the family honor. What say you my child. Will you go to Fuyuki and undertake this challenge?"

The young girl considered this for a few moments. She grew up hearing many stories of the scheming Tohsakas and how they deceived their family. She heard how they killed one of the sisters, though now that the new information has been brought to light, she was now led to a different conclusion. Thievery. The Tohsakas were thieves who stole from her family, and that could not be forgiven. Of course she could not let her father sully his hands by fighting a mere child. But of course with the head of the Tohsaka family deceased, that only left the single Tohsaka heir left to obtain revenge on, but to seek vengeance on a mere child was far beneath a gentleman of her father's caliber to soil his hands. This had to be the girl's duty, one heir to one heir. She would carry the burden of her family and restore the honor her grandmother and great aunt lost all those decades ago.

"Worry not my dear Father." The girl exclaimed with confidence. "For I, Luviagelita Edelfelt shall take it upon myself to travel east and claim the land that belongs to the Tohsakas for myself. I shall start with what the Mage Association will offer, but I promise you, I will have it all, and eventually, I will have everything of theirs as well. "

"Excellent, my dear Luvia." The man jovially exclaimed. "As expected from my daughter to take on a new challenge head on.

"Oh course, father." The girl, Luvia said with all the air and dignity her title presented. "I am not afraid to try something new. If I can humiliate the ones who wronged out family so long ago in the process, it will only be further satisfying."

"Such a spirited child I have. Come, celebrate with me my daughter."

"Yes father, I shall."

"Bahahahahaha" the father bellowed in a well-spirited laughter.

"Oooohohohoho" the daughter followed in the manner of a noble lady.

Laughter filled the room as father and daughter bonded through laughter.

* * *

"She will be here soon." Kotomine Kirei stated as he looked out the window. Hearing a grumbling. He turned around and saw the twin tailed form of Tohsaka Rin, her face buried in the couch of her father's study, trying her hardest to not look at the man she deemed a 'traitor to her father' for going along with the whole ordeal. He sighed with pity. It seemed as though no matter how many times he explained it to her, she just refuses to accept the truth. "Rin, it's going to happen regardless. You may as well accept it and move one."

"I don't want to." She stubbornly said. "It's dumb." As if that settled the matter.

She must be upset if she's acting her age. "I'm afraid whether it's 'dumb' or not is not the issue." Kirei said. He thought for a moment trying his best to decide how to word what he was about to say. "It's more of a matter of your father…" he paused for a moment as Rin raised her head from the couch and glared at him. The stare and its meaning was obvious. It was saying 'be careful with what you say next.' She need not worry. He had every intention of doing just that. "He made some… mistakes. And those mistake were some that… certain people could not ignore." He paused once more to let that sink in. "I'm sorry, Rin. Your father would not have wanted you to inherit the consequences for his mistakes, but sometimes that how it is in the world."

Rin looked away, angered by the unfairness of it all. How could this be happening? First her father's death, then her mother's mental break down, now this? "Father couldn't have known!" The young Tohsaka Rin exclaimed in an attempt to defend her late parent. "He would have never given Sakura to that _monster_ if he knew what he was doing, what he would do."

At this point, she had a general idea about what had been going on. The past several weeks of visits from Church and Mage Association officials as well as Tohsaka Tokiomi's own former business partners and allies made sure of that. The investigators had enough sense to spare the child of too many details, so they did not go into specifics of the 'training methods' of the Matou family. But she does know that Sakura was put through 'torturous' training and that she was made into a test subject for blasphemous experiments. That much was made clear at the very least.

"I know child." Kirei said in an attempt to placate the young girl. "And anyone who knew your father knows that as well. Matou Zouken was just too crafty. He lived a long, and knew ways to sweet talk your father into giving him what he wanted."

"But why does my family have to lose its position as the Second Owner because of it?" Rin asked. "It was _that_ man who did bad things. He's the heretic who made Sakura suffer, not father!"

"While you are correct, I'm afraid it is more complicated than that." Kirei explained. "True, many people feel as though your father should have done his duties better, but what followed also harmed the Tohsaka family."

The problem was it was not just the scandal with Matou Zouken that caused the uproar, but a whole series of scandals that soon followed. As it turned out someone managed to leak several documents of the Tohsaka household. The documents that were leaked were ones kept within the Tohsaka residence, holding sensitive information of the political machinations of the Tohsaka family, and one of the biggest political blunders one can make is letting one's political opponents, and sometimes political allies, get ahold of sensitive information. In this case however, much of the sensitive information his late teacher would have preferred kept secret was now sent out to many of his political opponents.

A shame too, if Tohsaka Rin ever became savvy enough to play the political field, she may have used these connections later in life. Now it appears that those connections would be irrepealably severed. Kirei would have pitied the girl, if pity were a feeling he understood. Well, she was a clever girl. He was sure she would pull through somehow. Maybe this would be a good learning experience for her, a way to teach her to lead a more humble life.

"Fear not, child." Kirei comforted. "The Mage Association has not revoked your right as the Second Owner, not really. They just feel as though the Tohsaka family has become… lax in their handling of the land."

"You mean we're neglecting the land?" Rin translated using the word she had been hearing the adults around her use when they thought she wasn't listening. "Because we associate with people like Matou Zouken and can't keep secrets, we can't take care of the land?"

"Now," Kirei said in a calming voice. "It's not like that at all. It's just that with times being as they are, the Mage Association needs to feel like the land needs proper care. It is their land after all, and they need to be sure that it is being treated the correct way. That is the duty of the Second Owner."

"And they think I can't do anything because I'm a Tohsaka?"

"Because..." Kirei said cautiously choosing his word. "… They feel the Tohsaka way no longer works. They want to try a different direction. Call it an experiment. You will still be the Second Owner, it's just that you will be… sharing the title."

She shuttered at that. Magi did not like to share. Rin in particular did not like the idea of sharing the title of Second Owner, a title that was hers by birthright, with another Magus.

"What do you mean, 'sharing the title?'" Rin asked bitterly.

"Exactly as I said." Kirei explained. "You will get a piece of Fuyuki, and another family will get a piece. If there is a situation that involves Fuyuki as a whole, both Land Owners will get together and discuss things civilly."

"You expect me to be civil with usurpers?" Rin exclaimed.

Kirei continued as if he did not hear her. "The family that is interested in the territory will have their own heir live here for some time and perform the duties of a Second Owner. They will act as your equal and with their help; you both will perform the duties necessary. I actually think it will be an interesting learning experience for both of you."

"Am I supposed to work with some old man as an equal?"

"Oh no." Kirei said. "The representative they have in mind will be your age."

"My age?" Rin questioned.

"Apparently they are intrigued by the idea of becoming official Second Owners in the future and wish to expand their own hold by managing land which is of value to the Mage Association. They feel as though this is a good first step in that direction. Whether or not this is a permanent arrangement remains to be seen, but the family want their daughter to be sent here as the other Second Owner to learn and affectively maintain it."

"Daughter." Rin repeated. "So it's a girl my age."

"Indeed." Kirei stated. "It must be comforting for you to have a female peer your age."

"But why go through all this?" Rin asked. "Why not send an adult?"

"Maybe they just don't want to give the impression they are picking on a child." Kirei suggested. Rin, though insulted, understood the logic behind it. It would probably be politically damaging to steal from a child. "This goes without saying, their family does not like yours. They have a point to prove, but they still have a sense of dignity. Having their own child take you on and defeat you on even grounds would certainly give them a more satisfying victory than having an adult come in and bully a child into submission. Personally, I don't even think the family is all too interested in the land to begin with. I just think they want to correct the wrong that was done to them so long ago by your ancestors."

"If that's the case, than I can face them in a magic duel at any time." Rin exclaimed with bravado.

"And you think that will satisfy them? No, the family wants revenge, and the best way they can get it is by taking away what you value. After all, in their minds, your family took something from them."

"That wasn't proven!" Rin exclaimed.

"Not according to the pedigree."

Rin grunted as she was reminded of the secret pedigree. Supposedly one of the documents that was leaked was a secret pedigree written by her grandfather which stated that her grandmother was apparently related to the family that now thinks they have a claim to title of Second Owner. It was because of that document that the Mage Association is actually considering adding Second Ownership to them.

"And you're actually considering okay with this, Kirei!?" Rin asked, betrayed.

"I owe a lot to your father, and I agreed to watch over you if anything were to happen to you." The priest stated. "However, I am also an impartial observer, a tutor meant to nudge you in the right direction. I will not tell you how to respond to a certain situation or person. I will not express approval or disapproval. My own opinion of matters of magi does not matter. No, I will simply do my best to tutor you as a Second Owner and hope that my best is better than the other girl's tutor. That is all."

Rin simply glared at him. If that was an attempt at making her feel better, it felt hollow and half-baked, just like Kirei himself. "Forget it." Rin pouted getting up from her seat. "How in the world did those stupid documents get out anyway?"

Kirei had his theory. Looking back at the magical pulse bomb incident a few weeks back, he remembered he was in a very big hurry to leave. It never occurred to him to lock up the manor and he spent a good deal of time outside the mansion, fighting Zouken, vainly tracking him down, and investigating his workshop. By the time he got back, over four hours had passed, a four-hour window where anyone with any magical ability could have done anything with any article they found. He did not find anything odd when he returned, but if he checked the fax machine, maybe he would have noticed it was warm when it should have been cold. Soon after, he discovered that the very same documents of the Tohsaka house were circulating among Tohsaka's peers.

"All I can give is theories." Kirei explained.

One in particular found its way to the last family Tohsaka Tokiomi wanted any contact with. That was a secret pedigree that more or less proved who his mother was, if it were taken seriously. And now they _were_ taking it seriously, and they were using it to rob Rin of her inheritance. No, not rob Rin. From what Kirei understood, they planed to assimilate Rin. The Tohsaka took something of theirs; they are simply taking back what was taken away. He theorized that ultimately, they want Rin to become part of their family, whether it is as a branch family member or as a servant, he could not tell, but ultimately, he felt they did want her to become subservient to them. Well, if they could accomplish that, more power to them. Rin was a fighter.

"I suppose there's nothing that can be done about it." Rin sighed.

"Nothing but show them your way works." Kirei suggested. "Remember, the reason for this little project is because they feel as though the Tohsaka way no longer works. If you wish to prove them wrong, I suggest you work hard, and show them exactly what it means to be a Tohsaka. Otherwise, you will have to be second best to some invaders from the west."

Rin once again glared at him. As much of a pain he was, he did make a good point. She could not back out now. She had to fight on, for the sake of the Tohsaka name. This little set back was not going to keep her down.

"Right, I'm not letting anyone beat me." Rin stated with confidence. "Not that family, not anyone."

"By the way, how long are we going to refer to them as 'that family?'" Kirei questioned. After all, it was not like either of them did not know whom the family was they were talking about that was moving in.

"As long as I want to." Rin stubbornly said, refusing to give her new 'partners' the dignity of being named out loud.

"You will be a fiery one when you are older, young Rin." Kirei stated. His attention once again turned towards the window as something caught his eye. "They're here."

Rin groaned in displeasure. "I still don't understand why the family head didn't come himself. Shouldn't he at least come personally to see what he's getting his own daughter into?"

"Apparently he has his own business to take care of elsewhere." Kirei stated. He heard some grumbling from Rin about how apparently the man was 'too good to bother with such menial task' but did not press her on it. "I hear however the representative that will accompany the young ojou-sama is, he is trusted by the family head, so you may consider him the family's mouth piece for the time being." Rin continued to grumble. "I also advise that you restrain some of your animosity. Presenting yourself as a respectable and mature young lady will certainly help show you are more capable of handling the responsibilities of Second Owners than openly defying them."

Again, she grumbled, but straightened herself out. As much as she did not like to admit it, he had a valid point that time. If she was going to chase these foreigners out, she was going to need to show she was a responsible person, and acting like a spoiled brat would not be favorable. "Very well." She said resigned. Let's go meet that… Edelfelt-san, shall we?"

"I believe she would prefer if we refer her as Edelfelt-sama." Kirei corrected.

"No thank you." Rin said, as politely as if she was offered a treat she did not care for. Kirei felt as though she would have like to say something a bit less civil.

* * *

With Rin standing beside him, Kirei watched the two figures exit the limousine and approach. One of them was the representative, an old man dressed in the attire of a butler with a bushy mustache, beard, and a pair of thick glasses. Next to him was the unofficial Second Owner, the stand=in for the older Edelfelt and heir to the family, Luviagelita Edelfelt.

The little girl stood proudly in an elegant blue dress, her long blond hair in ringlets. He noted the way the young lady walked, and took in her surroundings, and compared her movements to so many in the higher class he had seen in the past. Her parents did exemplary work in rearing this child to be a proper lady. He wondered if this first meeting would be more civilized than he originally anticipated, so long as Rin keeps her temper.

Both of the Edelfelt representatives stopped before the Tohsaka head and her guardian. Kirei began the introductions after a slight pause. "Greetings. I am Father Kotomine Kirei. Allow me to introduce the head of the Tohsaka family Tohsaka Rin." The introduction was short and to the point. Rin curtsied upon the introduction. Good, she chose to not chew somebody's head off this time.

"Hello, Father." Greeted the old man. "I am Auguste. Personal butler to Miss Luviagelita Edelfelt-sama, heir to the Edelfelt family name, and inheritor to much of the Fuyuki territory so graciously rewarded to us by the Mage Association."

"What and audacious introduction." Thought Kirei. "They are not afraid to make a point that they now hold power in Fuyuki." He quickly glanced at Rin. If she was affected by that introduction in any way it did not show. "Looks like she's keeping her head so far. I wonder how long that will last?"

Rin advanced towards the awaiting party and met the girl in front of her levelly. Both girls looked at each other, sizing each other up for the first time, an unspoken but all too apparent animosity present just in the way they looked each other in the eye. This was it. The first meeting would be the foundation of their future working relationship, and everyone knew it. What will the little ladies do?

"Good day to you, Edelfelt-san." Rin greeted.

"Oh, Miss Tohsaka," the other gill brushed off. "There is no need for formalities. You may address me as Luvia if you wish."

"Is that so?" Rin said. "If that is the case, then I suppose you can call me Rin." The blond girl nodded in response.

"Well, it looks like things are going well so far. " Kirei thought. "I was half expecting Rin to being throwing the first punch and half expecting the young Edelfelt to start gloating. I congratulate both partied for their restraint. "

"I must say," The blond said after a pause. "This is a lovely house you have."

"Thank you, Luvia." Rin thanked. "It's been in my family for generations. But I'm sure your house is beautiful as well."

"Oh it is." Luvia explained. "It's much larger, with many more rooms and a much vaster and greener garden. I have pictures if you would love to compare."

"That almost sounded like bragging." Kirei thought. He looked over at the butler who cleared his throat. Clearly it was a signal to the young ojou-sama to tread carefully. Apparently he was given instructions to keep the young lady from going over board. This told the priests that the head of the Edelfelts also wants to keep this first encounter as civil as possible. Again, Kirei wondered how long it would last.

"Well, I suppose we all can't be as well off as some." Rin said with a shrug. Good, she chose to shrug off the offhanded comments.

"Strange," Luvia said. "One would think being a Magus who specializes in jewel based magecraft would be well off. I do hope the rumors of your family needing hand me downs just to supply your Thaumaturgy are unfounded. "

Rin twitched at that. "There are such rumors? I was unaware of that."

"Oh, no need to worry yourself about that." Luvia said brushing the whole topic off.

"Be wary, Rin." Kirei thought. "It looks like this little one is trying to provoke you just to see what she is capable of getting away with, and judging from your expression it looks like she is getting what she wants, for now at least."

"Well, that's the thing about us Tohsakas." Rin said with a confident smile. "We are a crafty bunch."

"Crafty is it?" Luvia question. "Is that what you call it?"

"If you mean getting away from our cozy lives and actively seeking higher knowledge, yes, it has made us craftier. It is the reason we are apart of something bigger and grander, such as the Holy Grand War."

"And yet you have not won a single one."

"And neither has your family." Rin countered, causing a small chink in the armor of invincibility the Edelfelt girl once possessed. Her smile deepened upon finally getting a small reaction from the smug girl.

"Well, so much for good first impression." Kirei thought. "I suppose there's nothing left to do now but enjoy the show.

"I'm sure if my family tried again, the result would have been different." Luvia defended.

"And yet they did not." Rin said. "Strange how that worked out."

"I suppose it couldn't be helped." Luvia said. "After all, we did not want thieves stealing from us again."

"O-Ojou-sama," Auguste tried to intervene, only to be immediately interrupted by a vexed Rin.

"Just for clarification, are you referring to my family?" Rin asked.

"We long suspected that you took part of our Magic Crest and added it to your own. That alone is enough to convince us of your deviousness, but actually forcing our dear aunt to marry into your family as if she was a concubine when her own family believed her to be dead. Truly barbaric."

"Allow me to correct you on a few points, Luvia-san." Rin defended. "First, it was war. The Edelfelt Sisters knew what they were getting into when they entered. Whatever we claimed from them was considered spoils of war and thus, ours for the taking. If their Magic Crest was taken and added to our own, it was our right to do so. Second, there is no proof that the claim is true. Just a document that you received from a random stranger that the Mage Association took as true."

"A pedigree signed with the seal of _your_ grandfather that guaranteed the name and lineage of your grandmother, my Great Aunt."

Rin shivered at that. "A _photocopied_ pedigree, not the original." Rin stated. "No one knows where the original document is or even if it is genuine."

Actually, Kirei knew. It was one of the many documents that was supposed to be locked away in the house but was somehow leaked to the public. Funny thing about Rin's reaction, hers was pretty similar to her own father. Tohsaka Tokiomi somehow adamantly refused to acknowledge the fact that he was in anyway related to the Edelfelts despite having this document as a constant reminder. From what he heard even his own mother refused to confirm it and Tokiomi himself never wanted it. If it were true, Kirei wondered how much Tokiomi's mother hated her former family to never confirm it. Apparently there was something about having the surname Tohsaka that induced a natural hatred for anything Edelfelt, even if it is the same blood that _supposedly_ runs through your veins.

"The Mage Association confirmed its authenticity." Luvia assured. "They were very thorough with their investigation of the document too. And with it, it gave us just the credentials we needed to take over your lands. After all, we are tied by blood, are we not?"

"According to you, and your money."

"Are you implying we bought your way into this position?"

It wasn't too far from the truth really. Kirei knew there were other candidates, it's just that the Edelfelts had all the necessary resources to back up why they were the most qualified to fill the role. They obviously had the money to back pay the right people that were important. Also, they had the credentials; the document featuring the blood ties to the family helped plenty. Another important factor that the Mage Association took into consideration was the fact that the family already had ties to the Holy Grail War. Truth be told, they wanted as few Magi family tied to the ritual in the east as they could, and among the families that applied for the role of Second Owner, the Edelfelts were already bound the Fuyuki despite the troubled past with the ritual. The only real issue they had with them was the fact that they were a roaming family. They were a mercenary family with tendencies to get restless if they stayed in one place for too long. Despite that, the Edelfelt family was indeed the best choice for the Second Owner to assist the Tohsakas.

"I assure you, all our credentials are genuine." Luvia stated.

"Even though your family has very little experience actually supervising Spiritual Land for the Mage Association?" Rin challenged. Kirei could have easily pointed out the same could have been said for Rin herself, but he kept quiet.

"It cannot be so hard if they let a child such as yourself take such a role." Again, Kirei chose not to point out the fact that her own father sent a child to take on a role. At this point either girl can be the pot or the kettle.

"My, such a high opinion you have of yourself, Luvia-san."

"Of course I do, Miss Tohsaka. One does not take control of land and not have the confidence of a true conqueror."

"Is that what you call yourself? A conqueror? Because I have a less flattering word for you."

"I take it you are referring to the word thief, Tohsaka Rin?"

"You used the word now, not I."

"I am not stealing anything. I was given the land. It's not thievery. Think of it as annexation. Besides, as I said earlier, your family took from mine, what's wrong with mine taking something from yours, especially considering how atrociously your family treated your own land, is it any wonder it ended this way?"

"And considering how your own family can't even keep track of its own family members and magic crest, what makes you think you'll be able to handle an entire land?" Rin spat, all restraint gone causing the blond girl to glare at her in an uncontained fury.

"It appears as though these ojou-samas have officially given up all pretense of civility." Kirei once again thought amused. He looked at his watch and checked the time. "I'm amazed they lasted this long." He turned his attention back to the two girls, Rin looking triumphantly at the furious blond girl. She certainly was satisfied she finally managed to make the Edelfelt girl drop her arrogance. Then he turned his attention to the butler who was looking at him pleadingly. He had also remained silent as the two girls spoke, apparently like Kirei, he wanted the two girls to get better acquainted without adult supervision, but now he was looking at him, pleading for him to preform his role as a guardian and scold a child who was speaking out of turn. Well, he supposed he should; after all, these two would be working together for a long time.

"Y-You barbaric girl?" Luvia growled through gritted teeth. "How dare you? Do you not know who you are speaking to in that tone?"

"Oh I know exactly who…"

"Rin…" Kotomine interrupted in a flat but authoritative tone. Rin glared at Kirei's sudden interruption. "I believe it is time to settle down. It is very unbecoming of a lady of the Tohsaka house to act in such a way." Rin's grunted at Kirei's attempt at calming the heated situation. "You really should be more aware of yourself. What would the Mage Association say if they saw the head of the Tohsaka family act in such a way?" Rin began to pout again as he once again reminded her that this was a situation she had no say in and had to get used to fast. She wanted to say more, but there was nothing she could say, nothing that would not sound like a childish excuse.

"That's right," Luvia said triumphantly taking the opportunity to take a jab at Rin's moment of weakness. "You…"

"Ojou-sama…" Her butler, Auguste, interrupted Luvia. The young girl turned to see the elderly butler looking at her with reproachful eyes. He had been waiting for an opening to speak, and thanks to Kirei, he had been given one, now he would use it to diffuse the situation. "I am sorry to say you have not been very lady like as well."

"Auguste, you…"

"If you do not correct this behavior, I am afraid I will have to tell Madam about this very un-lady like conduct today." The young girl looked like she was ready to protest more, but she decided better of it, hanging her head in surrender.

"Now then, I think it is time, for you both to apologize to one another." Kirei stated. Both girls grumbled at this. "'And if he sins against thou seven times a day, and returns to thou seven times, saying, 'I repent,' forgive him.' Luke 17:4." Kirei quoted from Luke. "I think it's time to forgive one another, do you not agree?" Again, both girls grumbled, but they sighed. If nothing else, they were good Christian girls, and when a priest brought teachings from the Holy Book into the argument, they had no choice but to concede.

"If Tohsaka Rin is willing to apologize for her rude behavior, I suppose I am willing to acknowledge my own wrongdoings."

Rin glared at her, but took a deep breath, deciding to be the adult in the situation. "Alright. I'm sorry. I went too far." A short pause fell upon them as Rin waited for her apology.

"Hmm, is that all?" Luvia asked with defiance. "Don't the Japanese people bow when they apologize?" Again, Rin twitched in irritation.

"Actually…" Kirei started as he began to correct the inaccurate statement.

"Oh, right how could I have forgotten?" Rin interrupted. Kirei raised his eyebrow at that. What exactly did she 'forget?'

Rin then stood up straight, titled her head far back, and in a quick motion… gave the heir to the Edelfelt name a head-butt to the forehead, knocking the blond girl on her backside. "I apologize!" Rin yelled 'bowing.'

Silence fell upon the group. Kirei could do very little but sigh heavily at the sheer moxie of his pupil. That, and take in the exasperated expression of Auguste and the outrage of Luvia. He expected another tirade from the blond girl, but much his surprise, she simply got up and with a serene expression held her head high.

"I see." Luvia said calmly. "So that is how the Japanese people apologize, do they?" Kirei suspected the young Edelfelt had her doubts in the authenticity of that apology. Sure enough, her next action more or less confirmed his suspicions. "Well…" Luvia said tilting her own head way back. "I also apologize!" Luvia yelled as she too slammed her forehead into Rin's knocking the opposing girl back. Unlike the blond, Rin was prepared, and simply staggered back and kept her balance, glaring at Luvia.

"O-Ojou-sama," Auguste called in surprise. Clearly he did not expect his own young mistress to react that way.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you!" Rin called back slamming her forehead into Luvia's again. This time, Luvia did not stager back or even budge. Both girls simply stood their grounds, pressing their foreheads against one another like two rams with their heads pressed together wrestling for dominance.

"I am sorry for my unruly behavior!" Luvia called out pushing head forward.

"I'm sorry for being a poor host!" Rin said lashing her right hand out. It was caught by Luvia's left hand.

"I am sorry for being an improper guest!" Luvia apologized lashing out her right hand only for hers to be caught by Rin's left hand. Now both girls grasped each other's hands, their foreheads pressed against one another, the biggest, most un-child-like grins plastered on their faces. They then began to move around in an attempt to push the other back.

"I'm sorry for making you feel unwelcomed." Rin apologized as she pushed forward.

"I am sorry for not bringing a gift when visiting." Luvia apologized when she pushed back.

Auguste looked back and forward between the girls, waving his hands frantically as if trying to make up his mind about what to do. When a decision was made, he cleared his throat, and was promptly sent put back in his place when both girls gave him a sideways glance and told him to "Stay out of this!" when he tried to break out the fight.

"F-Father! Do something!"

"I doubt they'll listen to me even if I tried." Kirei shrugged. "I think it's better to let these two work things out for themselves. It might even be healthier for them if we let them have their little confrontation. Who knows, getting whatever hostilities they have for each other out now may leave room for friendship to blossom in the future. So let us leave them be." Some distance away, he heard a crash and turned to notice the two girls no longer had their foreheads pressed against one another. Now the young Tohsaka had the Edelfelt heir in a headlock while the other girl was pulling at her cheeks, both now completely abandoning any pretense of apologizing to one another and simply engaging in a childish fight. So a civil meeting. Well, they were children after all.

"But this is…" Auguste began.

"Worry not good sir." Kotomine assured. "Let's just watch them and make sure they don't take their little tussle too far. In the mean time, the two of us have things to discuss as the guardians of these two young ladies."

"R-Right," Auguste agreed, still keeping an eye on the two girls. "Father Kotomine, there actually was something very important I wished to confirm."

"And that would be?"

"I am sure you are interested in exactly how it is the document came into the possession of my master. It was very curious. Just a day few days after that dreadful business with the Matou family you yourself were involved with, the family received a manila envelope containing a copy of the document and a letter explaining what it was. Needless to say, we were very shocked to learn what was claimed to be the fate of the long lost youngest Lady Edelfelt by the hand of the Tohsaka head of the time, and through such a completely whimsical way of deliverance."

"Other families received documents in similar manners." Kirei thought. "All of them manila envelops mailed at random locations with no return address. It was a pattern similar to what Matou Byakuya used to send us those materials." That is, had he believed Matou Byakuya truly had sent those materials.

"While he is grateful to that individual for the opportunity presented to him and the Edelfelt family, master is very interested in exactly who it was who sent him the document, yet he is unable to find exactly who that person and/or persons are."

"Something else we have in common." Kirei thought. He did not believe the Edelfelts came to the conclusion the documents were stolen during the Matou attack. Most likely they drew the same conclusion that the perpetrator stole the documents during or sometime in the Aftermath of the war when the Tohsaka residence was most vulnerable and used the Matou scandal as an excuse to expose those documents to add fuel to the metaphorical fire.

"Unfortunately I had my own hands tied with this whole Matou affair. I wish I could invest more time into the matter with my master's document, but my duty to my order comes first."

"You can't be at fault for that." Auguste said understandingly. "I don't suppose you are interested in working together to find this mysterious assailant, are you?"

"Working together you say?" repeated the priest.

"Indeed. You see…" he paused as something the two girls did caught his attention. "Ojou-sama! You know that move is forbidden!"

Kirei turned to see exactly what that forbidden move was. Indeed, it certainly looked like a grappling move that was probably banned in any respectable wrestling sport. It amazed him that Rin managed to break free from it and counter with her own move that would have been a lot more painful had the young Edelfelt been a few centimeters taller… and probably male.

Auguste cleared his throat trying to get back on topic while keeping a nervous eye on the girls. "Now, the master is very dubious about the intentions of such individuals. What do they hope to accomplish by harming the Tohsaka family? Also, is this related to the misfortunes happening to the three founding families of the Grail War? These are questions that we must answer."

That last bit caught Kirei's attention. Three families? Does that mean… "I are you sure your master is not looking too far into the situation? I know the scandal with my teacher's documents leaking came after the Matou family exposure of heresy, but is that just a horrible case of mudslinging to further discredit Tohsaka Tokiomi?"

"We thought that too. But with what has been happening with the Einzbern family, we are beginning to question that."

"Einzbern? Something is happening with the Einzbern as well?"

"You didn't know?" Questioned the butler. "Apparently some of the partners of the Einzberns have been gradually cutting ties with the Einzbern family."

Now this truly was new to Kirei. He was never one to keep up with the news of magi. Often the only real news he paid attention to was one where a real disaster happened, mostly the more violent and horrible ones. Business and politics never much interested him, but from what the butler was saying, it sounded like he should start taking interest in such topics.

"You're sure of this?" the priest asked.

"It's true. Magi families that once had ties with the Einzberns have been slowly doing less business with them. Usual trade partners have been trading less and contracts are either terminated or renegotiated."

"All this within these past few weeks?" Kirei asked in disbelief finding the timing unlikely.

"Actually, this has been going on for a few months now." Auguste explained. "At the time we did not find anything odd about it, you know how it is with business relationships, they can change at the drop at the hat. But then these sudden scandals hit at the same time, and now we've begun to wonder. The Einzberns loosing partnerships, the Matou's heresy, the leaking of Tohsaka documents, all three founding families the Holy Grail War, and all months after the Fourth Holy Grail War."

"It's certainly too much of a coincidence." Kirei agreed. "Then again, does anyone know the reason for these sudden decline in cooperation?"

"We're not sure. It was not until recently we discovered this pattern, so we never really had a chance to investigate."

"I see." Kirei thought about this for a moment. "An intriguing development. Yes, very intriguing indeed. And you wish to cooperate with me to find out if there is some sort of conspiracy against the three families?"

"If the Edelfelts are going to become more involved in the Fuyuki territory, we feel it is more than necessary to discover if such a conspiracy exists and if Ojou-sama is in any way in danger of being targeted because of her involvement. As such, we must find out as much about the individuals who leaked the information about the Tohsakas as we can. If not, at the very least we would like to know if they are related to the Einzbern family's loss in patronage or the rebellion of the Matou household."

Kirei was sure they were related, though he did not voice it out loud. Instead, he told the worried butler of a more pressing concern. "I suppose it is a matter that should be investigated. Worry not my good sir; I will do my best to look into who ever it is that leaked my teacher's documents. In the mean time…" he pointed to the location of a far off distance. "It's probably better if you stop those two from doing something they will regret later."

Auguste turned to see the two girls, their clothes torn, bruises covering their bodies, and now brandishing glowing pole arms and attempting to whack each other with them over and over again. Auguste stood their mouth agape and shocked as he saw the two swing at each other with glowing items.

"It looks like they got tired of grappling and took to using magic tools." Kirei calmly observed.

"Wh-Where did they even get those?" Auguste questioned in a panic.

"Those staffs are sparing tools my teacher and I used to spar with one another in a form of exercise. It appears those two managed to get to them while we were speaking." Kirei smirk and nodded with approval. "They're very skilled. A little too aggressive, but with some practice they could master the use of those tools. Worry not, those tools are only meant to stun rather than harm. If they come into contact with the glowing part the worst that can happen is a tingling feeling they will feel for days on in."

"That's not important right now!" Auguste retorted.

"Oh, that's right." Kotomine stated as if he just remembered something that slipped his mind. "Where are my manners? Here are important guests and I did not bring out any refreshments." The priest gave a small, apologetic bow. "Wait here while I bring out some drinks and snacks. I hope he young lady is fine with juice. Worry not, it is not from concentrate." He then turned towards the Tohsaka house and began to walk inside.

"W-Wait Father!" Auguste called back both frustrated and disbelieving at the complete nonchalance at the priest's attitude towards the young girl's and their escalating fight. Noticing the intensity of their battle, he gave up on trying to get the apathetic man involved and rushed over to the girls. "Ojou-sama, Rin-sama, please put those down! Young ladies should not…"

When he got close enough; he was rewarded for his concern with two sudden unexpected blows. One of the poles struck his chest compliments of Luvia, and the other thanks to Rin. Electrical impulses surged through the butler's body, and he fell out of consciousness. For a moment, neither girl did anything. They just looked at the out cold old man with concern. Luvia was the first to break the first silence.

"You!" Luvia angrily yelled in accusation. "How dare you strike down a servant of the Edelfelt family?"

"What?" Rin angrily asked, outraged at the other girl's allegation. "You hit him first! If anything you should be arrested for abusing your servants!"

"Now you slander the good name of Edelfelt?" I demand satisfaction for this insult!"

"Come and get it!"

At once, both girls began a fresh round of blows with their pole arms either deflecting or dodging, but failing to hit the other directly. Kirei observed the scene for a moment longer before continuing inside the house, a small smirk on his lips.

* * *

Passing the threshold of the mansion, Kirei closed the door behind him and silently walked deeper into the house, paying little heed to the mock battle raging on outside. He did not go too far, stopping only when he noticed another figure not too far away from the hallway that was invested in the battle taking place outside.

"I remember locking those tools away in the basement." Kirei stated in a firm voice, yet in a tone that suggested he was more amused than irritated. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about how they managed to get in the hands of those two young ladies, would you?"

"I confess I may have had a hand in making sure the young mortals acquired those tools." A young voice replied.

"May I ask for what purpose?"

"I am simply intrigued in understanding how skilled they are in the use of weapons. Their grappling skills were subpar, so I simply added weapons in the mix to add to the excitement. Still, I hoped there would be more excitement, but alas, they are but little cats scratching at each other for territory. Oh well, it is as expected from children. It was rather entertaining seeing the two of them knock out the manservant though, and the name-calling is very colorful. The insults mortals call one another these days are vibrant compared to my time."

Kirei resisted the urge to point out the blatantly obvious. The fact that what was standing before him was in fact a child, or rather, the child form of the last surviving Servant of the Holy Grail War. With hair of gold, and eyes of red, the servant Archer, stood before the window looking out at the children with vague interest. He had not always been like this. Before he was an adult that stood proud, tall, and with the authority of a real king. Now, having taken a potion which reverted him to a much younger stated, he became a more docile, if still rather prideful child. It was hard to believe that the child would one day grow up to become the same arrogant being Kirei knew so well.

Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, fifth king of Uruk, and said the oldest most powerful Heroic Spirit in the Throne of Heroes. It was because of that his former teacher, Tohsaka Tokiomi sought the strongest Servant for the Holy Grail war, and found the best possible catalyst to summon it. Thinking about the fossilized snakeskin again got Kirei chuckling again.

He went to the basement to check on the snakeskin more on a hunch then anything else. The hunch was proven correct when he found the box it was hidden in to be empty. When he told the young Archer of it, he used one of his tools to track it down to a fire pit next to the bridge where they theorized they destroyed it and dumped the ashes in the river. Considering that they immediately destroyed it after stealing it, Kirei concluded they wanted to make sure nobody used the sacred relic to once again summon another Heroic Spirit of the King of Uruk for the next Holy Grail War.

"Oh if only they knew how wasted their efforts truly were." Kirei thought finding the situation amusing to know end. While he believed stealing and destroying the relic was not their true motive, he did not doubt it was a delightful bonus for them, a bonus that would be fruitless when the time came. If he ever found the people responsible, he would love to see the expressions of their faces when the King of Uruk made his eventual triumphant return, and not just any one, but the exact same one from the last war.

"Thinking about something amusing again, Kirei?" asked the younger Gilgamesh noticing the priest's amusement.

"Just recalling current events." Replied the priest. "The past few weeks have been lively."

"Indeed they have. So much mischief has been going around lately. Are you sure you are not the cause in any way?"

"As much as I would like to take credit for the strife of the young Tohsaka and the exile of the old man of the Matou household, I am not responsible for any of it. I did manage to determine that there is however a group of people involved, and that they know more about the last Holy Grail War then any outside should. It seems "

"Plans do have a tendency of changing." Archer agreed. "Just look at what happened to Tokiomi."

Indeed. He his former master had an excellent plan drawn out and things did not turn out well for him at all. Kotomine could not forget that night. How that enemy master killed his teacher, the final look on Tohsaka Tokiomi's face as he was run threw by that master, it all ended with Kirei ultimately failing his role as protector and student. It truly did fill him with some sort of regret, as well as other more complicated emotions that would be hard to explain to people who did not understand the young man. But he could not despair. No, he had to continue the fight for the grail, and Archer gave him that opportunity. He had no Servant, and Archer had just lost his own Master, so why not form a contract with his own Servant? Shouldn't a student take up a teacher's sword and finish what they started? Shouldn't Kirei win the war for his fallen teacher? Why not? He was obligated by duty, wasn't he? And in the end…

* * *

" _If the Grail truly grants the victor's wish, Kotomine Kirei, what you see is exactly what you desired the most."_

 _Those were the words of the King of Heroes as they stood before a ruined city. Destroyed buildings, a fire, raging, tormenting screams, and in the center stood Kirei, standing bloodied with and opened wound on his head, and his right arm missing from the elbow down. Behind him, the nude form of the Servant Gilgamesh observed the wounded priests, his body now made physical after being drenched in the dark mud._

" _This is… my wish…" he commented, nursing his wound while at the same time, gawking at the destruction. "Destruction and pain… makes me happy?"_

 _It was in that moment, among the screams of pain, and the burning of property and persons, he realized for the first time what he was. It was there and then, Kirei realized the wickedness in his own soul. People who were being tormented, the tortured screams, the burning corpses, all of it filled him with the deepest joy he ever felt._

" _Haha…" Unable to contain himself anymore, be broke out in a fit of laughter. "What am I?" He asked himself. For a long time he realized what he was. He knew and feared the part of him that realized he enjoyed the pain of suffering of others and tried his best to suppress it. But now here he was, embracing it, letting it lose, enjoying it, and he despised himself for it. Yet he could not help it. He was a walking contradiction. A sinful creature that enjoyed the suffering of others yet hated himself for it. What kind of existence is he? What kind of God would allow him to exist like this? What exactly was he? He had to know. He needed to know. All he did was fill in question marks, but he ultimately did not solve his own problem. What he needed was to find the ultimate solution to his dilemma._

" _Even if it takes my whole life, I must understand." Kirei stated with determination, ignoring the pain from his missing right arm. He had too. There were simply too many contradictions within the equation to overlook. So he would continue his pursuit, no matter how long it would take._

" _That's all right too." The King of Heroes declared. " I, Gilgamesh, will see how you will carry through your fearless faith in the pursuit of your way."_

 _Once more, Kirei looked around at his surroundings, savoring the beauty of the destruction around him. Indeed, this was what he wanted and hated all at once, and it was granted to him thanks to a being that was in all respects similar to him. Angra Mainyu. Maybe through that creature, a being that was contrary to human ethics, he can find some way to justify and prove his own existence. Indeed, maybe if he sought that creature, witness its own rebirth, maybe he himself will understand everything. Maybe it will all be clear, and all he went though will be worth it. Maybe it would be worth loosing his arm, getting his heart blown apart, betraying his master, fighting in this war, the loss of his family, the fight against Emiya…_

 _His frown suddenly dropped as he recalled the last moments he had with his fallen enemy. That was right. Emiya Kiritsugu. He did not know what caused it, but in those final moments, something changed in him. He should have been in despair. He had failed his goal, and was about to die, but he still managed to do that. Why? What was it that he managed to accomplish that warranted that action? What happened in those final moments that allowed him the luxury to do that? Kirei could not help but loose interest in the surrounding environment as his thoughts once again turned to his old nemesis in the final moments of the Holy Grail War. In those final moments…_

" _Why are you suddenly so melancholy, Kirei?" Gilgamesh asked noticing the man's sudden change in spirits._

" _It was Emiya Kiritsugu," the fallen priest said depressed. "In his final moments…"_

* * *

While Kirei was not completely satisfied that night, he at the very least felt as though he had some sort of accomplishment in ending the war. There was however one thing from that night that did not sit well with him, and that was the final moment of Emiya Kiritsugu. He had spent many sleepless nights thinking about the illogical action that his adversary took that night, the final action of a dying man. He did not understand why. It seemed so insignificant, after all, had he not won? Had he not defeated him in the end? And yet, how was it in the last few moments…

He broke off from those thoughts. There was no point in dwelling on them in this particular time. For now, he had to focus on other matters, namely whoever it was whom he had to blame for the shenanigans of the past few weeks. So far he still had no clues. Who ever these people were, they were careful to cover their tracks. The only clue he had came from the current Matou head, if in name only, Matou Byakuya, and even with him they were very careful with him.

* * *

"A Self-Geis Scroll." Kirei questioned.

"Yes," the terrified Byakuya confirmed. "I had no choice! She poisoned me, I just signed the paper!"

"And guaranteed Zouken's downfall?" Kirei confirmed. Of course he had too. He realized from the beginning the man was coerced into betraying Zouken, but upon actually hearing the reasons why, be could not help but feel a bit disappointed despite expecting something along these lines. Apparently when he was drinking in some seedy bar late at night, some scantily dressed foreigner offered him a drink and he in all of his alcohol induced wisdom accepted it, not knowing it had been infused with a magic poison. In order to obtain an antidote, he was forced to sign the scroll, sealing his fate. In exchange for his life, the drunkard needed to help the mysterious benefactor to oppose Zouken, and of course…

"And I don't suppose it is because of that scroll you cannot tell me anything more?" Kirei questioned.

"I can't!" Byakuya confirmed. "I can't say anything else! I'll die if I say anything!"

That won't be a major lost, plus Kirei was curious to see exactly how, but he reigned in those desires for the moment. Maybe later. "The fact that you aren't dead yet means that they _ARE_ allowing you to let some information slip." He pointed out. Considering how careful these people are, he did not believe they would let a loose-lipped coward like him prattle on like this and not be punished for it. Whatever the terms of the contract was, it was specific enough that the traitor of the Matou family was at least given enough liberty to say this much. Maybe there was more. "So, is there anything else you would like to share?"

"T-There is…" the nervous man confirmed. "They said… to give you a message…"

"Oh… me personally?

"Yes…" Byakuya cleared his throat, and then braced himself. From the look on his face, he looked like he really did not want to say the message, but he muscled through it.

"I know where you got your heart."

* * *

"Do you now?" Kirei thought in amusement as he returned from the kitchen with a tray of finger sandwiches and drinks. "They claim to know, yet my fellow Executors don't look at me differently. I wonder what game this mysterious group is playing." It had not been the first time he had such thoughts. If they really knew, why has he not been given the same treatment as Zouken? The most obvious reason was probably because unlike the old worm, Kirei actually had a clean reputation by comparison. Still, it disturbed him to know there were mysterious individuals looking at him in the shadows giving him vague warnings. What his enemies knew did not worry him. It was the lack of knowing who his enemies were that was disconcerting.

He walked over to the window next to the small King of Heroes. "Has the pecking order been established yet?" He asked.

"Not yet, no." confirmed the young blond. "My, those two have such a high amount of stamina for such small bodies. Their hatred for one another must fuel their passion to truly spectacular levels." He reached for one of the cups of juice on the tray and took a sip. "I must say, when I first learned of the thieves who stole my catalyst I had mixed feelings of them. At first I was crossed with them for stealing from the king. True it was skin from the snake, but it still was the catalyst that brought the king to the world, i.e., it was something that belonged to me. But then the action brought forth this grand entertainment, and now I feel in a forgiving mood." He then took a finger sandwich and proceeded to eat. "Indeed, I now feel as though I should invite them over and have a good chuckle with them as we watch these two minxes fight to the death."

"I wish I could feel the same." Kirei complained. "But it appears as though they are not as open minded when it comes to enjoying the art of suffering as I am. In fact, I feel like they appear to be disgusted with me."

"Are you still hung up with what that dead man walking said?" the small king asked referring to Byakuya. "Speaking of which, is he still remaining silent about your little talk?"

"He knows very well I am his protector." Assured Kirei. "As such, I won't need to put a Geis on him to behave himself. I just need to remind him Zouken's still out there and there are no other priests who can take control of Fuyuki at the moment, so he would do well to keep on my good side.

"Indeed." Nodded the young king. "That's one loose end taken care of. "But what do you intend to do with the other one, namely the one who appears to see into your soul?"

"I suppose I should keep searching, but it is clear that whoever they are, they are smart enough to keep hidden when they wish it."

"Are you not worried they will do something against you like the old worm or your teacher?"

"Like what?" Kotomine questioned. "I am a member of the Assembly of the Eight Sacrament. An Executor, and the son of the well respected Kotomine Risei. Prior to the Fourth Grail War I have lived a respectable boring life. What could they possibly have on me? The most they could do is what they already did. They used that Son of a Worm, Byakuya to warn me they know who I am. All they can do is use scare tactics on me, and even then, I do not scare easily."

"No, you do not." Agreed Gilgamesh. "But remember, when your heart was destroyed, Avenger blessed you with a new heart. If your fellows Executors found out, that could be… messy."

Yes, that could be troublesome. Well, as far as he could tell, there was no real way they could find out. His heart functioned like any other organ and from his own studies; it could not be detected with any of the Churches spells. He did not believe anyone could tell it was given to him from Angra Mainyu. He told as much to Gilgamesh.

"I can only do what I can." Kirei stated plainly. "Until then." He looked out in the courtyard. "I suppose I could help the young lady prepare for the next Holy Grail War. That alone should kill some time."

"Umu," Gilgamesh agreed. "And when we get bored, we can always have these two fight for our entertainment."

Kirei watched as the battle began to die down, and both girls beginning the process of slowing down their assault, collapsing on their knees and panting while still glaring at each other with venom in their eyes. Kirei's smirk broadened a bit as he saw both girls, bruises covering their bodies, tears in their eyes, hair disheveled, and ultimately, the utter feeling of loss as they stewed in their anger.

"The next few years will certainly be interesting." Kirei commented.

* * *

Father Hansa Cervantes waited on the bench for the girl to return from the small shop along the way. As Matou Sakura's escort, he was careful to stay near her at all times, and was very reluctant to leave her by herself, but he decided to give the girl some space. It would be a well over 12-hour flight from Fuyuki to Rome, so he decided to give the girl some space for now. Besides, he was close enough to sense if there was anyone who approaches her with any ill intent, especially any familiars. He doubt Zouken would be foolish enough to try anything now in such a crowded airport, but he was not about to drop he guard, especially now that they were so close to leaving Fuyuki. He may be a bit paranoid, but often it is when one feels the safest the enemy will choose to strike. Whether or not Matou Zouken would act upon his thirst for vengeance was on him.

The young priest sighed as he looked around. While he did not exactly discourage the calm, he would have liked more excitement. The old worm had put up a decent fight before he fled, but that was it, he fled and it was unlikely Hansa would see him any time soon. It couldn't be helped though. He had to take the girl to Rome for her own protection. That itself was an important task that needed to be done, and while he preferred to hunt, he still felt some satisfaction in knowing he was protecting a small child. God knows she had suffered enough. For now he would look after he until they got to the Vatican. From there, Bishop Dilo would watch over her for the next few months until she had healed. She would be in good hands. Hansa himself knew from experience of the old man's kindness and willingness to heal a lost soul. If he could not help this child, he could think of very few short of a heaven descended saint who actually could.

In the mean time, he had to actually get to the Vatican, and his flight would not be for another few minutes. He still had time to kill. For now, he would watch the child, read his book, and wait for his flight, his own dissatisfaction not withstanding. Still, he could not help but reflect on his own disappointment with how everything ended. Not just with the worm gone, but also with the fact that he felt that he could not help but feel there was more to the story. No matter how many times he went over the scenario he could not see a man like Matou Byakuya pulling this plot off. He voiced his suspicions with Father Kotomine, but for some strange reason, he seemed supportive of the man's story, despite contrary evidence. Well, it didn't matter. This was Kotomine's territory, so it was his investigation. Hansa was sure a man as experienced and reputable as him knew what he was doing. Besides, he had his own task to…

Suddenly, he looked up, his attention caught by a sudden sensation. He clearly sensed it. Someone was using a magical tool near by. He got up, prepared to make his way to where Sakura was, but stopped when he realized where the sensation was coming from. He looked a couple meters to his right at a near by trashcan. Cautiously, he made his way to the trashcan, looking around to see if anyone suspicious was watching the priest. When he got there, he looked to the side and noticed a brown paper disposable bento box lying next to the trashcan. From the clear top, he could see a paper, a smaller box, and a stone charm that was giving off that magical energy he was sensing. Apparently this was the source of the magical energy he was sensing. Whoever left this box wanted the priest to find it and left that charm as a beacon.

As he knelt down and picked it up, he picked up a small hint of ashes coming from within the trashcan. Peering in, he noticed a pile of ashes he recognized as organic matter. The priest theorized that someone had used a familiar to deliver this item then put their familiar into the trashcan and caused it to self-destruct.

For a moment Cervantes held the box wondering what to do with it. He did not believe anyone would leave a trap for him in such a public place, but he could not be sure. Analyzing the box, he sensed no other taps apart from the magic beacon. Looking over at Sakura to make sure she was safe, he opened the box.

The first thing he examined was the beacon. When he found nothing of interest, he put that aside and looked at the piece of paper. Unlike the letter that Matou Byakuya supposedly wrote to the Church, this note was short and to the point.

 _If there are no activities by the Einzberns in one month, look into them. Keep ears open for our contacts._

 _Also, be wary of Kotomine. That man is not as he seems. There is a reason we trust you with this rather than the supposed Supervisor of Fuyuki._

 _Hopefully, we will not have to contact you again. But if we do, know you can trust us. Wait for further evidence within one month._

"Interesting." Father Cervantes thought. If Hansa had his suspicions before, he had deeper suspicions now. Evidently now a mysterious benefactor believes that there is more to whatever is going on in Fuyuki than on the surface, only now they are including Father Kotomine. True, he found it odd that the man was so insistent of supporting Byakuya's story, but to think he would have some sort of active role in whatever cover up may or may not be present. What does it all mean? Then again, he can't really take this letter as gospel. He would need more convincing evidence. Which brought him to the last part. Within one month. What will happen within one month?

Hurriedly, he gathered the contents, put them all in his pocket, and after determining the disposable bento was nothing special, threw it away. It looked like he would have to add a bit more to his report when he returned to Rome.

"Father," Father Hansa Cervantes heard the monotone voice of Sakura called to him. He turned to see the purple haired girl approach him. He checked his watch and noticed it was time he instructed her to return to him.

"Good girl, Sakura." He complimented. "It's almost time for us to board our flight." He looked over at her, a small bit of Churchly concern for the child. "Are you sure you do not at the very least want to call her and say goodbye?"

Sakura paused for a moment. She knew whom he was talking about. Tohsaka Rin, her former sister. She actually considered meeting her. She wanted to confront her, to talk to her about her experience, and talk to her about what her grandfather did to her. But what would that accomplish? Would that undo anything? Would that make them family again? No, they gave her up to the Matou family long ago. A small part of her felt something for her old family, but she could not find it in her to meet her. She just could not see her as her sister anymore. A part of her still felt some sisterly affection for Rin, but that part was a minority now, replaced by a larger, more apathetic part that just didn't care.

"No thank you." She flatly said.

"I see." Father Hansa Cervantes said with understanding. He did not press the matter further. Respecting the girl's wishes, she reached out to her. "Then let us depart." Grasping the girl's hand, they made their way down the hallway, to their flight.

* * *

The woman in the long coat watched as the 16:00 flight to Rome took off. With a deep sigh of relief, she crossed out another task off her list. So far, everything was going according to plan. Matou had been neutralized, the Tohsakas had been demoted, and hopefully, she had put enough suspicion on the accursed priest that the Church would at the very least keep a closer eye on him. In truth, putting suspicion on the priest was not all too important. Harming him is not important to the plan, and going after him would only be out of her own personal vengeance, so she would not do any more against him unless necessary. Her own actions against him would be 'Plan B,' in case what she had in mind failed. At the very least she managed to get rid of that catalyst. She was probably being too cautious, but if what she was about to do would ultimately prove fruitless, she needed assurance she would not have to deal with a similar servant in the next Holy Grail War.

The woman sighed to herself as she saw the plane fly off, though her eyes were focusing on something other than what was in front of her. She recalled the last few moments she spent with her son.

 _Irisviel was in front of her home, a taxi was waiting for her outside, and Taiga was at the front door giving the mother and son their time alone to say their goodbyes. And so there they were, the white haired woman kneeling down to the boy's level, looking him in the eye affectionately._

" _Shirou," Irisviel said to the young boy. "I'll be going on a business trip soon. You're going to have to be a good boy and take care of things for me until I get back."_

" _When will you be back?" Shirou asked._

" _I don't know." Irisviel answered honestly. "Hopefully in a week, but we'll see. In the mean time, listen to T-chan. I will be home soon."_

 _It would be hard for her to do. It was the first time since they met that the two would spend days apart. Sure Shirou would occasionally spend the night at a friend's house, but Irisviel was still at the very least in the same city as him. Now they would truly be apart. And Irisviel was finding it hard to let him go, but it was something she had to do. She briefly recalled memories of her daughter and leaving her behind much like this, only this time she told herself it would be different. This time she told herself she would return. Though she was not sure._

She returned to the present day and scolded herself for her moment of weakness. Of course she would return. She would come back, and this time, she would not come back alone, not after everything she had been through, not now. And so, Emiya Irisviel reached into her pocket and pulled out her ticket. Checking her watch she nodded to herself and prepared to leave. Her flight to Germany would soon be ready to board.

"I'm ending this now." Irisviel said under her breath as she prepared to board her plane. It was time for her to get her daughter back.

* * *

 **A/N**

Next time. Things get real. I had to rush this chapter, especially near the end, but I hope it came out all right.


	9. Chapter 7

This is Chapter 7. It's been almost 1 year since I began this story and I'm still not at the war. Hopefully I will get there soon. This chapter will be mainly more background information.

This chapter will be going from past to present. Just to clarify, anything italicized happened in the past, anything not happened in the future.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _Rebirth… Rebirth…_

 _The golden cup pulsated. The cracks deepened and spread throughout the metal, coating the plating like veins on aging skin. Slowly, gradually, its size increased with every horrid pulse._

 _Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth…_

 _The night sky opened up, and reddish-black miasma seeped out from the dark sun that peered out like an eye peering through a veil. Occasionally, black liquid would seep out, and fall onto the streets bellow. With it, gusts of wind would blow as if the sun was trying to let out long gasps of breath._

 _Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth… Rebirth…_

 _The chalice pulsed again and again as it grew in size, and like the dark sun that shimmered above the Town Hall, dark liquid seeped from it, spreading out, and covering the stage. From within the void in the sky, the Holy Grail, the true Holy Grail, was trying desperately to be summoned._

 _From inside the auditorium, two magi and a Servant moved away from the dark liquid. Carried in the arms of her husband, the weakened Irisviel watched in awe and revulsion as she saw what was once apart of her transform into something horrible and unshapely. Near by, Saber observed the liquid with watchful eyes as if half expecting something to pop out and strike._

" _This cannot be!" Irisviel exclaimed as she observed the liquid bubble and simmer. She looked up and the ceiling… no… she looked past the ceiling, looking up at the strong, ungodly malevolent thing floating in the sky. Thoughts ran through her mind as she tried to figure out what was going on._

 _This is what she knew. The Grail was trying to summon itself with only four Servants. Normally this could only happen when five Servants have been defeated, but she feared that because of the separation there was some kind of mistake or glitch that caused the ritual to activate prematurely. Or was the Grail, or whatever was inside it, so desperate it was trying to activate itself with just the four servants it collected? Whatever the case, the Grail was trying to invoke itself early and it was clear her own separation was responsible for it. Considering it only had four servants, she did not believe it would work. It may work succeed in bringing forth the Grail, but it could also cause a lot of damage in the process._

 _While this was going on, she sat in a theater seat attempting to recover from her violent separation from the Grail. In this moment of respite, she told her tale about what happened to her in the dreamlike state, and from what she could tell so far, her audience did not like what they heard. If she knew what went on in Kiritsugu's mind, she would see the mind of a man who was analyzing the situation, trying fit the pieces together and better understand what it was Irisviel was trying to convey. It was not that he disbelieved her words; it was more that he was having difficulty believing the Einzberns would willingly allow such a self-destructive ritual like this to occur without foreknowledge. Then again, the Einzberns were never ones who seemed to care for the well being of others, let alone humanity in general._

 _If she knew what went on in Saber's mind, she would discover a more emotional analysis. Saber felt deceived, humiliated, betrayed, and every other negative emotion that could be applied. It was unfair. After everything she suffered, this was her reward? This was the Holy Grail she sought? A corrupt, wish-granting demon that made your wish into a living Hell for everyone?_

" _Irisviel…" Saber said through gritted teeth. She stared directly at the white haired homunculus who sat in place trying to recover her stamina. "I have gone through so much for you. I have fought many battles, suffered through heinous sights, put up with some… questionable activities from my allies." It took much of her will power to not glance at Kiritsugu who stood next to the weakened homunculus. "All of it was to seek the Grail and grant my wish, but now you tell me that should my wish be granted, this creature, this… Angra Mainyu… will do so in a way that will cause the most destruction possible?"_

 _Irisviel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She knew how much this war and seeking the Holy Grail meant to Saber. She fought along side the Servant of the Sword, knew her passion, her desire, and how much she saw the need to redeem herself for what she preserved as a failure, and now here Irisviel was, telling her friend it would be not only futile, but also destructive._

" _I am afraid so." Irisviel confirmed. The Servant looked more pained as Irisviel felt, but she needed to know the truth. Worst yet, she needed to know the significance of what it was Irisviel was trying to convey, and that meant further taking apart her wish. "The Grail will always choose the most destructive way possible in order to grant a wish. It does not matter what the person's intentions are, because of the presence of Angra Mainyu, its own desire to cause destruction is mingled in with the Grail's wish granting function making it so that it interprets every wish as a desire to cause destruction. Let's say you were to ask the Grail to relive your life and once make it so you never become king. What do you think the Grail would do to make it as destructive as possible?"_

 _Saber thought for a moment. "I wouldn't have to become king," she paused for a moment. "If my country doesn't exist." She said out loud in bitter resentment. Nobles fighting over the crowns were already at conflict with one another; the logical conclusion she drew was that the country would destroy itself in civil war thanks to her wish even if there were a strong ruler to take her place. What kind of disgusting irony is this? Did she really go through all this to save her people just to kill them all over again even earlier than before?_

" _And our wish?" Kiritsugu asked. He had been silent but attentive as Irisviel told her story, now he spoke, giving no hint of his emotions._

" _It will give world peace." Irisviel confirmed. "It will make a utopia where you and Illya can live… by killing everyone in the world except you and Illya." Again, if Kiritsugu was affected by that revelation in any way, he showed no outward sign of it._

" _It even twists a wish for world peace into a perverse mockery." Saber stated bitterly._

" _Kiritsugu," Irisviel said weakly, turning her body towards the freelancer. "I know it was your dream to create a world where people need not die needlessly, but the Grail is not the way. All it will do is create an empty world where all we accomplished will be nothing but a sick joke. Please Kiritsugu you must understand, we must not use the Grail."_

 _Kiritsugu looked at the pleading eyes of his wife, still weak with exhaustion. Then he looked over at the Grail, now malformed and taking on the shape of something grotesque, like a metal shop's apprentice's failed product, an ill-proportioned, derision of the art come to life and trying to avenge itself on its creator by spewing out obscenities in the form of black mud. Kiritsugu made up his mind._

" _I believe you." Kiritsugu said flatly turning back to his wife. Irisviel sighed in relief, grateful her please did not fall on deaf ears._

 _He looked over at the alter where the cracked and pulsating Grail lay once more. Much of his conclusion came from logic, but much also came from intuition. Normally he was not a man who would rely on something as unreliable as intuition but there was just so much about this situation that did not sit right with him. He saw no reason Irisviel would lie to him, not after coming this far, not after everything they been through. Plus Irisviel admitted her own connection to the Grail. If anyone knew what was inside the Grail, it was Irisviel herself. He could think of no reason to doubt her, so her story, so as amazing as it was most likely true. That means this whole war had been for nothing. How much does old man Acht know about this? Kiritsugu would have to question him once he took care of this problem._

" _Irisviel…" Saber said, interrupting Kiritsugu's train of thought. "I do not doubt your story, but I must confirm your story. Are you sure that the Grail is tainted?" The Servant of the Sword asked in a desperate voice. She knew she sounded less like a dignified knight and more like a pleading child, but she did not care. She needed clarification. "Are you absolutely sure is nothing that can be gained but destruction?"_

 _Irisviel looked back at the Servant who served her loyally throughout this war. Since the beginning she not only regarded Saber as a loyal knight, but as a dear friend, and now here she was, rewarding that friendship by revealing to her that if she used the Grail, it would grant a futile wish. She knew she was doing the right thing, but it did not feel any less like a betrayal._

" _I'm sorry." Irisviel apologized in her most sincere tone. She did not have to say more._

 _All was silent as the blond Servant took in the confirmation. Saber chuckled bitterly. She may as well have lost the war at the very beginning and been done with it. At least then she would have fallen in battle with honor and been spared from this knowledge. "So then that's it. Everything I've been through has truly been for nothing."_

 _She wondered about what the other Servants who fell in battle would have thought about this news. Would Lancer have been satisfied that his dying curse had been fulfilled? Would Caster have been thrilled to know that the Grail would cause such misery? And what of Rider and Archer who were still fighting in the war? How would they react to the news? Archer did not care for the Grail, but no doubt Rider would be furious to know that his dream of being incarnated would cause destruction Regardless, one thing was clear. Her own wish, her own straggles had been completely fruitless._

" _That's enough." Kiritsugu interrupted he train of thoughts. "We have no time to sit around and brood."_

" _Kiritsugu!" Irisviel exclaimed preparing to scold the freelancer._

" _I know Iri." He said in his usual monotone, although both women did notice this time around there was a barley noticeable edge to his voice. "I'm frustrated as well, but right now, we have to end this war. We can lick out own wounds after we dealt with the immediate threat."_

 _Saber was fully prepared to throttling Kiritsugu for his lack of empathy, but he was right. They had no time to waste and Saber knew if she gave him a tongue lashing now it would just be her pointlessly taking her own anger out on him. Why should she, when he was just as oblivious as her? No, she couldn't be angry at him at that moment when there was work to be done._

" _He's right." Saber agreed cooling her head. "We cannot let this ritual go on." She looked away, obviously still bitter. "No wish is worth it."_

" _Saber." Irisviel said in an attempt to comfort the girl. "I…"_

" _Don't, Irisviel." Saber interrupted, he voice still carrying frustration. "I don't need any comforting words. All I need is to perform my duty as a knight." She turned to her Master. "Kiritsugu. As a Servant it is my duty to retrieve the Grail. It is engraved into my very being, so I cannot destroy it of my own free will. So you will have to use your final Command Seal. Make me use my Noble Phantasm to destroy the Grail."_

" _Very well," Kiritsugu agree. "Iri, let's get some distance away before…"_

" _No!" Irisviel interrupted both Servant and Master, surprising them both. "Do not target the Grail!"_

" _I-Irisviel?" Saber questioned. "Why would we…?"_

" _There are actually two Grails." Irisviel revealed. "The first is the Greater Grail which is kept in a cave at Mount Enzo. That is the wish-granting device, kept safe until the end of the ritual. The Lesser Grail is what is used to summon the Greater Grail. It creates a magic circle that opens up a void to summon the Greater Grail to the winner and at this moment the void to summon the Grail is opened. If you destroy the Lesser Grail, you'll end the ritual, but the contents will spill all over Fuyuki. Hundreds could die."_

 _Saber shutter at the thought of that. It's a good thing they had an expert on the ritual here. They just nearly made a fatal mistake. Kiritsugu pointed to the Grail, which was now a two-meter tall pulsating metallic mess which now only barley resembled a chalice. "So then that's not the Holy Grail?"_

" _No, it's just the tool to summon it." Irisviel then pointed upward. "If you wish to end this war safely you should aim above us and target the void."_

" _You have my gratitude." Thanked Saber. She then looked up at the ceiling of the theater. "Unfortunately the building is in the way. Because of the power of my Noble Phantasm, I doubt aiming would be too much of a problem, but I would rather not take that chance. That aside, with you two close by if the shockwave of my attack doesn't harm you debris from the destruction will."_

" _We should leave the building." Irisviel instructed. She looked over at the Grail that pulsated and released dark liquid. This was all wrong. Whatever was happening to the Grail, whatever flaw it was trying to correct, it was not working. She just prevented Kiritsugu and Saber from destroying the Grail, but she feared that it did not need their assistance in that regard. "The Grail is unstable. We need to end this war quickly before anything happens to it."_

" _Then let's…" she cut herself off as she suddenly turned toward the entrance. "No, not now!"_

" _What is it?" Kiritsugu asked, looking her direction._

" _It's Archer! He's on his way!"_

 _Kiritsugu cursed under his breath. They waited too long, now the most troublesome Servant is coming. "That's right. I forgot about him. Kotomine Kirei is also in this building."_

" _That man is here!?" Irisviel asked horrified. Irisviel had encountered the man a scant few times, the last time when he had attempted to take her own life. She could still feel the man's hands around her neck as he applied pressure, slowly and surly, and the quick jerk he made as he snapped her neck, breaking the bones in her spine. In that moment, looking into the man's eyes she saw the wickedness within the man's heart. Kotomine Kirei was a sick man in mind and soul. Whether he was always this way, she could not say, but this war gave him an opportunity to act upon those impulses._

" _Iri," Kiritsugu said after a moment of consideration. "How well can you move?"_

 _Irisviel stood up gradually. She was still feeling groggy, but she could tell she was recovering well, better than well actually. Even her neck that had been snapped by Kotomine Kirei had regenerated. She suspected that now that the Grail was no longer apart of her, Avalon was healing her with little interference. She was not fit enough to participate in battle, but she certainly felt better than she felt in days._

" _Relatively well." She confirmed._

" _Good." Kiritsugu said. "We need to get you out here." He paused in consideration then corrected himself. "No, Archer will spot us the second we leave the building. You find a place to hide, create a bounded field."_

" _What about you?" Irisviel asked concerned._

" _I suspect Kotomine Kirei may already be already be on his way up here to investigate. I must confront him and make sure he does not leave this building alive or give Archer any support." He turned to Saber. "Make sure Archer does not enter this building." He ordered. Saber nodded in affirmation. She turned to leave, only to be stopped by Kiritsugu's voice once more. "Wait. Before you go, there is one more thing I wish to do." He turned to Irisviel. "Iri…"_

* * *

A loud ringing came from the side of Waver's bed. He recently returned from one of his many business trips and was planning to sleep in his hotel room for a few more hours, but it appears as though his plans had changed. At first he was annoyed like any rational person who had just been disturbed from a decent sleep, but once it registered that it was the phone ringing, his annoyance changed to a surprised urgency, and he was fully awake. There was only one person who would be calling him at this particular time, and he knew the reason.

"Hello?" he answered by the fourth ring

"It's me, Waver-kun." The female voice on the other end of the line greeted. "I don't have much time, we must keep this brief." Explained getting straight to business. "How is the Project on your end?"

The 'Project,' as it was called was about to be put into use. After the time and effort setting it up on Waver's part, it was time. With him doing most of the legwork and his partner's careful instruction on how to perform certain rituals and careful placement of the materials, they were finally about to be put the plan to fruition. Understanding how pressed for time she is, Waver got to the point.

"Are you in Germany now?" he asked the voice.

"I just finished on my end. Just to confirm, you made sure that you have a solid alibi, so there should be no connection between you and what is about to happen in England?"

"I did." Waver said. "And everything is set on this end."

"Then it's time." The voice said. "All the pieces of set up. We can now begin the operation."

"Good. I hope all goes well for you."

"Do not worry, Waver-kun." The voice on the other end assured. "This is your strategy after all."

It was true. Waver was the strategist who outlined most of the operation. It had been him who came up with exactly how they frame Matou Zouken, something he took particular satisfaction in when he found out what he was doing to his adopted granddaughter. And when he was faxed those Tohsaka documents to him, he was the one who sorted them out and strategically mailed them to the right people. He had no way of knowing the results, but both Waver and his partner were pleasantly surprised by the results. But these events had just been to open the prelude to what was to come. Behind the scenes, Waver had been traveling the world, meeting with various people, setting up rituals, and gathering materials for what was to come. It was hard to believe that it would come to an end so soon.

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in me. But I'm just the gofer. You're the one doing all the dangerous work. I just wish I could do more for you."

"You're doing more than enough." The voice on the other end assured in a comforting voice. "Your strategy is far better than anything I would have come up with on my own. It will assure your anonymity and the best results possible at the same time. We both agreed on that months before." As an after thought, she decided to add one more compliment. "Honestly, I feel a lot better knowing I have this plan came from you."

That embarrassed him a bit. "I had a good teacher." Waver stated modestly.

"Rider would have been proud of you." The voice said.

Again, Waver smiled a bit. "Thank you."

"I must go now." The voice said. "Expect my call around midnight at the earliest. If you do not hear from me by the time the sun comes up, assume the mission has failed and perform the 'Last Resort.' Afterwards, separate yourself from the whole affair and move on with your life. Agreed?"

Waver was put off with that last part and how she calmly told him to just abandon her. Then again, she did make things out so that he had as much plausible deniability as possible. He was grateful that she was going to such lengths to protect him, but it did make him feel guilty.

But as much as that put him off, it did not disturb him nearly as much as the first part of the order. 'The Last Resort.' If everything else fails, it would be up to him to deliver this. If nothing else, this would assure the end of the Holy Grail War for good, and probably the Einzberns. Of course, this would not assure Illya's safety, so like its namesake implies, his partner made this the absolute last resort if everything else were to fail. Waver was almost tempted to curse her for putting so much pressure on him. Instead…

"Agreed." Waver confirmed. He knew what he was getting into from the beginning, including the risks and what was at stake. Iskander steeled him for such difficult situations during the war, and now he had to deal with difficult decisions in real life. Hopefully he'll never have the opportunity to use it. "I'll be in my hotel room asleep all day waiting for your call all night."

He sensed, rather then saw a feeling of gratitude coming from the other end of the telephone. "If there's nothing else, then I'll begin." The voice on the other end said. "Thank you for everything up until now, Waver-kun." A slight pause could be heard over the phone. "Goodbye."

"Right." Waver said with reluctance. "Goodbye,., Emiya-san." With that, the two individuals hung up their respective phones. Waver sat there on the edge of the bed, his hand still on the phone, looking at it. He inhaled deeply, and then exhaled in finality.

"Why in the world did I get involved in this mess?" He asked himself falling back into the bed. He could hear the ghost of his fallen friend Iskander echo in his mind.

" _Because she's a beautiful woman and you're too much of a soft hearted fool."_ The voice in his head mocked, partly his own, partly that of his fallen friend. _"Face it boy, you're way to human for your own good."_

"Ah, shut up! What's wrong with being human?" He asked the person who wasn't there. Not expecting a reply, he crawled back into bed hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep. The unfortunate young man found himself unable to, his mind going back to thoughts of the entire mess.

He could easily go to the Mage Association or the Church and reveal what he knows, but that would almost certainly condemn the daughter to her fate. And after all the trust Irisviel put into him, was that something he really should be doing? All his life he was told that clinging to such aspects of one's humanity is seen as weakness in the magus community, and lately, he had been wondering if maybe if those critics weren't accurate in their assumptions.

Then he remembered it was the less then human magi like Einzberns who created this mess in the first place and refuse to do anything about it, and that wasn't even taking into account what was happening during the war such as what the psychotic Caster was doing to his victims. Then he recalled it was the more humane individuals like Irisviel and Waver himself who were actively fixing the mess made in the aftermath and decided that maybe his humanity wasn't such a bad thing after all. Hopefully some good can be done and if he can't reunite mother and daughter then at the very least he can prevent some foolish magi from destroying the world. He nodded to himself and decided that in the end, he is doing the right thing. Maybe it's not the smart thing as a magus, but yeah, it is the right thing as a person.

With one last sigh, he shifted in his bed and stated out into nothing. "Good luck." He said to the empty room, as though she could still hear him. Strangely enough, he felt like she could.

* * *

 _From the Town Hall entrance, Saber cautiously left through the door and turned her attention to the skyward. A black sun hovered high above Fuyuki Town Hall. Occasionally, it would seep out a dark vapor and black liquid that would pour into the streets and onto the building. She did not know what she was expecting when she would see the Holy Grail if she won the war proper. Maybe she expected a bright light or a cherub like construct to accompany a shiny relic, but certainly not this, certainly not some black sun spewing out dark mud._

" _So that is it." Saber commented watching the void in disgust. If she had any doubts before the Grail could do no good, there were none now, not when she saw a large glob of the black mud shoot out and burn a large portion of asphalt. Irisviel mentioned that the mud was apparently corrupted mana. It represented the curse of Avenger, All the evils of the world burning everything it touches. She would have to be wary and make sure none of that obscenity lands on her._

" _A truly unusual sight." Boomed a proud voice. In stark contrast to the darkness seeping from the void, a golden light appeared before her. Accompany it, was the Hero of the Bow himself. Archer, arrived in all his glory, arms crossed, his treasury proudly displayed behind him as various weapons appeared in golden ripples._

" _Archer!" exclaimed Saber standing her ground. She had her weapon drawn, Invisible Air covering it, concealing its identity, length, and much of its power until it was ready to be used._

" _I see the Mad Dog is still alive." Archer stated referring to Berserker. "It couldn't be he was too much for you, was he?"_

 _Saber took a quick glance up careful to not keep her attention away from the golden Servant. She was far too close to the Town Hall and nearly directly under the void. This position was no good. She needed to get to a spot where she could accurately aim at the void and not damage the building where Kiritsugu and Irisviel still hid. All she needed was to get in the right spot then send out a signal through the connection with her Master to give her the command. But to do that, she would have to get past Archer._

 _She swung her sword cloaked in invisible air. "Prepare yourself Archer! Tonight, the Holy Grail War ends."_

 _Archer simply chuckled. "So fiery. I know you must be eager to witness my riches in all their glory, but please show some restraint. Such an undignified expression is tasteless like a starving dog."_

 _Ignoring his words, Saber noticed that he was completely unharmed. No doubt he just came back from defeating Rider who himself was one of the most powerful Servants in the war, yet Archer didn't even have a hair out of place let alone a scratch on his armor. Was he really that powerful? Made even worst by the fact that she still didn't now his identity. She on the other hand was a bit worn from her brief, but tiring fight against Berserker. She was thankful Kiritsugu used a Command Seal when he did. Who knew how that fight would have turned out?_

 _Well, there are two things going for her right now. First, while hurt, she was still able to move affectively. Second, her objective is not to defeat Archer. It's to destroy the void. Hopefully she would live long enough to accomplish that goal before Archer figured out what she was planning. So she made her move._

* * *

 _Kotomine Kirei found himself surprised when he made his way back to the auditorium. He was expecting Emiya Kiritsugu to have arrived at this time, ready to face him, yet he was later then expected. Then he kept hearing unusual noises coming from the auditorium, so he came to investigate, and low and behold, a giant, pulsating metal figure lay before the stage._

" _This is the Holy Grail?" Kirei questioned. There, where he left the corpse of the homunculus he killed was a giant glob of copper and gold colored metal that looked both organic and metallic all at once. It was four meters tall, and two meter wide all around, though there was a lop sidedness to it that made it curve from the top to the right as though it had a growth or it was malformed in some kind of unnatural birth. Black crack like figures spread all around the surface and from them either thin streams of black smoke or trickles of dark liquid were trickling out. As for the shape, if one looked very closely, one could probably make out the shape of a chalice, that person would have to squint their eyes and look very closely, provided they dared get close enough._

 _Kirei was puzzled by its appearance. According to his late teacher, the vessel was supposed to turn into the Grail, but he was not expecting it to be so… deformed. He briefly wondered if it was because he murdered the vessel in the way he did that caused this. And what was that black liquid it was spewing? Well, he did not truly care for the Grail anyway. Whatever this was did not matter to him. What did matter was Kiritsugu himself. He should have been here by now. Where could he…?_

 _Kirei suddenly ducked and rolled as bullets zoomed by his face, those he could not dodge, he blocked with the Black Keys. Now completely alert, the priest turned to the direction of the surprise attack and saw his target. Emiya Kiritsugu pointed his Calico M950 at Kirei, ready to fire once again, in his other hand, his Thompson Contender ready to be used when needed._

 _Both men glared at one another, Kirei in anticipation, Kiritsugu with a cold calculation. Kirei had given into his own desire for destruction while Kiritsugu has detached his desires and become a killing machine. Both men have readied themselves for what was to come._

 _From a balcony seat, Irisviel finished setting up her bounded field and looking out at the stage. From this vantage point, unless Kotomine Kirei happened to be looking up, he would not see the white haired woman. It was unlikely considering the opponent before him. In the mean time, Irisviel had her own duty to perform. Her attention turned briefly to the malformed embryo like form of the Lesser Grail, and then to the two men prepared to fight._

" _Kiritsugu… Saber…" Irisviel whispered under her breath. As if they could here her, she "Be strong. Everything depends on you." She clenched her fist in frustration. "And probably…"_

* * *

The snow blew fiercely. It almost blinded Irisviel as she drove the truck through the forest. It however was but a minor annoyance as she made her way. She was used to the cold weather of the German mountains. Even a strong snowstorm like this was no more unusual for her in the first nine years of her life than rainy weather in Fuyuki, so she did not mind the drive up the mountain. It would be when she finally got to her family's territory where things will get difficult for her.

The objective was in sight. Just a few more yards, and she would be at the border of her family's territory. She stopped the truck she rented just short of it and exited the vehicle. Walking past it, she only took the briefest notice of the any dinks and dents of the once pristine paint of the truck. She admitted to herself the snowstorm was not entirely to blame for the truck's condition. Not for the first time, Irisviel began thinking she wasn't that good of a driver. The thought first began when she first took the driving test in Fuyuki and her driving instructor, in not so many words, said she had no business on the road. Well, she proved him wrong when she earned her driver's license. Sure it took four more tries and a few thousand yen of repair costs to the test vehicles, but she made her point.

Putting that aside, she made her way to the very edge of the barrier, looking out at the direction of her old family castle. She was wearing the clothing she wore when she left, the expensive looking red and white winter clothing she wore throughout the Holy Grail War. She could think of nothing more appropriate other than what she wore when she left for that haunting battlefield. So what if it was worn out? So what if there was still the scent of the great fire? It felt right to her, just as the addition to her outfit felt right. Visually, it was out of place in her fashionable garb, but it felt right.

Over her usual clothing, she did not wear her expensive white fur coat. Instead, she wore a long black trench coat. Not just any, it was one that her husband wore in his final days in the Holy Grail War, one of the few mementos she had left of him. The trench coat was oversized over her delicate frame, but she did not mind. It gave her comfort, as if Kiritsugu himself was putting his own arms around her, giving her his strength. She knew she needed all the power she could muster at this stage, and it gave it to her as it blew in the cold wind along with her long white hair.

Taking a deep breath, she turned her gaze towards the horizon. To an outsider looking in, they would see nothing but a blinding veil of snow and wind. Behind it however was one of the most heavily protected magic castles in the world. So how was Irisviel, a lone homunculus to get in? It was simple. She would ask to be let in.

"I know you are listening!" Irisviel called. "I request an audience with Jubstacheit von Einzbern!" She paused, not because she expected the snowstorm to let up suddenly, but because she wanted her words to sink in. Once more, she took a deep sigh. No more turning back now. All she had lay on this. "I have something you'll want! If you wish to possess it, you'll need me to enter!" and with that, she showed her bargaining chip.

* * *

" _Are you sure you want to do this? Irisviel asked her husband. She stood in the balcony setting up various charms to create her bounded field. Some distance away, Kiritsugu stood on look out at the Balcony entrance scanning the theater auditorium._

" _I have to." Kiritsugu confirmed. "Once Kotomine shows himself, I'll end him once and for all."_

 _Irisviel was still apprehensive about the plan. Saber was on her way to confront Archer outside leaving Kiritsugu to confront Kotomine, but the latter confrontation seemed unnecessary in her mind. She let Kiritsugu know of her worries. "But why face him? Is it really important to make sure he's dead?" True she would not shed any tears for the man if Kiritsugu killed him, but she is not so vengeful she would actively want Kiritsugu risk his life, especially knowing how dangerous and deranged the priest truly was._

" _Truth be told, confronting him is not all that necessary." Kiritsugu explained. "If he does not come it's probably for the best, but with the commotion being made up here I fear curiosity will eventually get the better of him. A confrontation will be inevitable and I will eventually have to fight him here in the theater."_

 _That alarmed Irisviel. A confrontation here could risk damaging the Grail and it was already unstable as it is. A battle between two magi, even a small one, could be the final push it needs to completely collapse. Again, she voiced what was on her mind to Kiritsugu. His replied stunned the already frightened homunculus to disbelief._

" _That's the point." Kiritsugu stated flatly._

 _Irisviel tried to figure out what it was Kiritsugu was trying to accomplish, but couldn't. He had to understand the dangers of destroying the Grail, so why would he willingly risk it in a battle with Kotomine? This time she did not have to ask the obvious question. Kiritsugu explained himself._

" _I'm fully aware of the danger." Kiritsugu stated. "But if what you say is true then billions could die if we don't act." Irisviel silently took in his words with painful acceptance. "I am not so foolish as to not take a chance to save as many lives as I can, but I am also a realist. I will allow Saber one chance to destroy the void, but her opponent is the strongest Servant in the war, and as arrogant as he is, Archer is no fool. It's very likely that he may come to the conclusion Saber might wish to destroy the Grail instead of face him and Saber is too set in her foolish code of honor to deceptively destroy the Grail. But as I said, I will give Saber a chance, but only after a certain amount of time has passed. If she cannot destroy the Grail from the void, I will destroy the Lesser Grail. I will kill hundreds of people to save billions of lives but only if Saber fails, and considering who her is I am not taking any chances. That is the truth of the matter."_

" _Kiritsugu." Irisviel said, pain tugging at her heart. It hurt her how little faith he had in Saber despite how many times she proved just how loyal she truly was. But as he said, he was a realist._

" _You've seen the kind of man Kotomine Kirei is." Kiritsugu stated. "You said yourself he is a man who revels in the pain he causes. Imagine what would happen if he were to obtain the Grail." Irisviel did not want to imagine, but tried and did not enjoy the images she conjured. "I cannot allow it. If Saber cannot find the opportunity to destroy the Grail, I will take matters into my own hands."_

 _Irisviel thought for a moment about what to say. Logically, it made sense, but she could not agree with him completely. Not if it meant he had to stain his hands with the blood of hundreds of people. She needed to say something more. "It will work!" She exclaimed. "Please believe Saber will pull through, Kiritsugu. She's been there for us throughout this war from the very beginning; she will in the end. She's King Arthur, a hero."_

 _The freelancer remained silent. Irisviel hoped that her shine of optimism would be enough to win over the normally gloomy man. Unfortunately, it looked like it was not as affective as she wanted it to be. "We don't have the luxury to believe in heroes." He calmly replied. "Heroes can't be relied on when it matters."_

 _While he did not acknowledge it, a small part of him wishes he did. He was a man who once wanted to be a hero. But then the reality of the world got to him and he realized just how out of place a hero was in the cruel world of modern man. For every life he took, he had to take many more just to save more lives. That in turn made him into the cold, calculative killing machine he was today, his dream of becoming a hero long forgotten until recently. In fact, the very reason he entered this was because maybe, just maybe he could give his wish of being a hero one last chance, but this new development, this whole war itself told him one more cruel truth of the world. Heroes were not needed._

 _Irisviel looked down sadly. She pitied her husband who lost his faith in heroes. No, maybe there was a way to get him to see heroes still exist even today._

" _You're my hero, Kiritsugu." She explained. For the first time in a long while, she saw what appeared to be genuine surprise pass on Kiritsugu's face. "When you helped separate me from the Grail, you acted more heroic."_

"I was _… just relieving your pain." Kiritsugu explained with some hesitation in his voice. He seemed uncomfortable with the whole topic as if he was trying to justify an answer to a problem that had been eluding him for so long._

" _But you still saved me." Irisviel countered. "It was not the logical thing to do, and you still saved my life. You acted without a plan, without thinking, you just acted on instinct to save my life, just like a hero, and because of that…" she paused for a brief moment in consideration. It did not occur to her until that very moment but a sudden realization dawned on her. "I can live to go home."_

 _Home. That's right. With everything else that went on, she almost forgot that she was supposed to die in this war. Now things have changed. Now she was facing the possibility that she could survive this war and… return home to Illya. She could actually live through this and go home to her daughter. In a fit of joy, she embraced her husband who just stood there with a puzzled expression on his face, unable to process or understand how to affectively respond to this display of affection._

" _We can be a family again, Kiritsugu!" Irisviel exclaimed with joy, tears running down her cheeks. "You, me, Illya, all of us together! I can actually see her grow up! I can…" A fresh stream of tears ran down the woman's face as the realization of her extended life and the time she could spend with her daughter began to become clearer. Kiritsugu, still unable to cope with this sudden outburst just stood there, allowing his wife to embrace him. He looked around guarded, ready to scold Irisviel for allowing this moment of weakness, ready to warn her Kotomine could launch a surprise attack while they were like this, but didn't. Not sure what else to do, he choose to respond in what felt like the most natural way and raised his own arms to hug her back. He was ready to put his own arms around, her, but he stopped himself. Now was not the time for sentimentalities when he had his duty to preform. He had to become a killing machine._

" _I know." Kiritsugu said composing himself. Gently, he took her arms away from him and motioned her away. "But for now, we have a job to do. We need to finish the task at hand before considering going home."_

" _Oh, right." Irisviel almost forgot she was celebrating prematurely. They still had to finish this war. She wiped away the tears from her eyes as Kiritsugu turned his back on her, preparing to leave. "But for what it's worth, you really are my hero."_

 _With a view of Kiritsugu's back, Irisviel was unable to see if any o her words were able to have any affect on the freelancer. All she was able to receive from the man was a curt response. "All my life I extended lives without truly saving them." He stated. "Tonight is no different." His statement was clear. He is simply doing was he always does. He is making a logical choice based on what course of action will save the most human lives, nothing more nothing less. He was no hero._

 _Saddened by his refusal to acknowledge her gesture. But would not allow him to be put down by his self-deprecation. "I'm a life you truly saved. Even if you do not see it, you really are a hero in y eyes. And when we return home, you'll be Illya's hero too."_

 _Silence fell upon them once more. Irisviel waited for a response, watching Kiritsugu's back. When a response came, it was brief and business like. "I'll be off." Kiritsugu said plainly as he walked away, leaving Irisviel in her bounded field._

 _A cold chill ran through Irisviel. This was eerily similar to how she and Kiritsugu separated in the storage house. They just nearly separated in a very professional and very anti-climatic way, and it just occurred to her she did not want that at all. She felt as though there had to be more than just seeing him off to battle, but what was there? It was not like last time. Last time, she believed she was going to die._

 _But what was she afraid of? She was sure Kiritsugu and Saber would come out on top. Kiritsugu would successfully defend the Grail, and Saber would find a way to overcome Archer. She was sure of it. And besides, it's not like they had to defeat their respective opponents. They just had to stall until Saber had a clear shot at the void. Then, Saber would send a message to Irisviel herself, and Irisviel would give the command to Saber to destroy the void._

 _Irisviel rolled up her sleeve and looked at the Command Seal that once belonged to Kiritsugu. She recalled how Kiritsugu insisted Irisviel make a contract with Saber and become a stand in for him while he deals with Kotomine._

" _I need to make sure Kotomine Kirei stays put." Kiritsugu explained. "I can't do that and wait for Saber to tell me when she is ready to fire her Noble Phantasm. That's an unnecessary distraction in an already unusual situation. So I'm giving her to you to control." She recalled how Saber was initially offended upon being referred to as an 'unnecessary distraction,' though she did managed to hold her tongue._

 _Irisviel smiled to herself as she looked at the single Command Seal trusted to her and a thought occurred to her. If Kiritsugu truly did not believe in Saber, he wouldn't have given this task to Irisviel in the first place. Kiritsugu rarely does things without meaning. The fact that he did this much means he does at the very least want this war to end with the fewest casualties as possible. It all hung on Irisviel and Saber to make sure Kiritsugu did not have to force his hand. Once Saber was ready, she would signal Irisviel through their link and Irisviel would use her final Command Seal to give the order, destroy the Grail, and end the war. She would have to say goodbye to her old friend, but afterwards, she and Kiritsugu would return home to Illya._

 _And so Irisviel took on the role of Master and waited for Saber's signal. In all, she was confident everything would work out well. She rubbed the newly applied Command Seal with confidence. "We will not fail."_

* * *

Irisviel looked at her own wrist and sighed deeply. "Funny how plans never turn out the way one hopes." She mused. "Just one, or maybe a series of unforeseen events can change everything." How optimistic she was in the past that things would turn out so well. She should have known better. Even the most well laid out plans can seem flawless in the eyes of the planner only to change when that eye blinks. And even worst, she actually believed she could simply return home to Illya after failing in the Heavens Feel. She was so overjoyed with the idea that she was going to live long enough to actually meet Illya again she disregarded the fact that her own family would be so furious with her they would disown her and forbid her to see her own daughter. It was not even optimism anymore; it transcended to naiveté.

She stared at the unused, inactive Command Seal that lay on the back of her hand, what was once a bright red color now a grey splotch. Her gambit worked. As she correctly deduced, with all of the extra Command Seals lost, there was no way her family would pass up the opportunity to collect what is possibly the last remaining extra Command Seal for themselves, especially if the Church is completely unaware that one last Command Seal still exists. And since she was hand delivering it to them, of course they would release the barrier and let her in. Of course, that was the risky part. She says risky, because what follows is not so much risky as it is dangerous.

There were so many ways this plan could backfire. If Kiritsugu were here right now he would probably scold her for her lackluster planning. There were to many 'what ifs' and not enough certainties. Kiritsugu never liked uncertainties. But it was the best she could do by herself. She was no strategist, and Waver himself while respectable was still an amateur. Regardless, both of them seemed confident this was the best course of action.

She rolled down her sleeve and looked up in recollection, not in the nostalgia of a child returning to her childhood home, but of the remembrance of a prisoner looking back at her place of confinement. There, standing tall as if straight from a fairytale was the castle of Einzbern. There was a time she remembered this as her home, but now it was nothing more than a bad memory for her. Now it was a prison all over again, this time not for her, but for her daughter.

"Illya is in there somewhere." She thought to herself. She did not believe Jubstacheit von Einzbern would willingly let Irisviel see her daughter. That much was all too clear. She had to prepare for the worst possible scenario. Luckily, she already had. Fixing Kiritsugu's old trench coat over her shoulders and advancing towards the castle, she braced herself for what was to come.

* * *

From within the castle, Jubstacheit von Einzbern looked out the window at the approaching homunculus. He was half amazed that she had the audacity to show herself, but half more amazed that she was still alive. Considering her purpose and how forcefully the separation process had occurred, she should have been dead long ago. After her initial failure, he left the failed product to her fate. It amazed him she managed to live this long, and amazed him more that she actually managed to make herself useful and recover a lost Command Seal. He was unsure what she did these past few months after the war, but her activities were not a concern to him, what intrigued him more was how she managed to live that long to accomplish those activities. This required further study, but that was secondary. What was important right now was retrieving the last Command Seal, which should be no difficult task. It was not like she was a threat anyway. From what he knew about what she went through, her magic along with her physical body should be significantly weaker than what it should have been, so even if she did cause trouble, she should not be too difficult to subdue.

Still, he could not help but feel there was something off about this situation. Lately there have been a lot of odd happenings after the conclusion of the Holy Grail War, and it was centering around the three families. He momentarily entertained the idea that the woman walking towards the castle was responsible but brushed that off as a bad joke. What could this hopeless homunculus do? She could not even die properly let alone cause Zouken to go into exile and publicly humiliate the late Tohsaka brat. Still, something, some sense of foreboding made him feel uneasy. Maybe he was being overly cautious, but he thought he should set up a contingency plan, just to be on the safe side.

He opened up a telepathic link to one of his serving homunculi. "I need a certain ritual prepared. Gather the materials I am about to list." He listed the materials and instructed the servant to take them to a location within the castle. "Bring them to the girl's room."

* * *

 **A/N**

Things won't ever be that easy. This is the Fate universe after all. Next time, the fateful confrontation begins. Hopefully, I will update the next chapter soon.


	10. Chapter 8

It's been a while, but here it is. I don't have a lot of time to write and edit. I can only do bits and pieces of editing and rewriting at a time with my schedule. I wanted to spend more time editing, but I already put off updating and I want to get this chapter out just to show I'm still writing it. Hopefully, this will be good. So, here is the confrontation we have all been waiting for.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The doors opened. Stepping across the threshold, Irisviel made her way calmly through into the foyer of the castle. The interior was almost identical to the castle in Fuyuki, adding to her mounting discomfort. Regardless, she muscled through the feelings, not giving the uneasy memories a chance to take root and cloud her thinking. Now was not the time for that. She had a task to perform and she needed to be successful.

With finality, she ended her walk at the center of the foyer, waiting patiently for the other party to arrive. Now that she stood in place, there was nothing to be heard but silence, the last echo of her footsteps dying in the air. The only sound to be heard came from the wind and the permanent winter it carried with it outside the fortress walls. She was well aware that they were intentionally making her wait, but she did not mind. In truth she was grateful for these last few minutes to collect her thoughts as she lifted her left hand revealing the single Command Seal.

The way it looked, watchful eyes may have interpreted the movement as Irisviel checking on the desired prize, but that was not her true intention. What she was really checking on was the tool hidden within the left sleeve of her trench coat, a small shimmer of light reflecting on the tool wrapped around her wrist. The item was a golden bracelet with various glimmering gemstone. Some were attached to the bracelet directly; small chains attached others. This tool would be fundamental for her strategy, but it could also be a double edge sword. For what she had in mind, she would have to tread very carefully.

Lowering her arm, she once more went over the plan. It was too late to back out and create any last minute alterations. If things went badly here then worst-case scenario she would without a doubt lose her life. Briefly, she allowed her thoughts to drift to the adopted son she left back in Fuyuki, the very boy she promised to teach magecraft, yet still failed to teach properly.

"If I don't make it back… I'm sorry, Shirou." Irisviel once more thought with more melancholy than she needed to experience in that moment. If the worst did happen, Shirou would be taken care of; she made sure of it before she left. But hopefully, it would not come to that. Her only hope would be to trust that the plan she and Waver came up with would work. She recalled one of the few times she came into contact with Waver during the months of planning. The advice he gave over the phone helped reassure her in these last few moments of respite.

* * *

" _The key to negotiating is to make sure you come out on top." Waver explained giving her one of the many lectures he received from his lost mentor. "The superior negotiator can anticipate what their opponent desires and keep their head on straight long enough to keep ahead of them."_

" _The problem is he is my creator." Irisviel explained. "He'll know how I think, and since he is centuries my senior as well as the head of the family, he knows how to negotiate."_

" _I think that actually plays to your advantage." Waver explained. "Since he is your creator, he'll only assume he'll know how to deal with you. But from what you told me about the head of the Einzbern family, he does not know enough about you to understand what strategy you'll use. I think he'll underestimate you, and that will allow you to catch him off guard. True, he has experience, but you seem more adept with dealing with people."_

" _I see." Irisviel stated seeing the logic in his statement. She was not the same person she was when she left that castle. She did not believe Grandfather Acht would have recognized such a person. Thinking back, the elderly golem never bothered to get to know her as a person. She did not believe he would have known the Irisviel back then either. She shrugged the thought off as irrelevant as Waver continued._

" _Also, if you play your cards right, I think you can take advantage of one more thing."_

* * *

Her memories broke off as she sensed the approach of the expected party. Looking up at a long staircase lined with a red carpet, she saw him. There, standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at her with a stare of indifference stood the eighth head of the Einzbern family. Jubstacheit von Einzbern, a golem created to be the artificial intelligence of the castle, and Irisviel's creator. The last time the two had spoken, it had been when he had disowned her, and left her to her own devices. Now here they met once more.

Silence fell upon them. Creator and homunculus stood there, looking at one another for a good few seconds, the former with a cold superiority, the other with a warm defiance. If Irisviel could look in into the mind of Jubstacheit von Einzbern, she would see the mind of a man who feels as though he was simply accomplishing a minor task. She actually got a glimpse of that when she looked into his eyes and noted the coolness of them. It was a stare of not of arrogance or a sense of self of self-importance. He presented all that in the way he stood without showing it on his face. The look he gave her was one more of annoyance devoid of any sense of compassion or sense of empathy as though he was looking at a flying insect he wanted to swat away for invading his personal space.

"Irisviel." Jubstacheit stated coldly. "To think you would have the audacity to return to the Einzbern stronghold." Irisviel said nothing. She just stared at the centuries-old man with an unfeeling expression. The old man began to walk down the steps not paying any mind to her defiant stare. "I will congratulate you. I did not expect you to last as long as you did. When you told me of how you separated from the Grail I thought for sure you would have died sooner or later. It appears as though that Noble Phantasm of King Arthur managed to heal you more affectively than originally anticipated. And what of afterwards? Was the knowledge of the Einzbern family affective in treating you? You should show gratitude."

Still Irisviel remained silent as the old man delivered his informal speech. The white haired woman simply stared with ice in her eyes as Jubstacheit approached her, stopping just out of reach of his arm. If Jubstacheit was offended by her lack of loquaciousness, he gave no indication.

"So, now we get to the heart of the matter. What exactly did you hope to accomplish by coming here?" He questioned, his eyes scanner her with indifference. "Did you hope we would welcome you back simply because you brought us the Command Seal? It is an excellent gift, but it hardly make up for loosing the war." Jubstacheit looked her over once more to see if that could gage a reaction. It didn't. There was no sign of disappointment of surprise, no change in her expression at all. She just continued to stare at him. Evidently she expected as much. Briefly he wondered what else the woman before him had to offer. He would find out soon enough. Until then, he would continue to reprimand her for her defeat in the war.

"Every homunculus of the Einzbern family was created for one purpose. You had one duty to perform and you failed. Failure deserves punishment. Did you believe you could come here and beg for our forgiveness and we will allow you back in the family? Was that your goal? Do you have sort of bargaining chip which will allow us to accept you into our ranks?" Again Irisviel remained silent.

The golem paced the space around the woman looking her over, scrutinizing her gaze. He brushed it off and continued his speech. "Or could it be you discovered something in that small country of yours that could be of use to us? I find it highly unlikely." The golem stopped in front of Irisviel once more. "The only other thing in that dirty little country are the Tohsakas and that accursed Makiri family, the former incompetent enough to let their own heir and family name be dragged into the latter's schemes." He stopped in front of her. He decided to present a theory. He did not believe it to be true, but he wished to either get a reaction from her, or test the limits of his analytical skills. "Or is that what you wish to bargain with? Do you believe if you help us track down that Makiri you can put us in good graces?" Again, Irisviel remained silence. So that wasn't it.

He half expected as much considering how hard the Mage Association and the Church was putting pressure on them to locate the old worm. After all, he was using fragments from the Einzbern Grail in one of his experiments, and the Einzberns, more to prove they had nothing to do with Makiri, did their best to assist both parties to track him down. So far their attempts had been fruitless. Luckily both parties have not connected the Grail and whatever dark experiments Makiri had been doing to it to the Einzberns, but Jubstacheit knew they were still under suspicion. He still did not know what evidence they had which led them to find out about the Makiris' heresy, but he intended to discover it soon. Until then however, he had this little matter to deal with.

As Irisviel stood there, Jubstacheit proceeded to analyze his creation. Indeed, she was fully healed. Whatever healing process she went through was certainly affective. As a precaution he also scanned for any magical tools she may be carrying, but only found a small charm around her wrist. He was unsure of its purpose, but he did not believe it was a weapon. He also noted that within her coat there was several other metallic materials lumped together. Were they raw materials in case she had to create something in a hurry? Whatever they were, some were common metals, and some had only the scarcest magical properties within them. So far as he could tell, they posed no threat to him either.

He was surprised she did not carry any offensive tools, considering how their last encounter ended. He was not worried by any means. If their confrontation ended violently, he did not see it ending with her victory regardless of whatever tool she may carry. Jubstacheit was still the superior magus. That was why he decided to meet her alone; to show her just how he would not intimidated by a lowly discarded tool. Still, he expected more than this. He did not know what that tool was around her wrist, but he would be wary of it. In the mean time, he would put her in her place. That stare of hers was beginning to irritate him.

"Well, what is it you have to offer?" Jubstacheit questioned. "I admit the Command Seal was a worthy gift to allow you access to the castle, but I will be honest with you. It is but a minor concern for me." This was not entirely true. Having the last surviving Command Seal could be a tactical advantage. Jubstacheit may be able to include this Command Seal into his plans in the next war, maybe even strengthen the vessel. "A mere Command Seal hardly makes up for your initial failure. You will have to do more than this to make up for losing the war and failing the Heaven's Feel. So what will it be, Irisviel? What more can you off the Einzbern family that will show us that you are willing to repent for your dereliction of duty?"

For a moment, she did not speak. In that timespan, Irisviel silently contemplated how best to respond to her elder's rather elegant entrance. He would mistake her hesitation for either shame or intimidation, that was no doubt, but she did not mind. She was not overwhelmed by her creator's presence, just wondering if she really should do what she was about to do. On paper it seemed like a good idea, but now it seemed a little… strange, especially when considering how overpowering and masterfully the elder Einzbern delivered his speech. Like any king in his castle, he made himself and his demands known to her without hesitation and without any sense she had authority over him. It was just as she expected from someone who had centuries of experience ruling over one of the world's most influential magus families. It made her wonder if she should be a little more serious in her own reintroduction, and present herself as the respectable lady the Einzberns raised her to be. Then again… how many times was she going to ever start a negotiation like this?

"HUUUUUUH?" The outburst was so sudden and so unexpected, Jubstacheit started back surprised. Out of all the responses to his speech, that certainly was not among them. "Hey old man, aren't cha' actn' a little cocky there?" Irisviel questioned glaring at him with eyes of cold contempt. "Hows about I tear that beard of yours off an' make a noose outta it? Huuuh? Would ya' like that?"

Jubstacheit could do very little but stand there with his mouth agape. There was nothing more he could do with this sudden turn of events. What in the world was she saying? For some reason the once proper and timid Irisviel was talking to him like she was some kind of lowborn gangster.

"No? Then why don't ya shut that trap of yers up before I find a piece of plywood and nail it over? I'm getting sick of hearin yer yappin' and smellin' yer old man breath. So why don't ya learn ta keep it close before that of yers get ya hurt."

"Wh-What…" Jubstacheit began once again only to be cut off by Irisviel.

"Did ya not hear me old man?" She asked the staggering Jubstacheit. "I told ya ta keep ya mouth shut! Ya want to keep talkin smack I can find ya some good real estate in the sewers if ya like. Huuuh?"

Silence fell upon them. Jubstacheit stood there, both perplexed and intimidated by the woman's sudden outburst. He knew he should be outraged by this sudden act of insubordination, but it was all so abrupt and so unexpected he had neither the time to prepare or process the situation.

And as abrupt as that outburst was, the woman before her burst out in a childlike fit of giggles. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I always wanted to talk like that." She apologized. "It's just the way that a bunch of boys I spend time with talk, and I just wanted to see if I can pass off as the Yakuza tough type. I think I pulled it off well, don't you agree?" The elderly golem did not respond. He did not know how to respond. He just stood there staring at the younger homunculus, disbelief in his eyes.

Irisviel casually put her hands behind her back and twirled in place. "Well, I think it was pretty neat. I mean, I don't think I can be as intimidating as T-chan, but I think I can pull off a shakedown with the best of them." She nodded to herself and turned to the baffled elder. "Oh, T-chan is someone I know back in Fuyuki. The two of us have these contests all the time. Who can pull off the best tough guy act, who can out quip the other, who can prank the most people, all sorts of games."

Gradually, Jubstacheit's confusion was slowly being replaced with a growing irritation as it slowly dawned on him. Irisviel was actually making fun of him. Despite the seriousness of her situation, the woman before him dared to make a fool of him. Had she gone mad, or was it some sort of outside influence that caused this strange behavior? Either way, she actually had the nerve to make a fool out of him, her creator, and the head of the Einzbern family. And now she was making light of it all like it was all but a mere jest.

"What do you think?" She then smirked in a way that was supposed to be intimidating but had the effect of a child trying to be tough. "I was thinking of an interesting way to break the ice, and I thought, why not show off my gangster act. Pretty scary, huh?" She turned her back on him and pulled the collar of her trench coat up in a way that only added to that attempt at trying to look more intimidating than she really was. "Given the right lighting, maybe a pair of shades, and Emiya Irisviel can be the scariest…"

"Enough!" bellowed an infuriated Jubstacheit. While he had not shown it on the outside, ever since Irisviel began her little sideshow he had grown steadily annoyed with the woman's nonsensical antics. He did not know what it was she was trying to accomplish but now he wanted her to stop.

Irisviel silently obeyed the command, calmly turning towards her elder with a cool indifference as if she just remembered he was in the room. If Jubstacheit bothered to notice the action it would have angered him further, but for the moment he was trying to calm himself. He had no idea what this foolishness was, but he was not about to let this outcast make a fool out of him.

Several questions came to mind to ask, but for the moment, something Irisviel said near the end caught his interest, so he decided to inquire about that, more to give himself more time to cool his head than out of curiosity. "Did you call yourself Emiya?"

"Indeed." Irisviel confirmed. "I am no longer an Einzbern, so why not be an Emiya?"

If this was an attempt to try and slight him, he told himself he would not rise to the bait. A part of him felt more relief than offense that she would willingly cast aside her family name. If she prefers the name of the outsider than so be it. At least she would not tarnish the Einzbern name any further, especially if she was doing embarrassing things like that little skit she did earlier. When he felt his temper was under control, he turned back to the woman, meeting her defiant gaze. "Have you come all the way here to mock me?"

"Of course not." Irisviel said with a friendly smile on her face. "I just wanted to try out what I learned. Maybe a little much, but it was fun."

Jubstacheit glared at her in obvious disapproval. "Fun?" he repeated. "You believe wasting my time with these trivialities is fun?"

"The look on your face was certainly fun." Irisviel stated. "I never believed in my life I would see you make such an expression before. Cross that off the old bucket list as the old cliché goes."

Actually, the whole act was because of advice from Waver. He did not in so many words advise her to act like a gangster and make her creator angry. That was all her doing. Instead, his advice was simple. Try and find a way to throw him off balance. That would make her ultimate goal a lot easier. She thought of many ways to through someone off balance, but ultimately decided to emulate an expert on the subject, one of her favorite people in Fuyuki, T-chan. In the end, it looks like the end result was desirable. Irisviel made a note to herself to buy a really expensive souvenir for her little friend before she left Germany. But first…

"I'm learning a lot of them these days. Like the one about _kicking a hornet's nest_." Her tone suddenly turned serious, as she looked her elder in the eye. Now they were getting to the heart of the matter. "This brings me to why I'm here."

"And what is that?"

"Jubstacheit von Einzbern." Irisviel said in a serious tone. She took a deep breath before asking what was on her mind. "Are you an idiot?"

Again, Jubstacheit found himself completely speechless. This question was asked not with a childish tone or with the mischievous spirit she showed earlier. It was asked in a matter of fact and serious, deadpan manner.

"Excuse me?" he asked just to confirm what it was he heard.

"I asked you if you were an idiot." Irisviel repeated without hesitation in that same flat and unhesitant tone. "You knew the Grail was contaminated yet you did nothing. I don't know how you think or why you believe the risk is worth it, but only a truly spectacular idiot believe the end result is worth the entire world."

"You dare…" he began only to be cut off by Irisviel.

"You can deny the corruption all you want, frankly I don't care. But by the time I leave here, I will assure that at the very least the Einzberns will fix at least one of their blunders. We owe that much to Justeaze von Einzbern."

"Don't speak that name." The old man commanded in a regal voice. "An outcast like you has no right to speak of her."

"Let's agree to disagree." Irisviel said not the least bit intimidated. "I shall agree I am an outcast who has disgraced her family, and you should agree that the family has succeeded in disgracing itself." Again, she gave that infuriating smile. "Shall we?"

Fury once more rose in Jubstacheit. Who does this reject think she is? Just a few months ago she was a meek and proper tool who knew her station, now she had the nerve to speak to him, her creator, in such a way. What manner of riffraff has she been associating with to these past few months that molded her into this rude and lowbrow plebeian? Was it that _Teechan_ creature? He was not sure what it was, but it sounded like a beastly thing.

"But enough about that." Irisviel waved that off before Jubstacheit could have a chance to counter. "I'm not here to discuss the family morals with you."

"Then why are you here?" Jubstacheit demanded trying once again to regain control of the conversation.

Irisviel took a deep breath as she prepared herself. This was it. This was what she came here for. "We have to end it." She said, all pretense of joking gone. "I ask of you to shut down the Grail. End the process before it begins. All of the research the Einzberns put into the Grail system will result in nothing good. So I beseech you, Jubstacheit von Einzbern to end the Holy Grail War."

For a long moment, the two looked at one another, one sizing another up. Like when they first encountered one another, they stared at one another in a silent appraisal as if both parties were trying to peer into the other's minds, but could only manage to get a glimpse.

"You would have us shut down our family legacy?" Jubstacheit questioned. "Centuries of research and study made naught just because you ask of it?"

"Not simply because I ask you to but because our legacy is no longer what it was." Irisviel replied. "It has created something that could possibly destroy all humanity. If we do nothing but sit idly by as the ritual take place, we are creating the instrument to humanity's destruction."

"Humanity." Jubstacheit scoffed at the word. "Suppose what you say is true, what of it? If we win, we win, we will have accomplished what it was Justeaze von Einzbern sought." He explained. "Our lost Third Magic will have been reclaimed and what use will we have with this world?

Irisviel clenched her fist, her eyes once again showing the anger that was present in the beginning. "There are those who may think the risk is not worth the reward. We are not just speaking of a few homunculi you grew in a factory. We are talking about lives of every naturally born human on this planet. Do you think the Mage Association will stand by and do nothing if they find out the truth about the Grail?"

"You mean _if_ they find out the truth that _you_ wish for them to learn?" Jubstacheit questioned condescendingly. Irisviel shook her head in disgust. She could not believe he was still denying the existence of corruption of the Grail to her face even now. How deep in denial can one man go? Does he truly not believe, or was he lying to himself simply because he thinks the prize is worth it? At this point, she could not tell anymore and it frightened her. "Which reminds me, all these months and you have not gone to the Association, have you?"

Irisviel's eyes fixed on his. So he had been keeping an ear out for any odd rumors that she may or may not have been spreading. She wasn't spreading any, but it pleased her to know he was at least taking her seriously to some degree. "And if I haven't what does that tell you?"

"What it _tells me_ is this." Jubstacheit stated ignoring her blatant insubordination. Now he was pacing the room once again, the conversation now back in his control. "First, it tells me you can't go to them because as I suspected you have no proof. I suspect if you go to them you would be seen as a disowned outcast. Whatever plea you make to the association will be nothing more than a pariah trying to slander her persecutors."

Irisviel nodded in affirmation. "The thought has crossed my mind."

"I also see another reason." Jubstacheit stated. This time, he focused his gaze directly on the woman before him. "The girl." He needed no confirmation, but he received it nonetheless as Irisviel's cold stare turned colder and harder. "You and I both know that even if you were believed, it is highly unlikely that they would take the safety of the child into consideration. You can't afford to have the Mage Association interfere because it would risk the girl's safety. And now that I think about it, I don't believe it would be practical of you to shut down the Grail as well."

"And why is that?" Irisviel questioned in a deadpan monotone as she gave her frigid scowl.

"As I stated before. Each Einzbern homunculus was born with a purpose. If we shut down the Grail, what use would the girl be to us? What would her purpose be? She would simply be… raw material."

Irisviel resisted the urge to spit as she kept her gaze leveled. "You could simply give her to me." She answered coolly. "Let her live her life in peace away from this horrid family. If you have no use for her, what's the point of keeping her here?"

"And what of the Einzberns after we shut down the Grail?" Jubstacheit questioned. "Many of us were created for the sole purpose of winning the war. What will all of those lives do now? Will you simply curse all of them, all of us to a meaningless existence?"

It was true. Ever since he was created, Jubstacheit was tasked with but three functions. First, he was tasked to keep the castle functioning as its artificial intelligence. Second was to lead the Einzberns after the passing of Justeaze. Third, was to win the Holy Grail War. Of these functions, it was the third that was especially driven into him. It was fair to say that his obsession was not just his own personal feelings, it as preprogrammed into him since his creation. In a way, it was almost like he could not help but be controlled by this function thanks to those who created him, and unlike Irisviel, he was unable to overcome his base programming and become something more. He would always be the old man in the castle, leading a pointless existence within these castle walls, trying to win a fruitless war.

Irisviel was beginning to understand her father a bit more. The old man was created for the purpose of continuing the Einzberns' ambitions. Without any of his own, the Holy Grail War drove him. In other words, the Holy Grail War was a major part of his life, and Irisviel was basically telling him to snuff it out. She felt some bit of pity for the old golem, created and living simply to win a war the family might not even succeed. But still, she could falter here.

"I found an existence outside my own purpose." Irisviel stated. "It took some, but I managed to build a decent life for myself. I found a way to recreate my life and find a way to rebuild it from what Kiritsugu left me."

Jubstacheit narrowed his eyes at this. "Not all have the capacity of developing emotions such as yourself." He explained. For a moment, Irisviel thought she heard a tinge of regret in his voice, or maybe it was what she wanted to hear. If there was any emotion, it may have been contempt. Contempt for the emotions she developed and drove her to become what she was. Contempt for the emotions that drove her to confront him and act so… human. More likely, if there was any emotion behind his star, it was one of disgust over her willingness to embrace her newfound humanity and evolved soul. Yeah, that was probably it.

"I'm asking you this once. "Irisviel pleaded. "Please, will you willingly end this before things get out of hand?"

Jubstacheit turned away, finally breaking eye contact. "That request shall not be granted." There was barely a moment of hesitation in his answer. Irisviel was not surprised. "I believe you have another request." That was not a question.

"Illyasviel." Irisviel questioned. "Will you reconsider releasing her to me?"

"I will not." Confirmed the Einzbern head. "My stance will not change, and there is nothing you can do to alter that decision."

Irisviel tightened her fist at that. She expected as much, but hearing confirmation not hurt any less. Still, her resolve did not waver. "Then you will not heed my warning willingly." Irisviel questioned.

The last word did not escape Jubstacheit's notice. "What do you mean willingly?" He questioned. "Are you suggesting that there is a way that you can change our minds against our will?"

If he could feel humor he would be amused. What could this reject possibly do to him and his family, especially now in his own territory? This castle was one of the most heavily fortified magical workshops among the magus community. Jubstacheit had direct control over every aspect of it and was the family's most powerful magus. Irisviel was but a powerless homunculus, weakened by her separation from the Grail, and at his mercy. He could sense the very moment she tried to activate her magic circuits and tried to use any on him. She was completely at his mercy. And yet… why was she calm?

Raising her wrist to her face, she looked at her watch and a small smile formed on her lips as she confirmed the time. Jubstacheit caught that smiled and looked at her with suspicion. "What are you up to?"

"Oh… nothing." She said with a shrug. "By the way, could you tell the representatives at the Clock Tower to be on the look out for any oddities that may be happening on in the next few minutes?"

Again, Jubstacheit glared at her, his suspicion growing. "How do you know I have representatives at the Clock Tower?" he asked.

"You mean the ones meeting with the Harwey family?" She questioned, walking over to the staircase. "I advise you to call them soon. Something really big is about to happen there, and you may need to be in contact with them to settle things." She plopped herself down on one of the steps sitting casually without a care in the world. "Now, I'll wait right here until you're done."

"We are not done speaking." He demanded becoming increasingly unnerved by her knowledge of Einzbern activity.

"I know." Irisviel assured. "But trust me, those representatives will need you soon." She looked at her watch again. "Any minute now."

Jubstacheit did not like this at all. How did she know about the representatives and whom they were meeting? Why was she looking at her watch? What was she planning? Ever since she arrived, she seemed far too relaxed, like she was in control even when it seemed like he, Jubstacheit, was the one who held all the cards. He did not like it one bit.

"I advise you to hurry." Irisviel suggested. "Otherwise what your representatives in the Clock Tower will do to all those fliers."

Jubstacheit jumped at that. "Fliers. What fliers?" Jubstacheit demanded. In response, a small, mischievous smile formed on Irisviel's face. "What have you done!?"

* * *

It was an uneventful day at the Clock Tower. Magi of many families, old and new roamed the grounds, some attending classes, some heading to their workshops. Some conducting business, some trading secrets. If one not apart of the community were to look onto the scene, the first thing that would come to mind would be a normal university setting, one that the staff was hoping to enforce.

Of course there were those days where the occasional oddities did tend to happen. For example, when pink sheets of paper suddenly blowing in the wind. This was certainly out of the ordinary. It began with one blowing in the wind. Then another blew by, followed by several. Those several were followed by more, until fliers began to drift, carried through the air. Now there were tens of hundreds of them in the air, covering the Clock Cower courtyards, catching the attention of the various onlookers.

The pink papers began to invade the outside of the Clock Tower. The patrons who were outside began to collect those that flew by, and those who were from the inside looking out, hurriedly ran out to see what was going on. Soon the normal day in the Clock Tower began to take a turn for the intriguing as rumors of the mysterious sheets of papers began to circulate throughout the school and many came to the courtyard to see the phenomena, intrigued by the change in monotony.

Very few continued on their business and ignored the sudden slurry of paper falling from the ground. Most however stopped what they were doing and caught several of the fliers, puzzled by the contents. The more curious looked around to find the origin of these mysterious sheets of paper, the more persistent were rewarded when they came across a crowd gathering around a mysterious object. Hidden in a corner corridor of the Clock Tower, next to a mysteriously open window was a large wooden box. The box was stuffed into a corner along with several other objects stored there for safekeeping. What those items were and what they were doing there, who could say? Maybe they were there as temporary storage space, but it was a collection of items that were often overlooked and unnoticed by anybody passing by, so nobody paid them any mind until that moment.

Two white haired homunculi in particular were interested in the object in question. Upon getting closer, they noted its design. From the outside, it looked like a large box around 60x50 cm. The box looked like a crate from the outside. Evidently it was lying there for days and nobody noticed it because of its unassuming appearance, but now, it looked like something activated within it that caused it to open up and release the content within. On the inside, it was aligned with what looked like stone and metal and engraved with several ritualistic markings. One of them analyzed it and realized the purpose.

As they suspected, the box was timed to release the papers after a certain time period. The box was apparently held together by a spell that kept it closed that steadily eroded away with time. Once it did, the box would break open and the papers within would blow out into the air like confetti and scatter in the wind. Specifically, they would go out that window which was left conveniently opened. For a moment, it made one of the homunculus wonder how lax security in the Clock Tower was to not notice it before she continued her analysis of the situation. She knew what this was. She and her compatriot had a call from the family head, Elder Acht himself to be on the look out for any oddities, but they never expected something like this.

The homunculi looked on not knowing what to do. As they watched the staff ushering the students away, they both stood there, observing the scene from the distance. One of them looked at a flier trying to process the scene. According to their programing, they had to protect family secrets, but theirs' did not really know how to handle… this situation. To say this was outside their understanding was putting it mildly. They would have to contact Elder Acht and see what he would like them to do.

And so on that day, the magi of the Clock Tower gained a new experience, including a day where something out of the ordinary happened, and several new pastry recipes.

* * *

"You!" the voice of the elder Einzbern boomed.

Irisviel calmly rose from where she sat and turned towards the approaching man. It looks like he took her advice and contacted the representatives in London as she advised, and as she predicted, he did not like the news he received.

"Was that your idea of a joke?" He demanded.

"Joke?" She questioned innocently.

"Do not toy with me!" demanded the irate man finally fed up with her games. "When I heard of those fliers floating around the Clock Towers I feared you had done something I believed you would regret." Irisviel resisted the urge to snort at that. What he meant (but would not admit) was, that she would do something that would damage the family. "But pastry recipes? You set up a ritual to release fliers that will reveal the _pastry recipes_?!"

"Correction," Irisviel stated. " _Einzbern_ pastry recipes, collected throughout the ages. It seemed like such a shame to keep them hidden, so why not share them with the world?"

Jubstacheit bit back his anger once more. He was beginning to loose his patience with Irisviel and it was beginning to show. "What is the meaning of your actions? What do you think will happen if the Mage Association find out about this?"

Irisviel brushed the concern off. "I made no reference to the Einzberns in those fliers I assure you." Irisviel explained. "At worst they will see this as a prank set up by a magus with too much time on their hands. Maybe they will see this as an inside joke between friendly rivals or an experiment set up by an eccentric. Regardless, I assure you any relation to the Einzbern family with be the furthest thing from their mind. The reputation of the family is safe." What she did not add was 'for now at least.' "And even if they do discover they were the secret pastry recipes of the Einzbern family, what of it? What will they make of it? It's not like I was revealing anything important."

Jubstacheit sighed once more trying again to keep his temper in check. "I am growing increasingly weary of this behavior. I do not know if there is some sort of malfunction in your reasoning abilities or if you simply lost your mind, but I am done entertaining this folly! Now, hand over the Command Seal and I will forgive your rude behavior and allow you to leave my fortress. But once you do you will never return here again! Do you understand me?!"

He was tempted to simply end her now and be done with it, but for the first time in a long time he felt too exhausted to do anything else. He should have destroyed her for setting up that absurd prank, though even he admitted to himself destroying her for this whole ridiculous affair was far too petty for someone of his standing. While he had every right to do so as the unquestioned head of the Einzberns, he still had to present himself as the dignified man he always was, and that means showing those beneath him he was above being drawn in by childish antics. Besides, it's not like he cared for mere pastries. So he came to the decision to give her the chance to surrender the Command Seal and allow her to go back to where ever she came from. He would allow the woman before him to live if only because she did bring him what was probably the only existing Command Seal and pardon her for her disrespect, but if she was foolish enough to appear before him again, he would end her without question. That was more than she deserved.

This was what Jubstacheit thought. The thought however became less likely to come to past as he heard the snickering of his creation echoing throughout the room. "Now what is so amusing?" He managed to ask in a tone that was more tranquil than he felt.

"You still do not get the implications I am making, do you?" Irisviel asked.

"And what implications would that be?" Jubstacheit asked. He knew he was setting himself up for some further plot, but he did not like her tone. He had a feeling that whatever this nonsense Irisviel had been up to from the start, it was leading up to this moment.

"So," Irisviel said in a smile that could have told him 'I like you, but I must tell you some bad news.' "I am sorry to say that when I was abandoned, I am afraid you overlooked one tiny little detail." She paused for affect. "I'm a Justeaze type homunculus. I was never a fully developed one, but I was still a good enough model to have many of its basic functions. And since I found myself temporally apart of the Grail, I found myself access to many of those functions I previously overlooked, including one in particular." Again, she paused leaving, angering Jubstacheit that much further.

"What!?" Demanded Jubstacheit when he could not take her games any further. "What is it?!"

"Memory, more specifically, the memories of Justeaze von Einzbern."

Silence fell upon them as the significance of what she said finally sunk in. For once in his long life, Jubstacheit felt emotions other than the driving force of winning the Grail. He felt more than the anger and frustration of an antagonistic force opposing him or the sting of failure. Now, a new slew of emotions bombarded him. Surprise, bafflement, disbelief, anger, all rolled into one as realization struck him. "You..." Jubstacheit said in disbelief. It was all he could say as Irisviel stood there confidently. "It can't be… you…"

"Is it starting to make sense now?" Irisviel asked. "It's true I can't harm you. The Einzberns are too powerful to hurt. Well, at least directly. "

"You."

"Yes… me." Irisviel confirmed. "The one thing I can do to harm the Einzberns… is share… more specifically, or at the very least, most of the knowledge Justeaze collected since she was alive, which has been the bedrock of the Einzbern family's research since then."

Jubstacheit could not believe what he was hearing. Did this failure just say that to his face? Did she actually just admit to betraying the mysteries of the Einzbern families to those fools who have been coveting them for centuries? Did she…

"You heard right" Irisviel said coldly evidently reading the expression on his face. "Consider the incident at the Clock Tower a fair warning. Today it was the Einzbern family secret pastry recipes. Next time who knows what it will be? Maybe it will be the secrets of how we create affective homunculi. Maybe it will be affective elixirs or the proper rituals to perform soul transfer. Maybe even how to create one's own Holy Grail."

Jubstacheit flinched at this. He looked her over. She had to be bluffing. There was no way one of his own creations, abandoned or otherwise, would dare be so brazen as to stand before him and threaten the family, threaten _him_ , in such a way. It had to be another foolish prank.

"Irisviel." Jubstacheit growled. "I swear, if this is another joke…"

"I assure you," Irisviel stated in an icy tone that chilled Jubstacheit. "There never was a joke, and there never will be about this matter. I do not exaggerate when I say this. Right now, I am in a position where I can damage the Einzbern family if I see fit. In fact, I have been harming the Einzberns this way for months now." Jubstacheit's eyes widened at this. "You haven't noticed any correlation between the war's end and the loss of business your partners? How did you think I knew about the representative you had in the Clock Tower? Why did you think I chose today of all days to meet you? I knew you had a meeting with the Harwey family in regards to their lack of interest in doing business. Actually, you probably wouldn't even be having that meeting if I didn't… influence them."

"You're responsible for that?!" Jubstacheit exclaimed.

"They were most dissatisfied with the table scraps you were giving them during your transactions." Irisviel explained. "So I decided to give them more shall we say... more fulfilling request." Irisviel casually examined the sleeve on her trench coat seemingly disinterested in the elder Einzbern's dismay. "I knew they were valuable partners for trading materials, but it seems as though what they desire from you has been satisfied to some degree. As for how I knew about the meeting, let's just say they owed me a favor and they were instructed to keep me informed the next time you wished to do business with them." This was actually a half-truth. While they did owe her a favor, the person they actually met with was Waver who acted as her representative, but there was no need for him to now about that, not at this moment.

"What did you tell them?" Jubstacheit demanded threw clenched teeth.

"Worry not," Irisviel assured looking her senior in the eye once more. "I did not betray family secrets if that is what you are worried about. I just gave them enough so that they can create their own theories and develop their own mysteries. In other words, far more than you were willing to divulge. I will be surprised if they will even consider doing business with you in the future."

Jubstacheit seethed. In all the centuries he had been alive, this was probably the first time he truly experienced anger. True, he knew frustration. True he knew impatience, true he knew vindictiveness from the times his family lost in the war over and over gain. But now was the first time he truly felt the emotion anger, and what added to it was the idea that it was the very same reject he threw away that brought it on.

Jubstacheit activated his magic circuits. He would not let this go. This was no longer about letting a failure make a fool out of him. Now she had committed a grave sin against the family. She had betrayed the family and this could not be forgiven. These thoughts ran into his mind as he gathered energy into his right arm ready to deal the first blow.

Irisviel naturally senses what he was about to do. Good. Let her sense his power. Let her fear him. Yet she showed no such emotion. Instead, she quickly raised her left arm, the one that had the charm wrapped around her arm. Jubstacheit determined earlier it was a defensive charm of some kind though was not too concerned. His concerned lessened when he saw the charm was breaking apart, already shattering under the pressure of his power.

"Pathetic." Jubstacheit thought. "I have yet to even show my power and it's already falling apart. What was she thinking bringing such a frail talisman as her only defense? Even a failure such as herself should have created a better tool then this."

It was then a thought occurred to him. She _was_ perfectly capable of creating better tools than this. If needed, she could have created charms that could defend against magical attacks of higher caliber. He did not believe she could create anything that he could not easily overcome, but clearly she could make something better than this brittle thing. So why hasn't she? Everything else Irisviel was, she was never a stupid woman, yet the only magical tool she brought with her was a bracelet like piece of jewelry that could crumble so easily with the faintest magical energy? It's almost as if… that's its purpose!

Immediately, he cut off his magical circuits and the gems within the jewelry stopped cracking. A satisfied smirk appeared on Irisviel's face as she drew back her wrist in a deliberate and mocking way.

"So you figured it out." Irisviel stated. "Indeed, if you even attempt to strike me with any attack magical or otherwise, several of the gems will break apart."

His suspicions confirmed, Jubstacheit glared at her defensively. "What would have happened if they were to crack?"

Irisviel, in a self-satisfied smile revealed the secret behind the gems. "As you suspected, they are not ordinary gemstones, but inhibitor talismans that help keep certain rituals from activating. Think of them as keys. So long as they reach a ritual site, it will prevent a ritual from happening. What ritual you may ask?" She reached into her pocket and took out an uninteresting green gemstone inscribed with an alchemic symbol. "For example, this one would have prevented the ritual for in the Clock Tower from releasing those fliers. Other talismans will prevent other, shall we say… more vital secrets from flying out."

Jubstacheit's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "It can't be."

"That's right." She confirmed with an impassive stare. "It's not just in the Clock Tower either. All over the world, there are sites just like that which will release information about the Einzbern family and their secrets. Some of them are minor, come of them are big. Some will be easy to get to, some will take effort. Some will be released in public fashion, others in more subtle ways. How, when, you may never know. They all have one thing in common, they all came from the memories of Justeaze von Einzbern."

Jubstacheit was angry before, now a new slew of emotions he had not previously known before had begun to sink in. Now he knew apprehension and uncertainty mixed in with the anger. This was not how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to be in control of this negotiation from the beginning. No, he cannot call it a negotiation. Calling it that would mean he would be admitting to the possibility of yielding to this woman, and he would not allow it. He had to gain control somehow… and yet…

She then presented the bracelet full of the shinning multicolored talismans. "And these are the only talismans that can keep those rituals from activating, yet they are set to self destruct should you try and attack me with magic or approach me without my consent. They also self-destruct if they sense my death. And by the way, since I am the creator of these talismans, only I can successfully recreate them should they end up destroyed. So if I die, then not only does your only chance of finding the ritual sites vanish, the very items you could use to stop them also vanish from your grasp."

Jubstacheit again seethed. "How dare you?" he demanded.

"How dare I?" Irisviel repeated in a tone that suggested she suspected the question yet still could not believe he had the nerve to ask it.

"Do not take that tone with me!" demanded her elder. "We gave you life, a purpose, and you repay the family with this? And now you have the nerve to harm us because you were too incompetent to complete your task? Have you no sense of shame, of loyalty? End this foolishness now, and maybe… maybe… I will forgive your transgressions!"

He had no intention of doing so. He would not let this traitor who had the audacity to appear before him and threaten everything he worked hard to accomplish leave this castle alive. The insults she had spoken until now he could overlook, but now she had overstepped. Her actions were treason towards him and the family and were punishable by nothing short of death. He knew he could do nothing to her at the moment, so he would have to give her the chance to willingly surrender the keys and surrender the locations of those ritual sites, then he would end her.

He expected her to once again talk back at him or glare at him in rebellion. It appeared to fit the pattern. Yet she did not such thing. Instead, she broke the pattern by just looking at him with a bran new expression that for some reason irritated him even more than the defiant glare he had become accustomed to seeing. Instead, it was a puzzled expression. If Jubstacheit were to accurately describe it, he would say it was one of a wide-eyed child looking at an exotic animal, or an uncultured plebian trying to scrutinize a piece of art.

"Do you care for me?" Irisviel suddenly asked innocently.

Now it was Jubstacheit's turn to wear a puzzled expression. "Excuse me?" He rightfully asked. The question itself was random and nonsensical enough, but to be asked it so suddenly, he could not help but ask for clarification. She repeated her question slower and in a softer tone to assure him he heard correctly. "Do I care for you?" He repeated.

"Yes." Irisviel confirmed. "I am just curious. Do you care for me… father?"

Where was she getting at? Jubstacheit did not understand the meaning of the question. Was this some sort of trap? If it was, it certainly was one the blindsided the old golem. What did she gain by asking such a perplexing question? For that matter, what does it mean to actually "care" for something? He never truly cared for any one homunculus in particular. Fair to say, he was one who never card for anything outside of his duties. So what was she trying to determine? He was unsure what exactly the woman wanted to hear, so he decided it was best to answer honestly.

"You are a homunculus of the Einzbern family." Stated the elder. "One I might add which was meant to be a device to bring about our victory and failed spectacularly. One does not care for the beakers or tools in one's laboratory, why should I feel any differently for a mere homunculus, let alone a failed product?"

Irisviel nodded in confirmation. If there's one virtue she'll say for her creator, he was honest. He was not being very diplomatic right now, but he was honest. So she decided for the sake of fairness, she would reply with nothing but honesty.

"So then, why should I care for the Einzberns?" Irisviel asked with genuine interest.

"Why should you care?" Jubstacheit repeated.

"Yes," Irisviel confirmed. "Why should I care? By your own admission, you are just a collection of tools, items, and _devices_. Should a device feel inclined to have any sense of loyalty towards their so-called owners, especially those owners who callously discard them?" She tilted her own head philosophically. "You seem to have a very myopic view on loyalty and obligation."

"You dare!" Jubstacheit demanded. "We created you. You…"

"And you threw me away." Irisviel interrupted coldly. Her words carried little playfulness of the confidence from earlier. Now it was just cold and serious with a touch of anger. "Should a 'mere device' feel any loyalty towards those who abandoned them? You admitted yourself you do not care for me, so what is it to me if a few secrets of those who see me as a broken or useless item are leaked?"

Irisviel moved forward, peering deeper into the eyes of her elder. Jubstacheit, was still not used to having one of his creation looking at him with such defiance, especially this one, whose red eyes looked into his own, with none of the admiration or respect he so rightfully deserved. Instead, they were distant and accusatory like she was looking at something she would like to pretend doesn't exist, but was forced to speak to.

"Let me ask you, _father_." Irisviel asked, spitting the last word out like it was a curse. Now whatever playfulness she had before was completely gone. Now she spoke with pure venom. "It never occurred to you that maybe I would be a little… angry with you for abandoning me and threatening to use my daughter as the next Grail? It never struck you that I would not feel any innate form of loyalty towards the family that insulted my husband and cared so little about the world they would throw away everyone else just so they could win a competition and satisfy their egos?" She paused for a moment. "Well, did that ever occur to you?"

Silence fell upon him. Jubstacheit refused to answer. He would not play this game any further. He would let this woman throw her little tantrum and wear herself out. He was far too dignified to sink to her level. For now he needed to keep himself from loosing his head from her little tirade. He…

"In that is a case, my initial judgment stands." She then innocently tilted her head and gave an innocent smile. "You are indeed an idiot."

That was the final straw. Jubstacheit once more charged mana, this time he gathered it in his entire body. Reflectively, Irisviel brought the bracelet and the talismans up to remind him what he would loose should he try anything foolish. Now both sides glared at one another, one in indignation, and the other in cold defiance, neither giving in.

* * *

Further within the castle, another homunculus peered from within her room. Feeling a tremor in the castle, she initially thought it wise to listen to her grandfather's advice and stay in her room, but curiosity got the better of her. What could have caused such a tremor? All she knew was that the family had a visitor and that she was not to leave her room until she was instructed. But there were a few things that concerned her.

First, Grandfather forbade her from leaving her room, but there was something off about the way he gave the command. It was not like his usual command. She could tell, there was something different about the way he gave it, like he was intentionally leaving the reason for the command out. She asked for the reason, but he simply said he had to entertain a guest. She concluded he did not want her getting in the way of this new stranger, but there was something else that bothered her. Why did he want her to go through… _that_ before meeting with the visitor? It was odd. She did not know the nature of the visit, but she thought it would be rude to keep a guest waiting just to attend to her. It was the way she was raised to believe.

These sudden shaking in the castle was another oddity. She knew Grandfather was directly connected to the castle, and it made her wonder if something happened between him and the visitor. Are they fighting? Did the visitor do something to anger him? She could not imagine anything angering Grandfather. What kind of person is capable of doing that? She wanted to find out, but should she? Grandfather was adamant in his instructions. He commanded her to stay in her room, and she was always told to do as Grandfather says.

But there was something that bothered her. Ever since she heard about this visitor, a sudden flutter of hope ran through her. She asked Grandfather who the visitor was, but he refused to answer. He simply stated it was 'a bothersome guest he had to deal with,' and left it at that. Surely, it couldn't be. Grandfather said she wasn't coming back. She was tempted to ask if it was… but Grandfather would tell her if that visitor was… he wouldn't lie… would he?

* * *

"You think that will protect you!?" Jubstacheit asked, charging his mana once more. He was not going to strike, not just yet, but he would remind her just how powerful he was.

"It's performing its duty well so far." Irisviel countered proving how she would not be intimidated. Her defiance only added to Jubstacheit's anger.

"You will not get away with this treachery! I assure you, you will pay for your insolence! And once you do I will find those ritual sites!"

"And do you think I haven't thought that far ahead? I knew what I was risking coming here. Even if you kill me here, others will stop you."

This caught Jubstacheit off guard. Others? As in others involved in this plot? As in the treacherous woman managed to get others to follow along in sabotaging the Einzberns?

Irisviel smirked as she noted the expression of realization on Jubstacheit's face. "Did you think I could plan all this by myself? Of course I had help. Not all magi think like everything is one big experiment. There are those who actually see this world and the people in it as something worth protecting. So I gathered a few likeminded individuals and we decided to put a stop to your foolishness."

Of course she had help. He should have realized she could not have pulled all of this off by herself. He would have cursed his lack of foresight more if not for a fresh new batch of worries that plagued his mind. "How many?" Jubstacheit demanded through gritted teeth.

"Who knows?" Irisviel teased. Actually there was only one, Waver. There were more that were technically apart of the group if you counted the business contacts Waver met with and traded materials and favors for, and they were 'likeminded individuals' who saw the world as something worth protecting, though there was no reason for any further elaboration. Irisviel tried her best to tell the truth, but that did not necessarily mean she had to tell everything.

"Tell me!" Jubstacheit demanded in a more commanding tone, speaking as the family head.

For a moment, Irisviel lost herself, seeing the man before him as the head of the Einzbern family and her creator instead of her opponent in negotiations. That brief feeling of submission subsided and she regained her composer. "You have more pressing matters to attend to. Namely what we have been doing the past few months and what we are still capable of." Irisviel explained. "Right now we are in a position to crush the Einzbern family should we see fit."

Once more, Jubstacheit's eyes widened at that. He took a deep breath trying his best to compose himself, but Irisviel could tell he was gradually loosing his head. "You are bluffing." He stated. She wondered if he said that more to himself than to her.

"You still believe that?" Irisviel questioned. "Look at the works we have done so far and see if we are bluffing. Take a look at the Makiri whom we exiled and the Tohsakas whom we disgraced."

Again Jubstacheit found himself in disbelief. The magic energy he gathered began to weaken as he thought about what it was she was telling him. "You're responsible for that as well!?" He joked to himself about her having a hand in those activities, but he hardly believed it was true. Now here she was claiming it to be the truth. How powerful was this conspiracy, and how far reaching was its members?

"You never noticed that after Matou Zouken's exile, most of your business partners related to Tohsaka began to distance themselves from you?" Irisviel questioned. Actually he had noticed, but he associated that with the scandal. "That was actually because an ally of mine took the liberty of prioritizing those business partners connected to both you and the Tohsakas and give them what they wanted. It's thanks to the files I personally stole from the Tohsaka mansion from the time of my exile."

"You…" Jubstacheit growled.

Irisviel sighed defiantly. "You're starting to sound redundant. Well, I believe I've made my point." Again, her stare became serious. "This is my proposition. I make this once, and once alone. Return Illya to me, shut down the Grail, and we can end this all once and for all. Don't and not only will my allies and I expose the truth of the Grail, we will expose everything of the Einzberns. Every secret you covet, every resource on this planet you lay claim to will be public knowledge. You worry about purpose, and soon your purpose will become less clear."

"You dare blackmail me!?"

"Think of it as _aggressive negotiations_." Irisviel stated coldly using a term Waver used earlier.

Jubstacheit took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. He was not about to let this upstart youngling, centuries his junior, get the better of him. He would find a way out of this.

"I will find them." Jubstacheit threatened, his tone calm at first, then rose in volume with every word. "Everyone and anyone who ever helped you… I will find every last one of them!"

"By the time you know who it was who helped me it will be too late." Irisviel explained. "They are already in a position where if I don't contact them within a certain time frame, they are to abandon me and expose the truth of the Grail. And when that happens, they will have gained the Church's protection, and you will be too busy preparing for the Church's counter attack against you and loose your opportunity to protect your precious family secrets."

"Y…" Jubstacheit began, and then froze. For the first time since the meeting, he seemed genuinely worried, and for good reason. "The Church?" Indeed, the Einzberns and the Church, like all other magi, were neutral at best. But recent events with the Makiri made the Church look at them with particular suspicion since they believed the old worm performed blasphemous experiments using fragments of the Grail. The Einzberns did not bother to correct this assumption, lest suspicion fall on them, but Jubstacheit could tell they were not convinced. But if what Irisviel was saying was true…

"Are you saying… they suspect?"

"Not only do they suspect…" Irisviel warned. "I can make it so that their suspicions are confirmed."

This was the Final Option. Waver's current location, Vatican City, in a hotel owned by the Church where magi are permitted to lodge. Should the Final Option be implemented, it would be Waver's duty to bring Irisviel's recorded testimony and all the evidence she collected to the Church officials. In that testimony, it would give a detailed account of everything. What happened in the Holy Grail War from Irisviel's point of view, the events of the Third Holy Grail War, the corruption, and Einzbern's steadfast refusal to admit responsibility. It may not be enough to make the Church act, but it will be enough to ruin the Einzberns for good, and shut down the Grail War.

No, she was confident it would ruin them. Considering the samples that were sent, the Church is well aware that there was something wicked happening in Fuyuki and the Gail is involved, especially after the Matou incident. They would not take the risk. And from what Irisviel learned months afterwards, the Einzberns were already under suspicion before. This testimony would be enough to doom them. There was however one flaw with this option.

Jubstacheit's fist tightened at this. He could not allow it to happen. The woman was clearly mad. How could she, an Einzbern homunculus betray her own kind like this, and all for a mere child? The child… yes… that was what he had to do. He had to use the child to convince her to stand down. "The girl!" He exclaimed desperately. "If you do that, there will be no guarantee they will save the girl. If anything you may doom her to death like the rest of us. And what if the Mage Association gets involved? They may even put a Sealing Designation. Is that what you want?"

That was it. The one thing Irisviel could not fight that made this the Final Option. At the very end of her testimony she gave a final plead with the members of the Church to save her, but it was no guarantee. True she would be providing them with the truth, but above all, they had a duty to perform, and they had no real obligation to save one child, a homunculus child nonetheless. Still…

"It's a risk I am willing to take." Irisviel admitted. Her next statement was one she spoke from experience. "Whatever the outcome, it is preferable to becoming one with that thing in the Grail."

"Even if it means her death?" Jubstacheit questioned.

Irisviel sighed before answering. "Every night since I began this operation I pondered that very same question. I came to my conclusion when I remembered actually almost turning into the Grail. The few seconds I was bound to that thing in the Grail was like a nightmare. No, more accurately, it was like becoming a nightmare itself. The way that abomination was trying to get into my head, trying to turn me into something I was not, and never meant to be, it was an experience I would not wish on my worst enemy, let alone my own child. So I can honestly answer this way." She looked him squarely in the eye to show how serious she was. "Death would be preferable than her becoming the Grail." Her eyes narrowed further. "But…"

A loud crack could be heard throughout the room. The golem's flinched as he saw one of the red talisman shatter into small fragments. How? He did not activate any of the castle's defenses. It was when he once more analyzed Irisviel once more did he sense the mana she poured into the talisman and come to the conclusion that she intentionally destroyed the talisman. Her next cold statement all but confirmed his suspicions. "That will not be an option."

Once the initial shock subsided, Jubstacheit sighed in relief upon realizing that what she destroyed was the talisman to the ritual site at the Clock Tower that was already activated. His relief turned to apprehension once more as she reached over to her other hand and held one of the talismans up between her fingers. Her intentions were made clear. Without saying anything, she threatened to destroy the talismans herself, one by one if need be. Sure, they are protecting her for the moment, but that does not necessarily mean she needs to keep _all_ of them intact. And since Jubstacheit does not know which Talisman unlocks which ritual site, or which site contains what information, he cannot take the risk of _one_ of them getting destroyed. She's drawing him further and further into a corner.

"Do you understand now?" Irisviel questioned. She then began to summarize the predicament of the Einzberns just so Jubstacheit comprehend his situation. "If worst comes to past, you will have no allies. The Einzberns are not apart of the Mage Association so they will not protect you, and any ties you have in Fuyuki were severed. You can strike me now, but I assure you, that would be the worst decision of your life. I am far more valuable to you alive, and if any of these talismans are destroyed, you loose the opportunity to unlock any of the many ritual sites I have all over the world." She moved closer and looked him in the eye. "You have no chance of winning."

Jubstacheit was livid. Never in all his life had he been so angry. But more than that, he experienced something more. For the first time, he was powerless, uncertain, and afraid. From the very beginning Irisviel had been playing him for a fool until she ultimately revealed her true intentions. Jubstacheit attempted to look over everything. He tried his best to try and find how he could bring this situation back to his advantage. Ultimately, he could find no way. She had cornered him and he had given him the opportunity to do so.

If she did reveal the corruption of the Grail, that was _probably_ salvageable. The Einzberns had plausible deniability. In fact, they still did not believe there was even a corruption to begin with. It was a story they always stuck with to this day. And if there were, they would find a way fix it. They always did. But what she was threatening to do; to expose the research and the mysteries of the Einzberns that could not be recovered. Everything they worked hard to accomplished, exposed to the masses, given away just like that. And if the Church does not destroy them for heresy and threatening the safety of the world, their enemies will because they now have all of their secrets. And the Mage Association will unlikely life a finger to intervene, the reasons ranging from the threat of the Einzberns exposing the secret of magic to the fact that since their secrets are now public knowledge, they are no longer considered of value. Doubtless, even their allies will have neither the obligation nor the inclination to assist them in their time of need. Without those secrets, they are nothing but a group of homunculi with nothing but their names, which would be worth little in a matter of months, years if they were lucky.

Jubstacheit did not know how far Irisviel thought this out, but it was clear she meant to create a situation where the Einzberns were completely and utterly trapped, and she succeeded. There was no way out of this Jubstacheit could think of without the leave of the woman before him. He was at her mercy and she seemed completely aware of it. The best he could do was to find some way to placate her and try and get her to back down. But that was it. She came this far and now looking at her, he could tell, she had no intention of backing down. She held all the cards thanks to the memories of Justeaze, and should she wish it, she could destroy the family of her own will. But she had to bluffing. It had to be some joke, just like that foolish prank just like the one in the Clock Tower. No homunculus of the Einzbern would dare betray their own. He had to keep telling himself that. But he was simply trying to convince himself otherwise. He knew she was serious. Jubstacheit needed to find some way to convince her to give up this errand. But what could he say? She had come this far? What in the world could he say to convince her?

As Jubstacheit stood there in silence, processing this whole mess, Irisviel stood aside examining him, waiting to see what he would do next. From the look on his face, it seemed as though he was finally taking her seriously. So far, everything was going better than she anticipated. She was half expecting him to have attacked her in a fit of rage for daring to defy him, but he managed to keep his head for the time being. Adding to that relief was a sense of satisfaction when she saw just how conflicted her creator was. It looks like Waver's counsel paid off.

" _The advantage you have is your emotions." Waver explained. "If what you say is true, the Einzberns are more logical than emotional. I suggest trying to get them emotional before proceeding to your ultimatum. One lesson I learned is that it is often the more levelheaded that wins the negotiation. Normally one would assume someone who has no emotion would have the advantage, but I think that is only the case so long as emotions are not introduced. In this situation, I don't think they can help but get emotional, so when they do, someone who actually has more experience controlling their emotions will have the advantage in the negotiations. That person is you, Emiya-san. If you play your cards right, it will be your overwhelming victory."_

And so she did. In the end, she came up with the plan to simply throwing his mind into turmoil by playing the role of a trickster and acting as unpredictable as she possibly could. She was unsure how affective it would be, but she had to admit the entertainment value. And from the looks of things, it was indeed affective. Now all she need do was continue chipping away at him. She needed to deal the finishing blow while he was at his lowest and he had no time to think his way out of the situation. She may face repercussions alter, but for now she had to get Illya out of the castle. That was all that matters.

"I need your answer Jubstacheit von Einzbern." Irisviel pushed. "What will it be?

"Who do you believe you are to give me demands?!" Jubstacheit exclaimed with all the indignation he could muster. Irisviel simply stood there unmoved. She saw this outcry for what it was, one last attempt to put her in line and get her to back down. "I am your creator! I have led the family for centuries when we have fallen on bad times. I…" It wouldn't work.

" _I_ am done!" Irisviel yelled, her voice boomed with anger. She hoped her voice sounded as impatient as she felt. Now was the time for her to deliver the final ultimatum. Give into her demands, or lose everything he worked hard to build. "No more stalling! No more games! You can yell all you wish, my stance will not change!"

"You…"

"I said enough!" Irisviel exclaimed. "I have lost so much, been through so much to simply fall back. I will not back out. The Grail _will_ be shut down, I _will_ leave with Illya, and the two of us will never see each other again, or the entire Einzbern legacy is made public and deemed heretical by the Church. Make your choice Einzbern head!"

Jubstacheit faltered once more. This was it. He was finally weakening. She could see it in his eyes. She never saw any emotion on her father's face before today and now she was seeing a slew of them at once. Anger, surprise, confusion, doubt, and many more, and all caused by her. It both thrilled and terrified her the sense of accomplishment and power it gave her. This time she was seeing another expression on the elderly golem's face. It was an expression she never in her dreams believed she would see and one she was hoping to see when the meeting would conclude. It was one of a defeated man.

"I… she can't…"

"She can't?" repeated Irisviel. She approached him, staring at him boldly, speaking with full authority. "She can't, or _you_ wont?"

"She can't leave." Jubstacheit said with more steel in his voice.

"She can and she will!"

"No…" the old man said not looking her in the eye. His fists clenched with frustration as he tried to get the words out. "The girl…she…"

"Mama."

Silence.

There was nothing but silence in the foyer. Whatever tense atmosphere there was earlier was drowned out by that one word. Irisviel in particular tensed when she heard those words. Any sense of strength she had rapidly diminished. A moment ago she held her own in a negotiation with the most powerful magus in the Einzbern family, now she felt completely helpless just from a single word, a word uttered from a familiar voice, a voice she had not heard in a long time.

Both artificial humans turned to the stairs, their gazes turning upwards to the very top. There, standing at the apex of the staircase was the source of the sudden sound. Irisviel's eyes widened at the sight of the small figure that stared back at her equally wide eyed.

"I… I-Illy…" was all Irisviel managed to get out. The power trip she was on earlier instantly vanished upon seeing her. There, in a pink nightgown was a small homunculus girl, similar in appearance to Irisviel herself. Long white hair, red eyes, she was the spitting image of Irisviel. There could be no mistaking who the child was. There could be only one like her, and she was right there, right in front of her this very moment.

All present said nothing. The two homunculi stared at one another for the longest time, neither reacting to the other. Just stood there, looking at one another, each hardly believing one was actually looking the other in the eye. It was the girl who made the first move.

"Mama…" the little girl repeated. She then began to advance, slowly at first, then at a quicker pace, advancing down the steps. "Mama… mama… mama!" the girl kept repeating the word over and over again as though not doing so will somehow cause Irisviel to disappear.

Finally, Irisviel broke from her trance and made her own advancement, running towards the girl, her arms open wide, tears filling her eyes. "Illya!" she called.

Meeting just at the foot of the stairs, the daughter leapt into the mother's arms. And for the first time in the long time, Irisviel remembered what it was like to truly be happy as she held the sobbing girl in her chest. Irisviel, abandoning all pretense of a shrewd negotiator once again became the mother she was always meant to be and began to sob and comfort the little girl she never in her wildest dreams thought she would see again.

"Mama… mama…" Illya kept repeating the word while sobbing. "Where were you mama? I was so lonely… mama… mama…"

"It's okay." Irisviel assured between her own sobs, stroking the girl's head. "Mama's here for you now. Mama's right here. She's not going anywhere." She continued to caress the girl's head as she assured the girl that everything would be all right. And she believed it would be, because now for the first time in a long time, they were together again, and nothing would separate them.

From a distance away, Jubstacheit watched the scene, completely unmoved. More pressing concerns clouded his mind. He believed the threat that Irisviel delivered onto him was all too real, now he had to figure out how to counter it. The problem was, he did not see any foreseeable solution to the matter. He had to think of something quickly. Even worst, what will happen when she learns about what he did to the girl? How was he to remedy the situation?

* * *

 **A/N**

It always struck me as odd the Einzberns never tried to recover Illya in the original Fate Stay Night route. I mean, sure she had a short life span, but she also had the memories of one of Justeaze. One would think they would take better care to recover that. Anyway, I will try and update soon.

I wanted to extend the meeting between Iri and Illya more but I think that would have just been filler at this point. So, next time, things really get... messy.

By the way, what do you all think of Iri acting like a yakuza? Too much? If you don't like it, blame T-chan, she's a bad influence on our poor Iri.


End file.
